Beautiful Witch
by yayarara
Summary: Donghae akan melakukan apa saja agar kakaknya Donghwa lepas dari kutukan, bahkan jika ia harus memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir sekalipun/ Haehyuk/ GS for Uke/ fantasy/romance.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Witch

**Chapter 1**

**Pair : Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswicth **

**Summary : Donghae akan melakukan apa saja agar kakaknya Donghwa lepas dari kutukan, bahkan jika ia harus memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir sekalipun. **

Ini adalah Verendenia, sebuah dunia dengan berbagai keajaiban dan negeri di dalamnya. Semua hal yang ada di sana adalah keindahan seperti kerajaan, kastil, Pangeran tampan , dan Putri yang cantik. Dengan keaadan kontur alam yang indah mulai dari padang rumput yang luas, padang bunga yang indah, pinggir pantai yang menajubkan, hutan pinus raksasa, sampai gunung es abadi. Semua hal itu tentu membuat siapapun yang hidup disana bahagia, sebuah tempat yang sempurna untuk hidup yang sempurna.

Tapi jangan lupakan satu hal yang penting, tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini bahkan juga di Verendenia. Sebuah dunia dongeng tidak akan lengkap tanpa adanya sihir.

Atau dapat kita katakan Penyihir.

Penyihir bukanlah seorang baik hati selayaknya ibu peri yang mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan sihirnya, atau seseorang yang akan memberikanmu hadiah karena menjadi anak yang baik hati. Penyihir adalah seseorang yang akan menngubahmu menjadi binatang menjijikkan sesuka mereka. Seseorang yang akan menjebakmu masuk kedalam permainannya yang tak berujung, menyiksamu secara perlahan dengan mantra dan ramuan mereka. Seseorang yang menganggapmu sebuah bahan percobaan tak berharga.

Penyihir itu jahat, sangat jahat.

Seluruh negeri di Verendenia menentang keberadaan mereka, menganggap mereka adalah manusia-manusia keji, atau bahkan mereka sudah tidak dianggap manusia lagi. Sihir mereka adalah hal paling ditakuti semua orang, darah mereka adalah hal terkutuk bagi semua orang. Selayaknya hukum alam, musnahkan apapun yang mengancammu. Seluruh negeri membuat aturan yang sama, musnahkan semua penyihir yang ada tidak terkecuali. Dan cara membunuh seoarang penyihir yang paling efektif tentu saja membakarnya hingga menjadi abu.

Seberapa hebatnya pun seorang penyihir, tetap saja mereka adalah kaum minoritas. Tak akan ada yang mau menikah dengan seoarang penyihir kecuali ia juga penyihir. Apalagi mereka adalah buruan semua negeri bukankah sudah cukup membuat para penyihir terancam musnah. Ada saat di mana mereka hampir menghilang, sampai sebuah sihir baru ditemukan.

Sebuah sihir hitam.

Sihir hitam yang terlahir karena kebencian dan rasa dendam. Sihir hitam yang tidak hanya menyeret orang yang kau sihir tapi juga menyeret serta dirimu dalam kegelapan. Sudah tak ada lagi akal sehat yang berfungi. Saat seorang penyihir menggunakan sihir ini maka ia bukan lagi penyihir.

Melainkan ia adalah monster.

###

Donghae tersentak saat suara serta getaran hebat terjadi, ia diseret dari mimpinya membuatnya tersadar. Keributan yang terdengar diluar sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aish, jangan lagi!" Umpatnya kesal seraya bangun dari pebaringannya.

Seperti yang diduga saat ia diluar semua orang begitu sibuk menyiapkan senjata, semua senjata tepatnya. Mereka tidak akan bermain-main untuk yang satu ini, terlalu beresiko. Tidak peduli jika ini masih tengah malam, mereka tetap waspada.

"Apalagi sekarang Hyung?" Tanyanya malas sebenarnya, ia termasuk seseorang dengan mood buruk saat bangun tidur.

"Seseorang mengamuk karena kemarin kita membakar saudaranya kurasa." Jawab orang yang ia panggil Hyung tadi.

"Tidak bisakah ia menunggu hingga besok pagi, aku baru tidur 2 jam astaga!"

"Berhenti merengek Donghae, perhatikan dia kurasa aku mencium sihir hitam." Kata orang itu serius sambil menunjuk seseorang di luar benteng tempat mereka mempersiapkan serangan.

Di sana, tepat ditanah lapang depan benteng pertahanan terdapat seoarang wanita dengan rambut panjang menjuntai. Dengan gaun dan jubah serba hitam sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir. Tapi jika di perhatikan lagi ada yang tidak beres dengan penyihir itu., wajahnya yang sedikit tertutupi rambut itu terlihat begitu pucat ah bukan hanya wajah tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Kukunya yang panjang dan hitam terlihat mengerikan. Dan yang paling menakutkan adalah matanya.

Matanya sepenuhnya menghitam.

Donghae tersentak saat menyedari hal itu, ini berbahaya.

"Kangin Hyung siapkan panah api."Ujar Donghae dingin menatap targetnya.

Kangin yang mengerti langsung berteriak pada seluruh prajurit panah.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Tembak."Ujar Donghae masih dengan nada yang sama.

"SEKARANG!"Teriak Kangin lantang lantas ribuan panah api pun dilepaskan, menuju satu target di depan sana yang diam tak bergerak.

Sedikit lagi rombongan panah itu menghantam tubuh Sang Penyihir saat kabut hitam pekat melahap ribuan panah itu tanpa sisa, seakan menghilangkan busur panah itu kedimensi lain. Semua orang terdiam, seakan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi di balik kabut hitam itu. Kangin memincingkan matanya saat melihat sosok itu masih diam di tempatnya, tak tersentuh seujung jaripun dengan ribuan panah kiriman pasukan Donghae.

Penyihir itu mendongak seakan menatap tajam pada satu Pangeran didepan sana sebelum mengeluarkan mantra-mantra dari mulutnya. Begitu rumit dan begitu pelan alunan matra itu hingga hampir tak terdengar. Pelan tapi pasti tubuhnya yang memucat semakin memucat dan memucat hingga nyaris menghitam. Alunan matranya semakin mengeras dan akhirnya diakhiri teriakan yang melengking hebat, bukan lengkingan manusia normal tapi selayaknya lengkingan monster yang siap melahap apapun didepannya hingga tak bersisa.

Semua orang terdiam, ngeri menatap objek musuh mereka di depan sana. Aura mencekam membuat nyali prajurit mereka sesaat menghilang digantikan oleh ketakutan. Penyihir itu kembali menatap semua orang, menyeringai lalu tiba-tiba saja menjelma menjadi debu bergabung dengan udara dan menghilang.

"Apa, kemana dia?!" Kangin panik, penyihir yang menghilang begitu saja bukan pertanda yang baik percayalah.

Donghae mengedarkan tatapannya waspada, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"AAARGKKKK" teriakan prajurit membuat perhatian mereka teralih, terlihat prajurit itu kesakitan dan terus berteriak hingga detik berikutnya tubuh prajurit itu memucat dan menyusut seakan semua isi dalam tubuhnya dihisap entah kemana meninggalkan tubuh kering keronta bagai tengkorak yang terlapis kulit yang menghitam. Bukan hanya satu prajuri, tapi dua, tiga, dan terus menyalur keprajurit yang lain di sekitarnya. Semua orang lekas panic dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

" Hyung…"Donghae tersadar dari pemandangan mengerikan itu melihat kearah Kangin.

"Mundur Donghae, mundur!"

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali Donghae berlari ke bagian benteng atas dengan Kangin yang ada di belakangnya, mencoba menghiraukan teriakan mengerikan dari para prajuritnya yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa. Dia sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat penyihir itu kembali memadatkan tubuhnya mencekik tubuh prajurit di depannya hinggga mati sebelum kembali melebur dengan udara. Donghae bersumpah ia melihat penyihir itu menyeringai padanya sebelum menghilang.

Donghae dan Kangin terengah saat sampai di benteng atas dengan beberapa prajurit di sekitas mereka. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka waspada, menggenggam erat pedang besi mereka. Suara tawa menakutkan membuat Donghae tersentak, sebelum tubuhnya terdorong jatuh menghantap lantai batu.

"DONGHAE!"

Donghae merasa lehernya serasa terbakar dan ditekan dengan menyakitkan, nafasnya mulai sesak dan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat udara disekitarnya menghitam sebelum berubah padat menjadi tubuh wanita berjubah hitam. Tangan pucat kehitaman itu semakin menekan leher Donghae, berniat mencekik Pangeran itu hingga mati.

Sesak, panas, sakit….

Donghae ingin meronta dan berteriak tapi tak bisa, tubuhnya seakan berubah menjadi batu. Ia bahkan tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Penyihit itu mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, mensejajarkan mata mereka. Dalam sekejab mata Donghae terkunci oleh mata hitam menyeluruh itu, ia merasa tubuhnya kebas. Mata itu seakan menyedotnya, membawanya kekegelapan yang terdalam menghisap jiwanya tanpa sisa. Tapi tidak, jiwa donghae masih ada bahkan ia bisa merasakan matanya seperti ditusuk oleh pedang, menyakitkan hingga kekepalanya sebelum melebur hilang begitu saja. Untuk sesaat semua hitam lalu tiba-tiba saja semua kembali normal.

Merasa tubuhnya bisa digerakan lagi, Donghae segera menembuskan ujung pedangnya tepat didada menyihir itu dan menendangnya menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"BAKAR DIA!" Perintah Kangin saat melihat tubuh penyihir itu tergelatak tak melawan. ratusan anak panah api dan puluhan obor langsung berhamburan mengantam tubuh wanita itu. Dengan tubuh yang mulai terbakar dan darah hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya penyihir itu kembali menatap Donghae dan tertawa puas setelahnya. Tawa yang mengantarkan tubuhnya menjadi abu.

"Gwencana ?"

Donghae melirik Kangin sejenak, mengangguk lemah dan kembali melihat tubuh terbakar itu. ia memegang lehernya mengingat kejadian mengerikan barusan.

'Apa itu tadi ?'

###

Donghae melajukan kudanya secepat yang ia bisa, bahkan Kangin yang ada dibelakangnya sulit untuk mengejar. Roran sudah terlihat dari jauh, bangunan istana putih nan megah itu sudah terlihat membuat Donghae lagi-lagi memberi isyarat pada kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Tiga hari yang lalu seroang prajurit utusan memberinya kabar buruk, memintanya agar kembali ke istana, kembali ke Roran.

Pintu besar kamar itu terbuka terlihat Donghae yang melangkah cepat mendekati kerumunan orang di sekitar tempat tidur megah itu. Semakin ia dekat dengan kerumunan itu semakin pelan ia berjalan. Kerumunan yang tau akan kehadirannya lantas menyingkir memberinya jalan untuk mendekat pada sosok yang kini terbaring diam di tempat tidur. Dia bisa mendengar tangis ibunya yang begitu pilu di samping sosok itu. Dengan lemah Donghae berlutut menyebelahi ibunya yang tak berhenti menangis. Pangeran itu mencengkram seprai sutra, menahan air matanya, menahan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan didadanya.

"Hyung…."

Pada akhirnya air mata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah, ia tidak peduli jika ia laki-laki, ia tidak peduli jika ia Pangeran. Sekarang yang ia pedulikan hanya orang yang terbaring kaku di hadapannya. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar dikepalanya.

Kenapa Hyungnya terbaring di sana ?

Kenapa Hyungnya tak bicara ?

Kenapa Hyungnya tak bergerak ?

###

"Kutukan ?" Donghae bertanya tak percaya pada Raja (ayahnya) dan namja muda didepannya. Ia sekarang ada di ruang kerja ayanhnya.

"Melihat dari keadaan Donghwa sekarang itu merupakan kutukan, aku tak tau ia mendapat kutukan apa tapi yang jelas ia tidak bisa bergerak selayaknya orang mati namun jantungnya masih berdetak."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu ! Kenapa kalian biarkan ia seperti itu?!"

"Donghae!" Suara tegas ayahnya membuat Donghae tak jadi meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tau Yesung tidak bisa melakukannya, ia tak punya kekuatan layaknya penyihir di luar sana"

Donghae menunduk, ayahnya benar Yesung hanya manusia biasa sepertinya yang punya keterbatasan. Yesung hanyalah seorang ilmuan yang meneliti sihir hampir setengah dari hidupnya. Ia hanya bisa menganalisa tanpa bisa mempraktekannya. Tapi tidakkah dua orang didepannya itu juga harus mengerti bahwa ia sekarang sedang benar-benar kalut. Ia benar-benar marah, kecewa, dan takut sekarang.

Hyungnya dikutuk ? yang benar saja.

"Tapi Hyung bisa mati jika dibiarkan begitu Ayahanda, dia bisa mati." Suara itu begitu pelan, namun Raja dan Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ayah tahu, semua orang di istana ini tahu. Bahkan ibumu tak berhenti menangis sejak Donghwa ditemukan tak sadarkan diri."

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi ?"

"Itulah yang kami pertanyakaan sampai sekarang. Kutukan hanya dapat dilakukan saat penyihir berhadapan langsung dengan targetnya, hal ini tidak bisa dilakukan dalam radius yang jauh karena terlalu banyak kekuatan yang dibutuhkan bahkan hanya untuk mengutuk target dalam jarak terdekat sekalipun. Sedangkan kita tahu tak pernah ada sekalipun penyihir yang berani masuk ke Roran, mereka pasti akan mati bahkan sebelum masuk keperbatasan." Yesung membenarkan posisi kaca matanya, ia lalu meliahat kearah Donghae.

"Ini sangat aneh sihir kutukan dilakukan melalui mata dengan mata, dan Donghwa bahkan belum pernah berhadapan dengan penyihir seumur hidupnya."

Yesung benar, kakaknya itu merupakan putra mahkota karenanya keberadaanya di istana sangat dibutuhkan. Berbeda dengannya yang merupakan Pangeran kedua, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Ia bahkan bergabung dengan pasukan diperbatasan berhadapan langsung dengan penyihir. Jadi seharusnya ia yang memiliki resiko lebih besar mendapat kutukan bukan ? ia yang berresiko lebih banyak berhadapan dengan mata penyihir.

Tunggu dulu, mata ?

Donghae tersentak seakan bangun dari tidur yang panjang. Ingatannya kembali memutar memori saat serangan penyihir terakhir kali. Mereka berhadapan mata dengan mata.

"Yesung, apa kutukan bisa dilakukan dengan perantara ?"

"Bisa tapi perantara yang dibutuhkan harus memiliki ikatan batin dengan target, ikatan batin inilah yang akan berfungsi sebagai perantara. semakin kuat ikatan batin yang terjalin maka semakin mudah kutukan akan menembak target. Tapi hal ini membutuhkan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan kemungkinan besar memerlukan-"

"Sihir hitam." Donghae menutup kalimat Yesung.

Raja dan Yesung melihat kearah Donghae yang rubuh berlutut di lantai, baru mereka akan membantu pemuda itu bangkit tapi tiba-tiba saja lirihan pemuda itu terdengar.

"Bukan aku…"

"Donghae ?"

"Sejak awal bukan aku yang ia incar, harusnya aku curiga." Donghae mencengkram tanganya erat. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar bodoh dan sekarang ia tahu arti tawa puas dari penyihir itu.

###

Yesung tidak heran saat menemukan Donghae menunggunya diruang kerjanya. Pangeran itu terus menyalahkan dirinya karena membiarkan penyihir itu menjadikannya perantara mengutuk kakaknya. Berkali-kali semua orang mencoba menghibur Donghae, bahkan Sang ratu malah memeluknya tak menyalahkannya. Semua ini tidak bisa diprediksi, sihir terlalu rumit untuk orang-orang seperti mereka.

Kerajaan mengerahkan semua tabib hebat yang mereka punya untuk mencoba menyembuhkan Pangeran Donghwa, meski di lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam tahu bahwa itu sia-sia. Semakin hari detak jantung Donghwa semakin melemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Pangeran? ini sudah sangat larut."

"Hyung apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan ?" Bukannya menjawab Donghae malah balik bertanya, ia tidak akan berbasa-basi saat ini.

Yesung berjalan mengambil buku besar di rak bukunya lalu duduk membuka buku itu perlahan.

"Hyung!"

"Penyihir di bagi menjadi 3 klan Barthe, Endo, dan Croi. Barthe adalah klan yang suka sekali menggunakan kekuatan mereka, mereka senang menindas. Klan penyihir yang akan menyiksamu dulu sebelum membunuhmu dengan kejam. Barthe juga merupakan klan yang paling sering kita temui karena jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak dari klan lainnya. Endo merupakan klan yang ahli pada ramuan karena kekuatan sihir mereka lebih lemah dari dua klan yang lainnya, mereka juga terkenal licik dan tidak dapat dipercaya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Croi, klan ini merupakan yang paling sering bentrok dengan Barthe karena kekuatan sihir mereka yang sama kuat, namun Croi lebih tak terduga dan cerdas dalam mengembangkan kekuatan mereka, bahkan mereka yang menciptakan sihir hitam."

"Hyung, aku kesini bukan untuk mendengarmu mendongeng aku-"

"Berbeda dengan dua klan yang lain Croi cenderung tidak peduli pada manusia biasa seperti kita, mereka hanya akan menyerang saat diganggu." Seakan tak peduli Yesung meneruskan dongengnya."Bagimana menurutmu ?" Tiba-tiba saja Yesung bertanya.

"Apanya?"

"Croi?"

Donghae mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Mereka tidak membenci kita, mereka hanya tidak peduli pada kita. Saat membaca ini lalu aku terpikir, bisakah kita meminta bantuan dari mereka? atau mungkin kita bisa membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka."

Yesung diam sejenak membiarkan Donghae mencerna apa yang ia katakan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi kutukan penyihir mungkin saja…..mungkin bisa di cabut oleh penyihir yang lain."

Baru saja Donghae akan menyela tapi Yesung mendahuluinya

"Tapi klan Croi sangat jarang, ada yang bilang mereka menetap di hutan terlarang, ada yang bilang mereka menyebar entah kemana, dan ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah leyap." Yesung menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya karena ini masih belum pasti Donghae, kemungkinan terbesar adalah mereka lenyap, jika mereka menyebar maka akan dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencari klan ini sedang kita hanya memiliki waktu sempit. Dan jika kita mencari mereka di hutan terlarang terlalu beresiko untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti seperti ini." Yesung menunggu respon Donghae tapi tak datang.

"Lagi pula kita tidak bisa membedakan mana Barthe, mana Endo, dan mana Croi dalam sekali lihat. Kalau pun kita bertemu Croi belum tentu mereka mau membantu kita, karena terlepas dari klan mereka Croi tetap saja penyihir. Dan kau tahu seperti apa sifat penyihir." Ilmuan itu menepuk pundak Donghae, secara tidak langsung meminta maaf pada Pangeran muda itu.

Donghae melihat Yesung sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Yesung tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Yesung hanya dapat menghela nafas saat Donghae tak terlihat lagi, ia tau ia akan menyesal mengatakan semua itu pada Donghae.

Dan ilmuan itu tidak terkejut saat keesokan harinya asistennya Ryewook dengan panic dan terengah-engah mengatakan padanya bahwa Pangeran Donghae menghilang.

TBC

Hallo, saya author baru disini jadi tolong dimaklumi jika ffnya tidak memuaskan hehehe

Maaf jika panjang, membosankan dan Hyuk juga belum ada disisni.

and thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Donghae mendongak ke atas melihat matahari yang tepat di atas kepalanya, ini siang bolong dan matahari bersinar begitu terik namun hal ini tidak dapat menghilangkan kegelapan Hutan Terlarang di depannya. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia datang ke sini. Siapapun tahu seberapa berbahanya Hutan Terlarang. Banyak mahkluk berbahaya yang hidup di sana, kau akan mati bahkan sebelum kau masuk ke dalam hutan lebih dalam. Tapi Donghae tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli jika ia harus mati di sini dari pada berdiam diri di Roran melihat Hyungnya merenggang nyawa.

Ia tahu ini bodoh untuk pergi begitu saja dengan tujuan tempat berbahaya seperti ini, ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan semurka apa Ayahnya saat tahu ia menghilang. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Yesung, ini harapan satu-satunya meski belum pasti. Tapi seolah mereka punya pilihan lain saja, mereka putus asa.

Mereka putus asa untuk menyelamatkan Donghwa.

Semua layak dicoba sekarang tidak peduli sekecil apa kemungkinannya atau semustahil apa hal tersebut, asalkan masih ada sedikit harapan maka Donghae akan menggenggamnya erat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hyungnya mati begitu saja oleh kutukan koyol penyihir bodoh itu. Pangeran itu menalikan kudanya tepat di depan Hutan Terlarang lalu mengelus kepala kudanya sejenak.

"Aku akan kembali."

Donghae menguatkan tekadnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti ke dalam hutan dengan pinus berduri raksasa itu sendirian.

**Beautiful Witch**

**Chapter 2**

**Pair : Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswicth**

**Summary : Donghae akan melakukan apa saja agar kakaknya Donghwa lepas dari kutukan, bahkan jika ia harus memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir sekalipun.**

"Anak bodoh itu, kenapa ia selalu gegabah dalam memutuskan sesuatu!" Raja Roran itu marah, marah besar. Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya tertunduk diam termasuk Yesung yang baru saja memberikan penjelasan kemungkinan kemana Donghae pergi.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, harusnya saya tidak pernah mengatakan semua itu pada Pangeran Donghae." Yesung semakin menunduk menyadari kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Raja memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening, putra pertamanya dikutuk dan sekarang putra keduanya pergi ke Hutan Terlarang. Apa dosa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga layak untuk ini semua.

Apa yang dipikirkan anak bungsunya itu, kenapa pikirannya begitu pendek ?

Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa negeri ini sekarang begitu membutuhkannya, ia adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menggantikan Donghwa jika situasi terburuk terjadi. Bukanya Raja mengharapkan putra sulungnya mati, ia sangat sedih dengan keadaan Donghwa, sungguh. Tapi ia adalah seorang raja yang tetap harus berfikir realistis demi kepentingan banyak orang.

"Kangin, kumpulkan pasukan terbaikmu dan bawa Donghae kembali ke Roran. aku ingin putraku kembali tanpa kurang suatu apapun!" Perintahnya pada Kangin yang juga ada dalam ruangan itu sejak awal. Kangin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Katakan padaku Yesung…."

Suara putus asa itu mengalihkan perhatian Yesung kepada Raja

"Katakan padaku bahwa ada orang yang pernah selamat keluar dari Hutan Terlarang."

###

Zrang

Donghae berlari menjauh setelah berhasil memotong dahan hidup yang melilit kakinya dengan pedang. Tumbuhan merambat itu bergerak mengikutinya mencoba mendapatkan tubuhnya yang berlari menuju batuan besar berlumut di tengah pepohonan raksasa. Pangeran itu memanjat cepat ke atas bebatuan berlumut naik setinggi mungkin, di bawahnya ia bisa melihat bunga raksasa dengan ribuan gigi tajam berlendir itu mendesis padanya, kaki-kaki akarnya berjalan membawa mulut bunga makin mendekat dan kembali mengerakkan dahan-dahan itu mengejarnya. Panic karena hampir terkejar malah membuat Donghae tergelincir dan hampir jatuh ke bawah tapi tangan kanannya tepat waktu mendapatkan pegangan kembali pada akar-akar pohon yang melilit bebatuan.

'Hampir saja'

Lekas ia kembali memanjat, mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak akan mati menjadi santapan malam tumbuhan sialan di bawah sana, Donghae tidak akan pernah rela mati seperti itu. Berhenti saat sampai di puncak bebatuan Donghae menancapkan pedangnya di celah batu menciptakan rongga pemisah sebelum mendorong batu besar itu agar bergeser dari posisinya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan bantuan gaya grafitasi batu besar itu bergeser mengelinding jatuh ke bawah tepat menimpa mulut bunga tumbuhan karnivora di bawahnya.

Diam sejenak memastikan tumbuhan itu mati, Donghae menuruni bebatuan itu dari sisi sebaliknya lalu berjalan perlahan menjauh dari tempat itu. Menyimpan kembali pedangnya, ia bersandar pada pohon besar merosot terduduk di tanah. Dengan nafas yang masih setengah terengah dan tenaga seadanya Donghae mendongak ke atas mengintip dari celah dedaunan lebat pada langit yang berwarna orange di atas sana.

"Sebentar lagi gelap"Katanya pelan, seperti mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Katakan bahwa ia manusia paling beruntung karena bisa bertahan di Hutan Terlarang hingga sejauh ini. Bahkan Donghae berani bertaruh tak ada orang Roran yang pernah masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang sejauh dia. Dikejar serigala bertotol, hampir tenggelam di lumpur hidup, berhadapan dengan segerombolan mahkluk ungu kecil bersayap yang mengerikan, dan yang terakhir kali hampir dimakan tumbuhan karnivora.

Donghae menaikan lengan bajunya melihat luka sayatan di lengan kirinya, darah merembes menembus kain baju yang ia pakai. Menahan rasa perih saat menuang cairan obat yang ia bawa pada luka, Donghae lekas merobek ujung kain bajunya dan melilitkan kain pada luka di lengannya. Ia terdiam melihat lurus kedepan setelah itu. Entah sejauh apa ia masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang bahkan Dongahe tak tahu jalan kembali, meski enggan tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa dia tersesat. Rasa lelah yang dirasakannya membuatnya mengantuk, matanya mulai berat dan akhirnya tertutup membawa pergi kesadaran Donghae.

Ia tak tahu ada mahkluk lain yang terus memperhatikannya.

Tubuh itu tersentak bangun saat mendengar aungan serigala, dengan bingung mengedarkan perhatiannya di sekitar yang gelap dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan. Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri saat sadar ia tertidur hingga malam. Bangkit dari posisinya, Pangeran itu berjalan mengikuti naluri. Donghae bisa mendengar gema suara-suara berbagai mahkluk-mahkluk Hutan Terlarang bersautan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan kabut tebal yang menyelimuti hutan memperburuk situasi.

Lama Pangeran itu berjalan hingga sampai dialiran sungai. Berbeda dengan bagian hutan sebelumnya tempat itu hanya ditutupi kabut tipis, bahkan ia bisa melihat air terjun di ujung sana. Berjongkok untuk mencuci wajahnya sejenak dan meminum air sungai, tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Mata cokelat itu waspada menatap sekitar.

Terlalu sunyi.

Tidak ada lagi suara-suara mahkluk hutan yang terdengar bahkan suara serangga malam. Yang terdengar hanyalah melodi air mengalir dan jatuh di ujung sana. Donghae mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung, dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak makin cepat seiring dengan adrenalinnya yang meningkat.

DUG

Gema suara itu terdengar samar tapi Donghae bisa mendengarnya.

DUG

DUG

DUG

Suara dengan sela panjang itu makin dekat, Donghae melirik genangan air di dekatnya bergoyang bersamaan dengan ritme suara yang didengarnya. Semakin dekat suara itu, semakin terasa getaran tanah yang dibijaknya. Donghae melihat hutan bekabut didepan, menyadari ada sosok lain di balik selimut kabut tebal itu. Suara yang ternyata adalah suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat besamaan dengan munculnya bayangan hitam di balik kabut. Perlu menunggu beberapa saat untuk Donghae menyadari apa yang akan keluar dari hutan, saat kabut tak lagi menutup sosok besar itu Donghae terbelalak.

'OH, SIAL!'

Lekas berbalik dan berlari ke tengah sungai, Donghae tahu sosok besar itu menyadari keberadaannya. Sosok dengan tinggi tiga kali lipat dari manusia dewasa dan besar tubuh dua kali lipat ukuran gajah. Kulitnya berwarna hijau lendir dengan betuk layaknya manusia dan memiliki mata tunggal ditengah-tengah wajahnya. Mahkluk tak berotak namun dengan tenaga luar biasa.

Troll

Mahkluk itu Troll dan Donghae menyadarinya begitu terlambat. dia bisa melihat Troll itu mengejar dengan langkah besarnya. Raungan mengetarkan itu menjadi cambuk bagi Donghae untuk semakin ketengah sungai. Saat ia berbalik tangan besar siap menyambar tubuhnya namun sabetan pedang miliknya menghentikan niat Troll meraihnya. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar setelah itu, tentu luka itu membuat kemarahan Troll tersulut makin besar. Mahkluk besar tak berotak itu mengayunkan kayu besar yang digenggamnya, menghantamkan kearah manusia yang begitu berani padanya. Satu detik lebih cepat dari gerakan Troll, Donghae dapat menghindari serangan meski tubuhnya terpental dan pedang yang ia genggam terlepas terlempar jauh darinya.

Kesal manusia di depannya masih hidup, kembali Troll itu mengayunkan senjatanya kearah Donghae berniat menghancurkan tubuh pangeran Roran tersebut. Berguling menghindari serangan, mata Donghae cekatan mencari pedangnya. Ada, di sana. sekitar 5 meter dari posisinya sekarang kilauan pedang yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Dengan kesulitan karena air sungai yang setinggi lututnya, Donghae lekas berlari mengambil pedangnya. Baru saja pedang kembali ia genggam saat tiba-tiba ada yang meraih tubuhnya dari belakang, mengakatnya menjauhi daratan.

Donghae mengerang kesakitan saat Trool itu mengeratkan gengammannya pada tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat seberapa dekat ia sekarang dengan wajah Trool itu. Menahan kesakitan, Donghae mengunuskan pedangnya pada leher Troll, menciptakan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam.

"WRAAAAKKKKK" Teriakan kesakitan itu begitu mengerikan. Tubuh besar itu terhuyung-huyung tak menentu sebelum Donghae merasa tangan besar itu melemparkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Ia sempat merasa melayang sejenak sebelum tubuhnya mebentur bebatuan sungai begitu keras.

Sakit.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit terutama kepalanya. Terlalu sakit hingga Donghae tak mampu bergerak lagi.

Apa ia akan mati disini ?

Donghwa Hyung …..

Tidak!

Ia tidak boleh mati ! setidaknya tidak sekarang.

Donghae mencoba mengerakkan tubuhnya tapi percumah seujung jaripun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Ia masih bisa melihat Troll itu mengerang kesakitan memegangi lehernya sebelum perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menghilang dan segalanya menghitam.

Dengan marah sambil memegangi lehernya, Troll itu menatap tajam kearah manusia yang tergeletak di pinggir sungai tak sadarkan diri. Meraung keras melangkahkan kaki besarnya mendekati tubuh lemah itu. Namun belum sampai ia di pinggir sungai Troll itu merasa aliran sungai bergerak berlawanan arah, menggulung menciptakan gelombang besar dari arah berlawanan sebelum menghantamnya menyeret paksa tubuh besar itu hingga ke arah air terjun di ujung sana. Trol itu pingsan, rubuh di bawah air terjun karena menghantam tembok batu.

Tangan putih pucat itu terulur sebelum dengan pelan turun kembali ke posisi awal diantara tubuhnya. Di sampingnya terlihat mahkluk kecil bersayap biru yang lekas terbang menghampiri tubuh manusia yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir sungai meninggalkan sosok berjubah hitam dengan kerudung yang menutup wajahnya. Sosok itu berjalan dengan langkahnya yang pelan dan tak bersuara. Mahkluk biru itu terbang mengelili wajah sang manusia, memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh itu dengan khawatir sebelum menyadari sosok berjubah itu kini di sampinngnya. Sosok itu menurunkan posisi tubuhnya mengamati wajah manusia di depannya. Jemari putih pucat itu kembali terulur menyapu surai cokelat yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampan itu. Terus bergerak dari pelipis hingga berakhir ke dagu.

Berdiri dari posisinya, sosok berjubah itu berguman sesuatu dan mengerakkan jemarinya. Perlahan tubuh tak berdaya itu terangkat, melayang di atas tanah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tepi sungai dengan tubuh melayang dan mahkluk biru bersayap di belakangnya, berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke hutan.

###

Kangin menatap bulan di balik reratingan pohon, perasaan tidak enak melandanya sejak ia dan prajuritnya menemukan kuda Pangeran Donghae di luar Hutan Terlarang.

"Tuan, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan jika keadaannya seperti ini." Suara dari salah satu prajuritnya membuat Kangin tersadar lalu melihat sekelilinya.

Hampir setengah dari prajurit yang ia bawa terluka, dan beberapa mati selama perjalanan mereka. Ia sengaja tidak membawa prajurit banyak agar pencerian lebih efisien, namun sekarang ia menyesali keputusannya.

"Biarkan yang terluka beristirahat dan yang tidak tetap siaga berjaga, kata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bertahan dan menemukan Pangeran Donghae." Perintah Kangin dengan wibawanya.

"Apakah tuan yakin Pangeran masih hidup ?" Prajurit itu bertanya dengan takut-takut membuat Kangin melotot padanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kita tahu Pangeran tidak lemah dan terbiasa dalam situasi terancam. Hanya lakukan apa yang kukatakan!"

Prajurit itu menunduk hormat dan melakukan perintah pimpinannya. Kangin menghela nafas putus asa sepeninggalan prajurit itu. Seyakin apapun ia pada kemampuan Donghae, jujur ia juga mengwatirkan hal yang sama. Ia takut Donghae tak selamat. Mata tajam itu kembali melihat bulan di atas sana.

'Bertahanlah Donghae.'

###

Pagi itu begitu tenang di Hutan Terlarang, menciptakan suasana damai di hutan yang tergolong mengerikan ini. Namun ketenangan itu tidak cukup untuk membuat sosok manusia itu tenang dalam tidurnya. Mata itu bergerak samar sebelum perlahan-lahan membuka kelopaknya memperlihatkan bola cokelat bening didalamnya. Donghae menggerjapkan matanya mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum rasa sakit menyengat di kepalanya menghantam. Dia mendesis sambil memegangi kepala. Bisa ia rasakan ada kain yang melilit kepalanya erat membungkus luka. Saat pikirannya sudah kembali fokus, Pangeran itu melihat objek diatasnya. Langit langit kayu adalah apa yang dapat Donghae lihat sekarang.

Apa yang terjadi ?

Ingatan serangan Troll yang ia alami sebelum tak sadarkan diri membuatnya tersetak bangun dari pembaringannya. Pangeran itu melihat sekelilingnya dengan binggung saat melihat bahwa ia ada disebuah ruangan dengan tembok dan atap kayu. Ia sendiri duduk di ranjang kayu sedehana dengan kain putih menyelimuti tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. Jendela sedang di sisi kanannya membuat bias cahaya matahari pagi di ruangan yang Donghae duga sebagai kamar itu masuk menghatkan ruangan.

Di mana Troll yang menyerangnya ?

Tempat apa ini ?

Di mana dia ?

Berbagai pertannyaan itu harus terpotong saat tiba-tiba ada mahkluk kecil bersayap biru yang muncul di depan wajahnya. Reflek Donghae mundur ke belakang meraih pedangnya yang ia lihat ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur sebelum mengayunkannya kearah mahkluk kecil itu dengan tenaga seadanya.

Ia hampir mengenai mahkluk itu kalau bukan karena pintu kamar itu terbuka dan pedang Donghae terlepas begitu saja, terbang dan berpindah tangan pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika jadi kau." Suara halus itu terdengar dikeheningan sesaat yang sempat tercipta.

Donghae terdiam melihat ke sumber suara. Disana, tepat 2 meter dari ranjang tempatnya terduduk terlihat sosok gadis dengan gaun hitam menjuntai hingga menutup kakinya yang berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Donghae berada.

Tunggu dulu, apa?!

Terlambat, gadis itu sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang membuat Donghae reflek memundurkan tubuh lemahnya hingga punggunya membentur kepala ranjang. Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya memperhatikan wajah Donghae, luka di kepala namja itu lebih tepatnya. Ia seakan tidak peduli bahwa Donghae juga sedang memperhatikannya. Menelusuri paras yang begitu dekat dengannya sekarang.

Gadis di depannya itu memiliki rambut cokelat kemerahan yang panjang dan menggelombang membingkai wajah putih pucatnya. Matanya sehitam langit malam, hidungnya kecil, dan memiliki bibir gemuk yang mengundang. Donghae mengalihkan padanganya saat merasa mulai berfikiran aneh, meski ia harus mengakui secara garis besar gadis di depannya ini cantik.

"Kurasa dia baik-baik saja." Suara itu kembali terdengar, namun kali ini ditujukan untuk mahkluk bersayap biru di sampingnya. Gadis itu beranjak, kembali menciptakan jarak dengan Donghae lalu duduk di kursi dekat jendela dengan pedang Donghae yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Jemari itu bergerak, membuat tirai putih di jendela menggulung dengan sendirimya memperlihatkan pepohonan hijau di luar sana. Mata sehitam malam itu kembali menatap Donghae, seperti menunggu reaksinya.

Dan Donghae tidak bodoh, hal sepele tadi sudah cukup baginya untuk tahu bahwa yang di hadapannya ini adalah penyihir. Ia berada satu ruangan dengan penyihir dan kondisi tubuhnya sangat tidak mendukung untuk melawan, bagus sekali. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa ia sekarang masih hidup ? Penyihir ini harusnya sudah membunuhnya dari tadi, keuali jika ….

"Kau…kau Croi?" Pertannyaan itu adalah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Donghae dan cukup mengejutkan Penyihir di depannya. Benar-benar orang yang tak suka basa-basi ternyata.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran begitu ?" Bukannya menjawab ia malah balik bertanya, ingin tahu pemikiran namja di depannya.

"Jika kau Barthe atau Endo, aku tak akan tebangun di atas ranjang. Aku akan bangun disekap atau mungkin tak akan pernah bangun lagi. "

"Wow, kau cukup cerdas rupanya." Penyihit itu tersenyum.

"Lalu jika aku Croi apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Menyeretku ke Roran untuk menyelamatkan kakakmu, Pangeran Donghae ?"

Donghae terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan barusan.

"Dari mana kau-"

"Dia yang mengatakannya padaku." Penyihir itu menunjuk mahkluk bersayap biru yang terus terbang di sekitar Donghae. Donghae hampir lupa dengan mahkluk itu.

"Elf adalah peri yang bisa membaca pikiran dan isi hati seseorang, mengetahui nama dan tujuan seseorang bukan hal sulit baginya."

Donghae melihat Elf biru itu, melihat mahkluk itu tersenyum sumpringah sebelum mengoceh dengan suara burung padanya entah berbicara apa, Donghae tidak mengerti bahasa Elf. Pangeran itu kembali pengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Penyihir.

"Kalau begitu bantu kami, ia terkena kutukan dan keadaannya semakin melemah." Donghae hampir beranjak dari ranjang saat mengatakannya. Penyihir itu mengernyit bingung padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ?"

"Kau menolongku, kenapa kau tak mau menolong kakaku?"

Penyihir itu tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Donghae, membuat namja itu tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menolongmu secara cuma-cuma Pangeran Donghae, jangan naif. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Berterimakasilah pada Elf di sampingmu" Donghae semakin tak mengerti.

"Dia begitu menyukaimu dan aku yakin ia terus mengikutimu sejak kau masuk ke hutan. Dia yang berteriak-teriak memintaku menyelamatkanmu dari Troll semalam dengan menawarkan kesetiannya padaku selamanya. Kesepakatan kami yang menyelamatkanmu Pangeran Donghae."

Donghae melihat kearah Elf disampinnya, ia sekarang merasa bersalah sempat menghunuskan pedang pada mahkluk kecil itu.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku cukup menyukaimu juga sekarang." Entah kenapa perkataan itu justru terdengar menakutkan di telinga Donghae. Belum lagi senyum manis seribu makna yang terukir di wajah cantik itu.

Yesung benar, sekalipun ia Isis tetap saja ia penyihir. Licik dan berbahaya.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi Penyihir itu beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan ke pintu berniat meninggalkan Donghae yang sekarang membisu.

"Tunggu!" Suara itu menghentikan langkahnya, Penyihir itu kembali melihat Donghae yang kini sedang mencoba berdiri di samping ranjang dengan sedikit terhuyung.

"Kau bilang tidak akan melakukannya secara cuma-cuma kan ?" Donghae berdiri tegak menghadap penyihir didepannya.

"Kalau begitu buat kesepakatan dengan ku juga, Selamatkan kakaku maka akan kulakukan dan kuberikan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ucapan yakin itu cukup ngejutkan gadis di depannya.

Pangeran ini begitu berani, tidak lupakah dia dengan siapa ia sedang berhadapan.

Senyum manis itu kembali terukir.

"Apapun Pangeran Donghae ?" Melangkah pelan, Penyihir itu kembali mendekati Donghae hingga mereka berhadapan. Kedua tangannya perlahan bersandar di pundak Donghae, melihat mata namja di depannya, turun ke hidung mancungnya, dan berlanjut ke bibir tipisnya sebelum kembali ke mata lagi.

"Bagimana jika yang ku inginkan adalah…" Sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, jemari lembut itu memegang pipi Donghae.

"Kau."

Apa?

Penyihir itu begitu menikmati respon terkejut Donghae atas perkataannya. Bahkan gummy smilenya terlihat.

"Kau memintaku menyelamatkan satu jiwa, Pangeran. Bukankah adil jika aku meminta satu jiwa juga sebagai bayarannya ? Dan yang kuinginkan adalah kau."

Donghae ingin berteriak bahwa ia tidak mau, memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir ? Yang benar saja!

"Semua tergantung padamu Pangeran Donghae, nyawa kakakmu sekarang ada ditanganmu." Penyihir itu berkata pelan, mengkalungkan lengannya pada leher Donghae.

Ingatan Donghae kembali pada kakaknya yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Pada Ibunya yang tak berhenti menangis.

Pada ayahnya yang bersedih.

dan pada Roran yang berduka.

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat sebelum membukanya lagi cepat, melihat mata hitam malam didepannya.

Ia mungkin akan menyesali keputusannya kelak, tapi untuk sekarang ini keputusan terbaik yang bisa ia ambil.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Penyihir itu tersenyum puas.

"Kau yakin ?"

"Ya."

"Keputusan yang bijaksana Pangeran. Ini tidak akan sakit, percayalah." Kata penyihir itu begitu pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Donghae merasa wajah cantik itu semakin dekat menutup jarak mereka sebelum bibir gemuk itu menabrak bibir tipisnya dan menekannya lembut. Ciuman manis dari sang penyihir menyegel kesepakatan mereka.

Donghae menutup matanya saat merasakan jantungnya serasa diperas untuk sesaat, hanya sesaat karena setelah itu semua kembali normal.

"Kau miliku mulai sekarang." Perkataan itu terdengar saat Donghae kembali membuka mata sedetik setelah bibir mereka terpisah. Mata penyihir itu melihat ke dada telanjang Donghae, mengelus pada lambang bunga yang terukir tepat di jantung Donghae. Lambang yang mengingatkan Donghae bahwa jiwanya kini milik penyihir di depannya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu setelahnya.

"Dan panggil aku Hyukjae."

TBC

Akhirnya Hyuk bisa muncul juga !

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian ?

aneh kah ? janggalkah ? membosankan ?

di kritik aja biar chapter depan tak perbaiki.

aku minta maaf untuk typo di chap 1 dan mungki juga di chap ini, enggak q edit ulang soalnya hehehe

and thank for reading :D

Special thanks : Zhouhee1015, amalia1993, ukeHyuk line, lyndaariezz, Cloudyvu, .1, cho. .794, Reezuu Kim


	3. Chapter 3

Serigala itu melompat mencoba menerkam Kangin dengan gigi tajamnya namun urung saat sebuah tombak menusuk tubuh serigala itu. Ia melihat parajurit yang menyelematkannya sejenak sebagai ungkapan terima kasih sebelum membantu yang lainnya menangani kumpulan serigala-serigala liar. Jika di hitung aentah sudah berapa jenis mahkluk buas binatang ataupun hewan yang mereka tangani. Kangin benar-benar membuktikan sendiri kenapa hutan ini diberi nama Hutan Terlarang. Salah satu srigala tiba-tiba saja terdiam, mengendus mencium sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dan tindakan ini diikuti dengan yang lainnya, kawanan berhenti menyerang membuat manusia-manusia di sana binggung. Salah satu yang paling besar mangaung lalu berlari pergi di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Kenapa mereka pergi ?" Kangin bertanya entah kepada siapa saat matanya melihat kepergian para serigala.

"Tuan lihat itu." salah satu prajurit menunjuk kearah berlawanan dari perginya para serigala itu. Di sana mereka bisa melihat sosok yang semakin mendekati mereka.

"Semuanya, waspada." Kangin mendesis pelan dan memasang kuda-kudanya, menggenggam pedangnya erat.

Sosok itu semakin dekat dan semakin terlihat bahwa itu adalah manusia. Saat semakin dekat lagi Kangin langsung mengenalinya.

"Donghae!" Kangin berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Pelukan persaudaraan pun Kangin berikan sebagai wujud rasa syukurnya.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup anak nakal, kupikir kau sudah mati ditelan monster!" Kangin mengacak rambut Donghae main-main, membuat Pangeran itu kesal dan menempis tangan kasar itu jauh-jauh dari kepalanya yang masih terperban.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau seperti mengharapkanku mati Hyung."Gerutu Pangeran itu justru membuat Kangin tertawa, namun tawa itu perlahan hilang saat menyadari sosok lain di belakang Pangeran mereka.

Sosok berjubah hitam, dengan aura tenang di sekelilingnya.

**Beautiful Witch**

**Chapter 3**

**Pair : Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswicth**

**Summary : Donghae akan melakukan apa saja agar kakaknya Donghwa lepas dari kutukan, bahkan jika ia harus memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir sekalipun.**

Ryewook menjeplak pintu dengan begitu kasar, membuat Yesung menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa karena kaget.

"Tak bisakah kau berperilaku sedikit lembut, kau seorang gadis demi Tuhan."

Ryewook tidak peduli dengan kritikan Tuannya sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus segera Tuannya tahu.

"Pangeran Donghae….Pangeran Donghae sudah kembali." Seperti yang ia duga Tuannya itu langsung mendongak menatapnya.

"Beliau kembali dengan prajurit Kangin."

"Di mana ia sekarang ?"

"Aku dengar mereka sedang menuju istana bagian timur."

"Kamar Donghwa!" Yesung bangkit akan berlari keluar ruang kerjannya namun terhenti saat lengannya ditangkap cepat oleh Ryewook. Ia melihat penuh tanya pada asistennya itu.

"Dan mereka juga membawa seseorang, Tuan."

###

Semua orang di kamar itu terdiam saat sosok berjubah hitam itu masuk ke kamar sang Putra Mahkota. Setiap mata mengikuti kemana sosok itu berjalan.

"Suruh mereka semua keluar Hyung." Donghae berkata pelan pada Kangin sebelum menghampiri ibunya yang masih begitu setia di samping Putra pertamanya.

"Donghae! Donghae, astaga Ibu sangat khawatir." Ratu memeluk Donghae erat, membelai pipinya penuh rasa syukur karena Putranya baik-baik saja. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat keadaan Ibunya yang begitu kusut, wajah cantiknya tak teroles oleh apapun, dan badannya semakin kurus saja. Ia sadar Ibunya pasti sangat menderita atas tindakan nekatnya padahal keadaan Hyungnya sudah menjadi pukulan yang hebat bagi sang Ibunda.

Mata cokelat yang sama dengan milik Donghae itu melihat kehadiran orang lain yang asing di dalam ruangan.

"Dia siapa Donghae ?"Tanya wanita berparas lembut itu saat Putra keduannya itu membantunya bangkit. Tapi bukannya menjawab Putranya itu malah menggiringnya kepintu keluar.

" Nanti Ibunda, sekarang ke kamarlah beristirahat. " Saat sampai di depan pintu besar itu Donghae memanggil pelayan dan menyuruh mereka mengantar Ratu ke kamarnya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku yang akan menjaga Hyung, Ibunda tenang saja."

Ratu menurut, meski ia terus melihat kearah Donghae saat para pelayan membimbingnya ke kamar. Tepat saat Donghae akan menutup pintu ia melihat Yesung diikuti asistennya lari terengah-engah menuju ke arahnya.

"Masuklah Hyung, tapi jangan tanya apapun dulu." Yesung mengangguk mengerti sebelum keduanya masuk kedalam kamar Donghwa.

Di sana, di samping ranjang Donghwa sosok berjubah hitam itu membuka tudung jubahnya memperlihatkan surai cokelat kemerahannya. Ryewook menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sebelum teriakannya sempat keluar, ia melihat kearah Tuannya yang sama terkejutnya. Bertahun-tahun mereka meneliti Penyihir jadi dengan sekali lihat mereka bisa tahu siapa gadis didepannya.

Pangeran mereka membawa Penyihir masuk ke Roran! Astaga!

Hyukjae melihat tubuh terbaring tak berdaya itu, matanya menelusuri tubuh itu dengan cermat mencari sesuatu yang aneh. Jemarinya terulur, membuka satu kelopak mata Donghwa membuat Kangin sudah akan beranjak mengunus pisaunnya tapi segera dihentikan Donghae. Donghae menggeleng, member isyarat pada Kangin agar membiarkannya saja.

"Pisau." Suara lembut itu sukses mengejutkan 4 orang yang ada di sana, mereka melihat ke sumber suara yang masih focus pada Donghwa.

Donghae lekas merebut pisau Kangin lalu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae, tidak dipedulikannya Kangin yang melototinya tak percaya. Pisau perak itu berpindah ke tangan putih pucat itu. Hyukjae merunduk melihat dada Donghwa dan dengan cekatan memotong benang-benang kancing bajunya membuat semua orang sempat berhenti bernafas karena terkejut dengan aksinya.

Dapat dilihat dada dengan bercak ungu itu, hal ini memang sudah muncul sejak Donghwa tak sadarkan diri dan semakin hari bercak itu semakin jelas terlihat. Hyukjae berdecak tak suka, ia benci berurusan dengan sihir macam ini. Penyihir itu menggenggam mata pisau dengan tangan kirinya, mengoreskannya sepanjang telapak tangannya menciptakan luka. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan terlukanya di atas dada Donghwa, meremas telapak tangannya hingga darahnya menetes membasahi dada Pangeran Mahkota.

Begitu pelan Hyukjae berguman sesuatu yang cukup panjang, dan terus berguman.

"Apa yang dia lakukan ?" Kangin yang dari tadi sedang berusaha untuk tidak mencekik penyihir di depannya semakin dibuat binggung.

"Ssssttt, ia sedang membaca mantranya." Berbeda dengan Kangin, Yesung justru melihatnya dengan kagum.

Donghae yang ada paling dekat dengan Hyukjae menyadari sesuatu. Perlahan tapi basti cairan darah Hyukjae bergerak, terus bergerak dan bergerak hingga akhirnya membentuk lambang lingkaran dengan bintang didalamnya. Alunan mantra itu berhenti saat lambang terbentuk sempurna.

"Keluar kau." Suara Hyukjae begitu dingin dan penuh ancaman.

Suasana sempat hening sejenak karena semua orang menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tawa mengerikan itu tiba-tiba terdengar, mengejutkan semua orang terutama Donghae. Tawa itu masih segar di ingatannya, tawa yang menghantarkan kutukan bagi kakaknya dengan perantara dirinya.

Kabut hitam itu muncul tepat di lambang darah Hyukjae seakan kabut itu keluar dari poro-pori kulit Donghwa. Kabut itu semakin banyak keluar membuatnya membumbung tinggi hingga kelangit-langit kamar dan mulai membentuk sosok abstrak seorang wanita dengan tawanya yang mengerikan.

Semua orang reflek mundur kebelakang. Kangin siap akan mengambil pedangnya, Ryewook memegang ujung baju Yesung dengan tangannya yang bergetar, dan Donghae menatap tak percaya, ia tak percaya mahkluk seperti itu berdiam diri dalam tubuh hyungnya.

"Kalian para Barthe sama sekali tidak berkembang, masih menggunakan kutukan macam ini." Hyukje tesenyum meremehkan pada bayangan kabut yang terlihat siaga atas kehadiran Hyukjae.

"Kenapa ? Terkejut melihatku ?"

Kabut putih tiba-tiba saja muncul dari bawah gaun hitam Hyukjae, semakin lama semakin banyak membuat sosok hitam itu berteriak keras menciptakan pusaran angin yang membuat ruangan serasa dilewati angin topan. Hampir semua benda melayang terbang mengikuti gelombang angin hitam itu.

Kabut putih bukannya tersapu namun justru ikut mengikuti gelombang hitam yang terus berputar memakan kabut hitam itu tanpa ampun, semakin lama semakin mempersempit ruang kabut hitam untuk bergerak. Teriakkan mengerikan itu semakin lama semakin tak terdengar seiring dengan kabut putih yang menelan habis kabut hitam tak bersisa. Hyukjae berguman sesuatu membuat kabut putih itu mulai memadatkan diri, trus memadat hingga menjadi berukuran kecil dan akhirnya menjadi bola putih layaknya mutiara. Bola mutiara itu jatuh ke ranjang tepat saat Donghwa tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya seperti baru bangun dari mimpi buruk sebelum terbatuk-batuk memegangi dadanya.

"Hyung!" Donghae lekas membantu Hyungnya yang akhirnya terbangun, menanyakan keadaanya dengan khawatir. Ia bisa melihat bercak-bercak ungu di dada Hyungnya berangsur-ansur mengilang dan wajah Hyungnya yang pucat juga lama kelamaan kembali berwarna.

Hyukjae mengambil bola putih dari atas ranjang, mengamatinya sejenak sebelum melemparkannya pada Kangin yang kaget setengah mati.

"Bakar itu, pastikan terbakar seluruhnya hingga menjadi abu."

###

Yesung meremas tangannya yang berkeringat, ia berusaha tenang dalam duduknya. Matanya melihat Hyukjae yang duduk beberapa meter darinya. Penyihir itu duduk bosan, tangan kanannya menyangga kepalanya sedang tangan kirinya sedang dibalut perban oleh Ryewook yang tampak takut-takut. Ya, siapa yang tidak takut? salah sedikit saja ia bisa jadi abu.

Sebenarnya Yesung juga takut, tapi perasaan kagumnya lebih mendominasi sekarang. Baru saja ia menyaksikan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat bagaimana kekuatan sihir. Bagaimana mungkin kegelapan yang pekat seakan tak tertembus tadi menghilang begitu saja menyisakan sebutir bola layaknya mutiara, bukankah itu sangat hebat?! Terlepas dari hal-hal negative sihir benar-benar mengagumkan.

Banyak yang ingin Yesung tanyakan, banyak yang ingin ia konfirmasi dari penyihir di depannya, namun ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Yesung berdehem sebentar mengetes suara.

"Jadi Hyukjae-shi…bagaimana kau melakukannya ?" Tanpa basi-basi Yesung bertanya, ia tak peduli jika hal ini dinilai kurang sopan karena rasa penasarannya sudah seperti mengrogoti otaknya.

Iris sehitam malam itu melirik Yesung sejenak sebelum melihat tangan kirinya yang sudah selesai dibalut dengan rapi. Donghae meninggalkan ia dengan dua orang yang menurutnya aneh di sini, di ruang penuh buku dan beragam gelas-gelas kaca untuk percobaan. Untung saja jendela besar di sampinnya membuat atmosfer lebih terasa akrap baginya. Pepohonan rindang dan berbagai bunga di pelantaran istana terlihat jelas dari tempatnya duduk, setidaknya tempat ini terasa nyaman baginya.

"Hyukjae-shi ?" Hyukjae kembali melirik Yesung

"Hanya mantra, ….."

"Yesung, panggil saja aku Yesung! Dan gadis itu asistenku Ryewook." Yesung menunjuk Ryewook yang sudah menjauh dari Hyukjae, membuat jarak aman. Hyukjae hanya acuh, tapi percayalah ia akan mengingat semua nama orang yang ditemuinya.

"Hanya mantra Yesung-shi, tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Apa yang tidak istimewa, itu perlu kekuatan yang cukup besar! Ah tidak hanya itu,diperlukan bakat sihir yang istimewa untuk mencabut kutukan dengan semudah itu!" Yesung mengatakan pendapatnya dengan semangat meminta konfirmasi sebenarnya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum penuh makna

"Hentikan rasa penasanmu Yesung-shi."

"Apa? Tunggu dulu aku hanya-"

"Semakin sedikit yang kau tahu semakin baik, jadi jangan mencari tahu. Percayalah." Potong Hyukjae melihat keluar jendela.

Suasana menjadi hening, dua manusia itu sedang meikirkan peringatan yang penyihir itu berikan. Namun pemikirran mereka terpotong saat pintu besar itu terbuka dengan kasar menampilkan Donghae yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari namun ekspresi wajahnya seperti bahagia, lega, dan bersyukur dicampur menjadi satu. Ia mendekati Hyukjae dan tanpa ragu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung sangat baik sekarang, ia makan sangat banyak tadi seperti orang kelaparan. Ia bahkan sudah bisa tertawa, ia juga berbicara banyak denganku seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar baik-baik saja sekarang." Donghae bercerita dengan bahagia kepada Hyukjae seperti anak yang menceritakan sesuatu kepada ibunya. Dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Perlahan Hyukjae mendekat ke Donghae, tangannya yang terbalut perban mengenggam jemari Donghae dengan gerakan lembut.

"Kutukannya terlepas, tentu ia baik-baik saja sekarang Donghae." Pandangan Hyukjae menangkap mata cokelat Donghae, membuat namja di depannya itu tersadar. Tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kenapa ia mengatakan semua itu pada Hyukjae ?

Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menemui Hyukjae ?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya. Itu pasti karena rasa senangnya. Yap, karena senang Hyungnya bebas dari kutukan dan yang membebaskannya adalah Hyukjae. Ini hanya sekedar ungkapan rasa terima kasih meski Hyukjae melakukan ini tidak dengan gratis. Rasa berat di lengannya membuat Donghae kembali dari pemikirannya yang mendalam. Ia melihat Hyukjae yang bersandar di lengannya dengan mata tertutup. Donghae bahkan bisa mencium wangi khas dari surai cokelat kemerahan itu, wangi khas seperti ….

Strawberry ?

Donghae mulai menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dengan perlahan, ia mulai merasa tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa aneh terutama jantungnya, ia takut Hyukjae sedang mencoba menyihirnya sekarang.

"Diamlah, biarkan aku tidur sekarang." Suara lembut itu langsung membuat Donghae terdiam. Dan yang membuatnya lebih heran lagi, kenapa ia langsung menurut ? Apa karena pemilik jiwanya sekarang Hyukjae ?

Pandangannya menangkap tangan Hyukjae yang terperban. Satu hal yang baru Donghae sadari, gadis ini mungkin penyihir tapi tubuhnya selayaknya gadis lainnya. Akan berdarah jika tersayat dan akan memar jika terpukul. Donghae kembali melihat Hyukjae, tatapannya melembut dan membalas genggaman gadis di sampingnya.

Donghae terus tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan dua orang yang tampak terkejut dengan interaksi Pangeran mereka dengan Penyihir didepannya.

###

Tempat itu layaknya gua raksasa didalam tanah, akar-akar pohon raksasa membentuk penyangga-penyangga yang kokoh untuk menampung berton-ton batu sekalipun. Pilar-pilar tanah seakan memisahkan tiap ruangan raksasa yang hanya di terangi obor api di beberapa sudut di sana. Tepat di bagian tengah tempat itu terdapat sebuah tungku yang berukuran begitu besar, di dalamnya terdapat cairan kental berwarna hitam yang mendidih. Beberapa orang-orang berjubah hitam terlihat mengelilingi tungku, berguman mantra-mantra panjang yang sulit di mengerti.

Kahadiran seseorang yang baru saja datang membuat alunan mantra itu terhenti, semua penyihir itu menunduk hormat pada orang yang baru datang itu.

"Apa sudah siap ?"

"Hanya tinggal mencari perantaranya Tuan, maka semuanya dapat dilakukan."

Sosok itu menyeringai

"Lakukan dengan cepat agar para manusia itu tidak bisa bernafas lebih lama lagi"

"Tentu saja tuan, dengan senang hati."

Semua penyihir di sana tertawa mengerikan.

###

Donghae mengerjap mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar yang masuk ke matanya, ia membuka matanya hanya untuk di sambut oleh paras cantik seorang wanita yang terlelap tepat di depannya.

Tunggu ?! Apa !

Reflek pangeran itu menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuat ia terjatuh dari ranjang dengan tidak elitnya. Ia dapat melihat Hyukjae yang terbangun karena suara jatuhnya yang lumayan keras. Gadis itu melihat Donghae sejenak sebelum kembali merebahkan kepalannya dan kembali tidur seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Aish!" Donghae mendesis pelan

Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi, ia akan mendapati gadis Penyihir ini tidur dengannya di pagi hari padahal ia yakin tadi malam ia tidur sendiri, entah kapan Hyukjae merangkak ke ranjangnya. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya, ibunya pengecualian tentu saja. Bahkan saat pertama kali mendapati Hyukjae di ranjangnya hampir saja ia mengambil pedang yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Ia benci terbangun pagi hari dengan kejutan macam ini, sungguh. Tapi ia bisa apa, Hyukjae bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan padanya dan Donghae tidak berhak untuk mengajukan keberatan.

Ketukan pintu membuat Donghae langsung bengkit dari posisinya, menyuruh para pelayan yang membantunya bersiap masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Lihat!

Bahkan para pelayan yang setiap hari membantunya pun masih terkejut setiap masuk ke kamarnya dan lagi-lagi menemukan Hyukjae di ranjangnya. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang para pelayan ini pikirkan tentang ia sekarang.

Selesai bersiap Donghae akan menjalankan aktifitas pangerannya seperti biasa, tapi nanti ia harus menjelaskan perihal Hyukjae pada keluarganya dan Yesung tentu saja. Sejak kedatangan Hyukjae, mereka sudah memberondongnya dengan ratusan pertannyaan mengenai Hyukjae, dan bagaimana ia bisa membawa Hyukjae. Bukannya Donghae ingin mengulur waktu hanya saja ia tidak tega dengan respon keluargannya dan teman-temannya jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, tahu jika Donghae memberikan jiwanya sebagai jaminan kesembuhan Hyungnya.

###

Hari ini langit begitu cerah, bahkan tak ada awan yang menutupi warna biru di atas sana. Hyukjae melakahkan kakinya membuat gaun hitamnya merayun, di belakangnya Ryewook dengan setia (atau terpaksa) mengikutinya. Gadis itu memang terus menemaninya selama ia di Roran, menjawab semua pertannyaannya dengan takut-takut. Benar-benar gadis yang lucu. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong hingga ia sampai di taman istana yang begitu bersar. Hyukjae bahkan bisa melihat air terjun buatan yang membelah bangunan istana.

Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menagkap gerombolan gadis-gadis dengan gaun berwarna warni dan dandanan layaknya putri terhormat di taman tengah istana itu.  
"Siapa mereka ?" Hyukjae menunjuk kearah segerombolan wanita yang berjarak lumayan jauh darinya.

"Ah, mereka adalah para putri dari para bangsawan atau kerabat kerajaan di sini. Mereka menjalani pendidikan langsung oleh Permaisuri sebagai seorang Putri. Semua hal mulai dari tingkah laku sampai tata bahasa, mereka di latih sejak kecil. Bisa di katakan mereka adalah para Putri di kerajaan Roran." Ryewook menjelaskan, lalu ia menunjuk salah satu Putri yang ada di sana.

"Yang memakai gaun putih itu adalah Putri Sora, ia adalah putri dari perdana menteri sekaligus tunangan pangeran Donghwa. Calon permaisuri selanjutnya. dan …" Ryewook mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari seseorang.

"Itu, yang bergaun biru adalah Putri Yoona kerabat jauh Permaisuri dan yang bergaun merah jambu adalah Putri Jessica, putri bungsu salah satu menteri di Roran. Keduannya adalah calon tunangan Pangeran Donghae." Ryewook tersenyum bangga namun sedetik kemudian lansung menutup mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang ia katakan, membuat Hyukjae mengernyit. Ia kembali melihat kearah dua putri yang ditunjuk oleh Ryewook tadi.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki Donghae, tidak akan pernah." Hyukjae berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman setelah mengatakannya. Tanpa tahu ada yang mengikutinya setelah kepergiannya.

Perjalanan Hyukjae menyusuri Roran selalu berakhir di sini, di perpustakaan kerajaan. Membaca beberapa buku asing di sana cukup meyenangkan bagi Hyukjae. Tempat ini selalu sepi dan cahaya masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar di sana membuat tempat ini begitu terang. Tempat yang sempurna untuk Croi sepertinya. Namun derap langkah seseorang mengganggu ketenangan itu. Derap seorang gadis bergaun merah jambu dengan paras cantik dan dandanan bangsawan yang mewah. Di belakangnya terdapat beberapa pelayan yang terus mencoba menenangkan Putri mereka.

Ryewook mulai cemas dengan kedatangan Putri Jessica di hadannya. Gosip tentang Pangeran Donghae pasti telah sampai ketelingannya. Gasip tentang Pangeran Donghae yang memiliki kekasih seorang penyihir, bahkan ada yang mengatakan Pangeran Donghae sudah menikahi seorang penyihir dari Hutan Terlarang.

Coba bayangkan. Calon tunanganmu direbut oleh gadis lain, dan gadis itu adalah Penyihir. Itu tidak terdengar menyenangkan.

"Kau penyihir itu kan ?" Pertanyaan dengan nada tajam itu membuat Hyukjae menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang penyihir masuk ke Roran, aku yakin kau melakukannya dengan kekuatan iblismu itu kan!"

Wow, Jessika begitu berani dan semua orang mulai menghawatirkannya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan padanya jika marah.

"Kalian tak seharusnya di sini, Roran terlalu suci untuk penyihir seperti kalian. Dan kau menodainnya dengan kehadiranmu disini." Hyukjae dapat melihat para pelayan yang mencoba menghentikan Jessica. Hyukjae bangkit, berniat pergi karena malas meladeni anak macam putri di depannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, aku belum selesai !" Jessica berteriak nyaring, membuat Hyukjae urung melangkah.

"Darah kalian adalah kutukan, sihir kalian adalah kutukan, kalian para penyihir adalah kutukan untuk dunia ini !" Kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar. Kata-kata yang sudah ratusan kali Hyukjae dengar.

Hyukjae mencengkram tangannya erat, Bahkan Ryewook dapat merasakan aura gelap milik penyihir ini keluar.

"Kenapa diam saja aku benar kan ?" Nada meremehkan itu terdengar.

"Kalian harusnya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini! Kalian lebih kejam dari pembunuh sekalipun, kalian lebih hina dari mereka ! Kalian hal paling hida di-"

BPRAAAAAANG

Terjadi begitu cepat.

Semua kaca jendela raksasa itu pecah berhamburan kemana-mana, seperti ada gelombang ledakan dari luar yang membuat semua jendela perpustakan itu hancur. Semua orang berteriak dan merunduk bersamaan. Mereka tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi, mereka semua syok dan ketakutan. Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Jessica dapat merasakan beberapa pecahan kaca mengenai tubuhnya, bahkan pipinya pun tergores membuat darah keluar dari luka itu. Ia mulai menangis kesakitan sekaligus ketakutan. Ia tidak sadar saat Hyukjae berjalan kearahnya dan menunduk di posisi yang sejajar dengannya.

"Jaga mulut cantikmu mulai sekarang Putri. Aku bisa menghancurkan wajahmu atau mengeluarkan isi perutmu dalam sekali jentikan jari. Atau mungkin menghilangkan isi otakmu. Jadi jangan ulangi lagi tindakanmu ini, ne?" Senyum manis itu terlihat menakutkan, membuat Jessica bahkan tak bisa bergerak. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dari wajahnya bahkan sampai Hyukjae meninggalkan perpustakan dan para pelayan membantunya berdiri.

###

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya kasar, ia mendekati Hyukjae yang duduk santai di kursi panjang di sana memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Nada marah begitu ketara di sana membuat Hyukjae mengernyit sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau membuatnya ketakutan samapai seperti itu. Membuat tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan kaca!" Donghae menaikkan nada bicaranya, ia sangat marah sekarang.

Betapa terkejutnya ia tadi saat mendengar laporan insiden di perpustakaan. Untung saja luka ditubuh Jessica itu tidak dalam sehingga akan menghilang seiring waktu, namun Donghae tidak menjamin dengan trauma yang di alami gadis itu.

"Ah, Putri manja itu! Bagaimana keadaanya ? " Nada ringan itu semakin menyulut emosi Donghae.

"Buruk. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?! Kau harusnya tidak menyakiti seseorang di sini!"

"Aku hanya memberikan pelajaran pada mulut manisnya itu."

Donghae geram ia menarik lengan Hyukjae, membuat gadis itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, atau akau akan-"

"Akan apa ? membunuhku ? Jangan koyol." Hyukjae menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang mencengkeram lengan kecilnya di gantikan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh pundak Donghae.

"Kau memiliki perjanjian denganku, tidakkah kau ingat bahwa jiwamu adalah miliku ?"

Donghae tahu, sangat tahu!

"Aku yakin kau bukan namja yang akan melanggar perkataanmu sendiri, lagi pula jika kau melanggar aku bisa menempatkan kutukan baru untuk siapa saja di Roran. Jadi jika kau ingin tidak ada yang terluka suruh mereka menjaga sikapnya. Kemarahanku bukan hal baik, Donghae sayang." Hyukjae mengelus pipi Donghae perlahan, sebelum mengecupnya pelan.

Donghae menyentak tangan Hyukjae darinya, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari gadis di depannya. Ia dapat melihat Hyukjae tersenyum menyeringai dalam kemenangan.

Ia pikir Hyukjae tidak seperti penyihir lainnya.

Ia pikir Hyukjae memiliki setidaknya sedikit perasaan.

Tapi ia salah, penyihir tetap saja penyihir.

Dan lihat saja sekarang. Apa yang ia bawa kedalam Roran, ia membawa kegelapan yang lebih pekat sekarang.

Dengan menahan emosinya Donghae meninggalkan kamarnya, ia tidak tahan satu ruangan dengan Penyihir ini. Ia tidak menjamin tidak menghunuskan pedangnya pada Hyukjae jika bertahan lebih lama lagi di sana.

Pangeran itu pergi dengan kemarahannya.

Pangeran itu pergi tanpa tahu saat sosoknya menghilang. Senyum penuh seringaian itu perlahan memudar, iris sehitam malam yang mencermikan kelicikan itu melembut. Ada luka dan kekecewaan di sana.

Hyukjae kembali melihat jendela, menahan gejolak di dalam hatinya. Ia sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Apakah aku bisa bertahan ?

TBC

Jujur aja aku gak pede dengan chapter yang satu ini. Jadi kalau jelek atau kalian gak suka bilang aja oke! maaf soal typo juga.

Dan untuk para fans yang idolanya kebagian tokoh antagonis tolong jangan di masukin ke hati ya ya ya ? ini cuma fiksi kok.

Oh iya untuk salah penulisan gummy smile saya mengaku salah, itu murni kesalahan saya (sujud minta ampun) ampuni hamba! Plak!

Untuk yang tanya alasan Hyuk ngambil jiwa Hae akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, nikmati aja. Mulai chapter depan aku berencana mulai memunculkan anak-anak suju yang lain, biar rame hehehe

Thanks for reading :D

**Special thanks : ****ukeHyuk line****, ****Zhouhee1015****, ****ranigaem1****, ****Polarise437, ****Haebaragi, ****Cloudyvu****, ****chowlee794****, ****lyndaariezz****, ****HAEHYUK IS REAL****, ****Reezuu Kim****, ****Haehyuk, ****nanazz, ****, ****haehyuk86****, ****azihaehyuk****, ****DeclaJewELF**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak bisa, tidak bisa!

Ia tidak bisa jika berhadapan langsung dengan Penyihir itu, ia akan bernasip sama seperti Jessica atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi. Ia tidak boleh gegabah dan memikirkannya dengan matang.

Jemari lentiknya menarik pena bulu dan kertas lalu dengan tenang menulis kata demi kata, memastikan semua isi pikirannya tersampaikan pada tulisannya. Selesai menulis, ia melipat kertasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih berukuran sedang. Mata beningnya menatap surat itu sejenak sebelum ia memanggil pelayan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Antarkan suratku ini pada ayahku di Irene, pastikan ayahku sendiri yang menerimanya."Pelayan itu menunduk patuh menerima surat itu lalu keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan majikannya yang kini meremas kedua tangannya.

Ia berharap penuh pada ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful Witch**

**Chapter 4**

**Pair : Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswicth**

**Summary : Donghae akan melakukan apa saja agar kakaknya Donghwa lepas dari kutukan, bahkan jika ia harus memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir sekalipun.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Suara Yesung terdengar siang itu membuat Donghae menoleh padanya, mengesampingkan kertas-kertas yang harus ia baca hari ini. Mereka ada di ruang kerja Yesung, mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan sesekali bertukar pikiran.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau bilang ia meminta jiwamu tapi kenapa kau bisa bebas berkeliaran?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Donghae menaruh kertasnya di atas meja, bernar-benar tak berniat meneruskannya. Moodnya langsung hilang begitu topic ini dibahas.

Ya, Donghae sudah mengatakan semuanya pada keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya tentang bagaimana ia membawa Hyukjae ke Roran. Dan ia tidak terkejut saat tatapan menyesa, kecewa, sedih dan marah yang ia terima. Ibunya menangis sambil memeluknya erat tak ingin melepasnya, Ayahnya menatapnya kecewa, dan Donghwa merasa menyesal atas semuanya. Mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak, membunuh Hyukjae pun tertalalu beresiko bagi keselamatan Donghae sekarang. Belajar dari pengalaman Donghwa.

"Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_, tanyakan sendiri padanya."

"Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh atau berubah dalam dirimu setelah Hyukjae meminta jiwamu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bermimpi buruk atau bermimpi aneh?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pernah mengeluarkan benda aneh dalam tubuhmu? Memuntahkan sesuatu mungkin?"

"Itu menjijikan, Tidak! Dan tidak untuk pertanyaanmu berikutnya _Hyung_!" Serobot Donghae saat Yesung akan angkat bicara.

Mereka diam setelahnya, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yesung masih merasa ada yang mengganjal dengan semua ini. Menurutnya, harusnya keadaan Donghae tidak sebaik ini. Bila jiwa yang Hyukjae minta, harusnya Donghae sudah mati sekarang karena jiwanya terambil bukan? Atau paling tidak Donghae akan seperti boneka karena jiwanya dikendalikan. Tapi ini tidak terjadi apa-apa dan hal justru membuat Yesung lebih khawatir. Ia takut bahwa Hyukjae sedang mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya mengingat ia adalah Croi, mereka cenderung mengembangkan sihir yang mereka miliki.

"Tapi _Hyung_….." Suara Donghae mendapat respon penuh dari Yesung.

"Dia menandaiku."

"Menandaimu? Di mana?" Donghae memegang dada kirinya, tepat ditempat jantungnya berdetak.

"Di sini, tandanya seperti gambar kuncup bunga."Dahi Yesung mengernyit, ia belum pernah mendengar tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

Apa sebenarnya yang Hyukjae coba lakukan?

Yesung memegangi kepalanya, ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut karena terlalu banyak berfikir.

.

###

.

Ryewook hanya melongo melihat strawberry di keranjang itu sudah akan habis, buah merah dengan rasa asam yang khas itu terus saja masuk ke mulut Penyihir didepannya. Tadi pagi saat ia menemui Hyukjae di kamar Pangeran Donghae seperti biasa mood gadis ini benar-benar buruk, bahkan sampai sore hari moodnya masih juga belum membaik. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Penyihir ini.

Lalu tadi tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae memintanya buah strawberry, merengek seperti anak kecil yang justru membuat Ryewook tambah binggung. Namun sekarang ia tahu kenapa. Hyukjae sedang mencoba mengembalikan moodnya dengan memakan makanan kesukaannya. Hal ini mirip seperti dirimya saat kesal.

Sadar atau tidak, selama ini secara tidak langsung Ryewook mempelajari perilaku Hyukjae. Menurutnya selain mempunyai kekuatan sihir Hyukjae selayaknya gadis biasa, emosinya wajar, perilakunya wajar, tidak ada yang istimewa. Insiden di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu bukannya membuatnya takut tapi justru membuatnya merasa Hyukjae semakin manusiawi. Menurutnya respon Hyukjae wajar, hanya saja mungkin kekuatan sihir gadis ini yang terlalu besar. Ryewook berfikir sembari melihat bagaimana Hyukjae membuat teko, cangkir, dan gelas disampingnya bergerak meracik sendiri segelas teh.

Hyukjae melahap strawberry terakhirnya, pikirannya melayang. Beberapa hari ini Donghae menghindarinya dan ini membuatnya moodnya memburuk. Pangeran itu bahkan tidak menyentuh kamarnya sama sekali.

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Ia harus melakukan kontak fisik dengan Donghae tidak peduli apa. Ia sudah menanam bibitnya dan akan terancam mati jika keadaannya terus seperti ini. Hyukjae mendengus, ia kesal karena masalah kecil(menurutnya) di perpustakaan bisa mempertaruhkan apa yang coba ia bangun dengan segala usahanya selama ini. Ia akan membawa Donghae kemari, menyeretnya bila perlu. Ia tidak boleh gagal kali ini, bibitnya tidak boleh mati kali ini.

Deg

Prang

Teko yang menuang teh ke dalam cangkir itu terjatuh ke lantai seperti kehilanan pegangannya membuat Ryewook terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah Hyukjae yang terbelalak. Penyihir itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat kesegala arah secara acak, seperti mencari sesuatu. Hyukjae sempat berdiri diam dengan cemas sebelum perlahan duduk kembali di kursi.

"Hyukjae-_shi_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab ia hanya melirik Ryewook sekilas dan kembali memikirkan firasat jelek yang ia rasakan barusan. Ia merasakan aura hitam sekilas tadi, ia tidak mungkin salah.

Ada sesuatu di istana ini, sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Hyukjae meremas pegangan kursi lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu membuat Ryewook yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan panik mengikutinya.

.

###

.

Kotak berwarna cokelat di atas meja itu masih tertutup rapat membuat Yoona mengamatinya dengan penasaran.

"Ini dari ayah?"

"Iya, Putri. Beliau mendapatkannya dari seorang ilmuan sihir di Irene."

Yoona mengambil pisau buah, memotong tali yang menyegel kotak dengan rapat sebelum membukannya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah guci.

Sebuah guci berwarna hitam tepatnya, pada tubuh guci terdapat ukiran-ukiran seni layaknya guci pada umumnya hanya saja terdapat tulisan-tulisan asing yang tidak di mengerti oleh Putri cantik itu.

"Beliau mengatakan guci tersebut dapat menyerap kekuatan sihir, yang perlu Putri lakukan adalah memastikan orang yang terkena sihir membuka gucinya."

Yoona mengerti sekarang, jadi menurut ayahnya Donghae sudah terkena sihir dari gadis itu. Benar, itu benar. kenapa ia tak terfikir tentang hal itu? Tentu saja Penyihir itu menyihir Donghae sehingga menjadi miliknya dengan begitu mudah. Membuatnya kehilangan sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus orang yang dicintainya.

Yoona dan Donghae adalah kerabat jauh karena itu sejak kecil mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Yoona begitu menyukai sosok Donghae yang baik dan begitu ceria, Pangeran itu selalu berhasil menghidupkan suasana dan dicintai semua orang. Beranjak dewasa perasaannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Perasaan cinta yang membuatnya belajar begitu keras hingga ia bisa menjadi salah satu calon tunangan Donghae. Ia hanya perlu menunjukkan pada Permaisuri bahwa ia lebih cantik, lebih pintar, dan lebih anggun dari Jessica maka ia bisa memiliki Donghae. Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, Tapi segalanya berubah karena kedatangan Penyihir itu.

Penyihir tak tahu diri yang merebut seluruh perhatian Donghae dalam sekejap.

Ia begitu marah saat mendengar bahwa penyihir itu tidur satu ranjang dengan Donghaenya, ya Donghae pasti sudah menjadi miliknya kalau Penyihir itu tidak ada. Mata bening itu kembali melihat guci di tanganya, menguatkan tekadnya.

"Katakan pada Pangeran Donghae aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, katakan ini sangat penting dan mendesak"

"Baik Putri."

Yoona tersenyum, ia hanya perlu menghilangkan sihir dalam diri Donghae, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia adalah takdirnya.

.

###

.

Malam ini bulan terlihat sempurna sebuah pemandangan yang indah, seharusnya. Namun entah kenapa Donghae merasa hal ini justru sedikit menyeramkan. Sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pelayan Yoona yang menemuinya tadi, jantungnya terus berdebar membuat perasannya tidak enak. Ia ada di istana Permaisuri sekarang, tempat para Putri Roran dididik dan tinggal. Yoona memangilnya karena ada sesuatu yang penting untuk di bicarakan dan tentu saja Donghae menurutinya. Yoona gadis yang baik dan sopan dan ia mengenalnya dengan baik sejak kecil, bisa dikatakan satu-satunya Putri di Roran yang tidak membuat Donghae canggung. Ia berbelok di tikungan dan berhenti di pintu cokelat besar itu, Donghae segera masuk saat pelayan membukanya.

Di sana, di dekat jendela kamar terlihat Yoona yang berjalan mondar-mandir cemas.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Kebiasan Donghae, ia tidak suka basa-basi.

Putri itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Donghae, membuat Pangeran itu terkejut tentu saja. Mereka memang dekat, tapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar tentang Penyihir itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukjae tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku."Donghae melepaskan pelukan Yoona, tidak menyadari bagaimana bencinya gadis itu saat ia menyebut nama gadis lain di depannya.

"Dia adalah penyihir yang jahat, dia tidak seharusnya di Roran."

"Dia disini untuk menyelamatkan Donghwa _Hyung_."

"Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia penyihir, dia harus dileyapkan."

Dongahe menatap tajam kearah Yoona, ia tidak menyukai ide melenyapkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae memang selalu berbuat semaunya, namun lepas dari segala penjanjian Hyukjae tetap saja berjasa pada Roran.

"Kalau cuma ini yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi." Donghae sudah akan beranjak namun urung saat suara Yoona kembali terdengar.

"Kau sudah di sihir olehnya Pangeran Donghae."

"Apa?"

Donghae melihat raut wajah Yoona yang berubah, berubah menjadi ekspresi yang tak dikenalnya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kaca besar yang ada dinding, di depannya guci hitam itu bertengger di atas meja. Tangan lentiknya mengambil guci itu, lalu berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

Dapat Donghae rasakan jantungnya berdetak makin cepat di setiap langkah yang Yoona ambil, matanya focus melihat guci hitam itu di tangan Yoona.

"Sekali ini turuti permintaanku, buka guci ini Pangeran agar sihir penyihir itu lenyap. Kau harus sadar Pangeran!"

Donghae mengernyit, Hyukjae memang menandainya tapi ia yakin gadis itu tidak menyihirnya, ia masih sadar seratus persen.

"Apa itu, kenapa aku harus membukanya?"

"Hanya membukannya Pangeran dan sihir yang memengaruhimu akan leyap!" Yoona memaksa Donghae memegang guci hitam itu tapi Donghae terus menolak, ia tidak ingin memegangnya. Yoona tidak ingin menyerah ia mendorong guci itu ke dada Donghae yang membuat Pangeran itu reflek melempar guci itu jauh darinya, terlempar jauh hingga menghantam lantai dan hancur.

Donghae dan Yoona terdiam melihat guci yang hancur itu, mereka dapat melihat didalamnya keluar serangga-serangga kecil satu-persatu. Semakin lama semakin banyak serangga yang keluar, mereka berkerumul menjadi satu membentuk gumpalan yang semakin lama semakin besar. Gumbalan itu membentuk sesuatu seperti kaki manusia, terus naik keatas membentuk tubuh, tangan, leher dan terakhir kepala. Kumpulan serangga itu memadatkan diri, membuat sosok laki-laki berumur itu sekarang jelas terlihat. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam dan aura hitam berbahaya itu menyeringai di depan mereka. Donghae masih terpaku melihat penyihir didepannya.

Ya, seorang penyihir.

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, ia menengok kebelakang mengejutkan Ryewook yang masih setia mengikutinya memeriksa setiap ruangan di istana sejak tadi. Ia merasakannya sekarang, tidak salah lagi. Aura ini berbahaya, begitu kental dan pekat hingga membuat Hyukjae hampir lupa bernafas.

Ada penyihir lain di sini, dan yang satu ini sangat kuat.

Barthe yang berbahaya.

Dan yang paling Hyukjae benci, bibitnya berada begitu dekat dengan Barthe. Hyukjae meneruskan langkahnya dengan cepat. Ia harus cepat menjauhkan bibitnya dari sana sebelum Barthe itu menyadarinya.

"Panggil bantuan!"Perintahnya pada Ryewook.

Donghae dan Yoona merapat ke meja tepat di depan kaca besar yang tergantung di dinding. Mereka dapat mendengar tawa keras penyihir itu.

"Tak kusangka cara ini begitu efektif untuk masuk ke Roran, manusia memang bodoh." Suara berat itu terdengar, Yoona tahu ayahnya yang penyihir itu maksud. Gadis itu ketakutan, ia ingin menyingkirkan penyihir tapi justru membawa masuk penyihir lain ke Roran.

Donghae waspada, ia mengumpat karena tidak membawa pedangnya di situasi seperti ini, dan di ruangan ini tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan senjata yang berguna.

"Tidak usah repot-repot mencoba melawan." Kata penyihir itu seperti mengetahui isi kepala Donghae. Ia menggerakan jemarinya memutar, menciptakan sebuah gelombang hitam yang berkumpul di telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan membuatnya cepat, sehingga rasanya tidak akan menyakitkan." Donghae tebelalak saat pengyihir itu mengarahkan kekuatannya padanya dan Yoona, ia akan lari menghindar namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang. Tersedot kaca di belakangnya dalam sekejap sebelum jatuh terlempar ke karpet tebal.

Donghae melihat di sekitar dan terkejut saat sadar ia sekarang ada di kamarnya, sedangkan satu detik yang lalu ia masih di kamar Yoona. Dapat ia lihat Hyukjae yang terengah beberapa meter darinya, bola mata mereka sempat bertemu sesaat sebelum Hyukjae berbalik berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tetap disini!" Nadanya begitu memerintah sebelum gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

Donghae melihat kaca besar di kamarnya, ia yakin Hyukjae menariknya dari sana. Membuatnya dan Yoona melewati antar kaca dalam hitungan detik. Ngomong-ngomong soal Yoona, gadis itu tergeletak pingsan di atas karpet sekarang.

Hyukjae berjalan cepat di istana permaisuri, ia harus meleyapkan penyihir itu. Harus. Kalau tidak segala kerja kerasnya terancam hancur. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ribuan lipan merayap di lantai dan dinding lorong sanping taman itu, semua mahkluk itu merayap menuju kearahnya. Hyukjae berguman mantra, mengarahkan tangannya kearah ribuan lipan itu. Api biru itu muncul begitu saja, membakar satu lipan dan menyalur dengan cepat membakar habis lipan-lipan itu tak bersisa.

"Tak kusangka akan melihat api biru ini lagi." Di sana, di ujung lorong laki-laki penyihir itu berbicara.

"Harusnya kau mati bersama semua klanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kekehan itu terdengar saat mendengar jawaban sang Croi. Hyukjae mengayunkan tangannya memisahkan sebongkah tembok dari bangunan utama tepat di samping penyihir itu, menimpanya dengan keras. Debu berterbangan di mana-mana, terlihat tembok itu kini berlubang memperlihatkan kamar Yoona yang kosong.

Tumpukan batu bata itu bergerak sebelum penyihir tadi keluar dari sana. Hyukjae tidak terkejut, penyihir sekuat itu mana mungkin mati hanya karena tertimpa batu bata. Dapat ia lihat tubuhnya penuh dengan debu, di kepalanya mengucur darah segar mengalir hingga ke lehernya.

Lagi-lagi kekehan itu terdengar.

"Ternyata kau cukup agresif juga, Cantik. Sebenarnya aku tidak punya urusan denganmu di sini, tapi karena kau mengganggu apa boleh buat. Kau perlu didik supaya patuh." Gelombang hitam itu terkumpul dan menyerang Hyukjae begitu cepat.

BLUAR

Gelombang kekuatan itu bertabrakan, gelombang hitam itu bertabrakan dengan gelombang berwarna biru milik Hyukjae tepat pada waktunya. Mencegah Isis itu terkena serangan. Hyukjae tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat sekitar.

'Kemana semua orang?'

"Kenapa, kau mencari bantuan? Percumah, semua orang di sini sudah tertidur lelap dan tak akan bangun tanpa mantraku, Cantik." Barthe itu menyeringai, kembali menciptakan gelombang hitam dan menyerang Hyukjae.

Kali ini Hyukjae menghindar, ia harus menghemat kekuatan dan menciptakan serangan yang lebih efektive dan efisien.

Menangkap Croi di depannya lengah, Barthe itu membuat dua gelombang hitam di kedua telapak tangannya, melemparnya satu membuat Hyukjae menghindar. Ia akan melemparnya satu lagi tepat saat Hyukjae menghindar agar Isis itu tak bisa mengelak namun anak panah yang tiba-tiba menembus tangannya menhentikan segalanya.

Barthe itu mengerang kesakitan, membuat Hyukjae menengok ke sumber anak panah tadi. Di sana, di seberang taman terlihat Donghae yang menggenggam busur panah dan siap menarik anak panah lagi.

Shut

"AARGK!" Kali ini tepat mengenai dada Barthe itu. Marah karena serangan Donghae, penyihir itu mengarahkan gelombang kekuatannya ke arah Pangeran itu namun sayang, gelombang berwarna biru keburu menghantamnya membuatnya terlempar menabrak tembok di ujung lorong.

Barthe itu mencoba bangkit, ia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Croi di depannya. Beraninya anak kecil ini menyerangnya. Aura hitamnya keluar menciptakan kabut tipis berwarna hitam di sekitarnya. Sihir khas klan Barthe.

Batu bata itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak berkumpul menjadi satu seperti tertarik oleh magnet, menciptakan sebuah bola batu raksasa. Mata mengerikan itu mengunci mata Hyukjae saat bertemu pandang, membuat gadis itu tak bisa bergerak.

'Sial, ia menahanku dengan sihirnya!' Hyukjae hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati sedangkan tubuhnya serasa menjadi batu, diam tak bisa bergerak. ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat bola batu itu terlempar kearahnya.

BRUUULK

Dua tubuh itu berguling di tanah setelah berhasil menhindari hantaman batu besar di lorong sana. Yaris saja. Donghae meraih tubuh Hyukjae tepat pada waktunya, lagi-lagi mencegahnya terkena serangan sekaligus memecah kontak sihir yang memengaruhi gadis Croi itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hyukjae dapat melihat tatapan khawatir dari Pangeran yang ada di atasnya. Hyukjae tak bisa menjawab, rasa terkejutnya masih melanda emosi gadis itu.

"Ck ck ck, manusia dan penyihir? itu kolaborasi yang buruk." Suara itu langsung membuat Hyukjae bangkit dari posisinya.

"Apakah menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa membuatmu begitu putus asa, Cantik? Sehingga kau bersekutu dengan mahkluk menyedihkan seperti mereka?" Mata Barthe itu melirik ke arah Donghae. Ia mengerakkan tangannya, membuat tubuh Donghae melayang dan mendekat ke arahnya dalam sekejap, mengejutkan dua orang yang ada di sana.

Dapat Donghae rasakan tubuhnya seperti diperas tangan raksasa yang tak terlihat, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Lihat mereka, mereka begitu lemah dan tak berguna. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?" Barthe itu semakin menekan tubuh Donghae membuat Pangeran itu berteriak.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau mati bersama klan mu yang bodoh itu, Cantik. Begitu bodoh karena menolak tawaran kami hanya karena teori bodoh kalian. Dan coba lihat sekarang, bukankah menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa sangat menyedihkan. Tak ada siapapun yang akan peduli padamu." Tawa itu terdengar setelahnya membuat Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia tidak ingin diingatkan tentang semua itu, ia tidak ingin diingatkan saat keluarganya mati di depannya, klannya hancur di depan matanya. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi!

Iris sehitam malam itu bertemu dengan iris cokelat Donghae. Hyukjae melihat bagaimana tatapan sayu itu ditujukan padanya, seakan Donghae tahu gejolak hati yang ia rasakan.

Kenapa Donghae menatapnya seperti itu?

Kenapa tatapannya terkesan peduli padanya?

Tatapan mereka terputus saat Barthe itu mendekatkan tubuh Donghae padanya, berniat menghabisi nyawa Pangeran itu namun tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu.

Manusia didepannya ini terasa berbeda, ada sesuatu yang melingkupinya. Sesuatu yang dulu pernah ia rasakan pada salah satu klan Croi. Ia merobek baju Donghae tanpa menyentuhnya, matanya melebar saat melihat tanda di dada manusia itu. Ia menatap tajam kearah Hyukjae.

"Kau-"Belum sempat ia berbicara tumbuhan mawar itu melilitnya ketat, duri-duri tajamnya menembus kulit dengan meyakitkan. Terus melilit seluruh tubuhnya tanpa memberi kesempatan padanya untuk bergerak.

Donghae yang terlepas dari gengaman sihir lantas menghunuskan pedangnya ke perut penyihir itu, menanamkannya begitu dalam sebelum memutarnya mencoba menciptakan lubang yang besar di sana. Namun apa yang terjadi, bukan darah segar yang keluar dari lubang itu melainkan ratusan serangga yang tumpah begitu saja.

"Pergi dari sana Donghae!" Teriak Hyukjae, gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya sambil berguman, membuat air kolam terangkat dan bergerak mengalir kearah Sang Barthe, membungkusnya dengan ketat. Tangan putih itu mencengkram membuat tekanan air itu makin bertambah, menghancurkan apa saja yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Terus ditekan dan ditekan sebelum gumpalan air itu meledak, meyebarkan air di mana-mana.

Donghae membuka matanya, seluruh area itu basah oleh air bahkan tubuhnya juga. Ia dapat melihat di tengah taman tubuh laki-laki penyihir itu tergeletak tak berdaya dan Hyukjae yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sososk bergaun hitam itu kini berdiri tepat di samping Barthe sekarat itu, ia membuka lima jemarinya tepat di depan wajah laki-laki di bawahnya.

"Semuanya sudah dimulai, Cantik."Dengan susah payah Barthe itu berbicara.

"Kami tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Bahkan jika kau mencoba kembali melakukan apa yang klan mu lakukan untuk mencegah kami. Semuanya akan hancur sebentar lagi…hanya tunggu sebentar lagi." Tawa itu terdengar.

Hyukjae mengucapkan satu mantra dan tubuh itu mengurai menjadi serangga kecil yang perlahan mati dengan sendirinya.

Rombongan pasukan itu berhasil masuk ke istana permaisuri dan terkejut dengan keadaan di sana. Kangin menghampiri Donghae, menepuk pundak namja itu.

"Kau tak apa?" Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Hyukjae.

.

###

.

Ruang pertemuan kerajaan itu terlihat begitu riuh, insiden penyerangan penyihir tempo hari membuat seluruh Roran panik.

"Ini tidak hanya terjadi di Roran tapi terjadi hampir di seluruh negeri. Mereka mencoba membunuh para raja di setiap negeri. Hargon dan Serna bahkan harus kehilangan raja mereka." Kangin selesai melaporkan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Para penyihir itu mulai melakukan penyerangan terselubung. Mereka bahkan sudah berani meyelinap masuk ke istana sekarang." Raja melihat ke seluruh jajaran manteri dan pimpinan pasukan di depannya.

"Aku yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang besar di balik ini semua, Ayahanda. Tidak mungkin mereka berani mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masuk ke kandang singa jika tidak ada alasan yang kuat."Pendapat Donghwa ada benarnya.

"Mereka tidak menggunakan sembarang penyihir, mereka mengirim penyihir-penyihir istimewa."Donghae menambahkan.

"Gadis penyihir itu pasti tahu alasannya, kita paksa saja ia bicara!"Pendapat salah satu menteri itu membuat Donghae menggebrak meja.

Semua orang terdiam.

"Dia adalah orang yang mencegah kematian raja, bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu seperti itu pada orang yang berjasa pada Roran!"

"Maafkan saya Pangeran, tapi ia adalah salah satu dari mereka. Kita tidak boleh mengambil resiko, bisa saja tiba-tiba ia juga menyerang kita. Akan lebih baik jika kita mengamankan dia."

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya, di adalah urusanku. Siapapun yang berurusan dengannya akan berurusan denganku."Nada bicara Donghae berbahaya. Tatapan tajamnya terkesan begitu dingin.

Raja menghela nafas, anak bungsunya memang keras kepala.

Pertemuan itu hanya menghasilkan perintah untuk memperkuat pertahanan, memperketat pengawasan, serta keputusan untuk memulangkan Yoona ke tempat keluarganya di Irene. Ayahnya pun sekarang sedang diperiksa karena terlibat insiden penyerangan penyihir itu. Selebihnya semua berjalan seperti biasa tidak ada yang berubah.

Oh, ada satu yang berubah. Pandangan Donghae terhadap Hyukjae sekarang berubah total.

Pangeran itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sembari memikirkan apa yang penyihir laki-laki itu katakan. Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya Isis yang tersisa, klannya sudah habis mati terbunuh oleh penyihir lainnya. Benar juga, bukankah ia hanya bertemu Hyukjae di Hutan Terlarang. Tidak ada penyihir lain di sana kecuali Hyukjae. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memikirkan masa lalu Hyukjae, apa yang telah dialami gadis itu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Donghae tidak pernah repot-repot untuk bertanya. Pangeran itu terus berjalan sambil membawa sekeranjang buah strawberry ditangannya.

Yah di berniat minta maaf pada Hyukjae atas perlakuannya tempo hari, dan strawberry adalah satu-satunya saran terbaik dari Ryewook.

Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan seperti dugaannya Hyukjae ada di sana. Duduk di kusen jendela yang terbuka menghadap pepohonan dan langit biru diluar. Tangan gadis itu terulur memberikan remahan roti di telapak tangannya pada beberapa burung yang bertengker di sampinya. Senyum manis terukir, begitu hangat.

Hyukjae terlihat cantik di mata Donghae sekarang, cahaya dari luar membuat Donghae tak bisa menyangkalnya. Sosoknya sekarang terlihat begitu lembut dan apa adanya seakan melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah penyihir.

"_Akan lebih baik jika kau mati bersama klan mu yang bodoh itu, Cantik. Begitu bodoh karena menolak tawaran kami hanya karena teori bodoh kalian. Dan coba lihat sekarang, bukankah menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa sangat menyedihkan. Tak ada siapapun yang akan peduli padamu."_

Ingatan itu begitu jelas di otak Donghae, matanya menatap sosok bergaun hitam di depannya. Tak ada siapapun yang menemaninya selama ini. Ia selalu sendiri. Bisa kau bayakan seluruh keluargamu meninggalkanmu? Seluruh orang yang kau kenal menghilang begitu saja. Bukankah rasanya pasti sangat kesepian? Belum lagi penolakan dari kaum manusia. Donghae tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Kenapa sosok itu terlihat begitu rapuh sekarang ?

Kenapa sosok itu terlihat begitu lemah ?

Hyukjae mendongak saat sekeranjang strawberry tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya. Terlihat Donghae yang berdiri canggung di depannya. Namja itu mengelus tengkuknya sendiri sambil sesekali mencuri pandang padanya.

"Untukmu." Pangeran itu terus menyodorkannya sampai keranjang berisi buah asam itu kini ditangan Hyukjae.

"Maaf untuk perlakuanku tempo hari, tak akan kuulangi lagi. Tapi kau jangan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu juga, itu salah menyakiti…"Perkataan Donghae begitu pelan diujung kalimat dan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya lagi saat bertatapan denga Hyukjae. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Hyukjae tertawa geli, geli dengan cara meminta maaf Donghae padanya. Gadis itu mengambil satu buah dan mengigitnya separuh sebelum menyodorkan setengahnya pada Donghae. Dengan ragu Donghae melahapnya, membuat air buah strawberry menetes di sudut bibirnya. Baru ia akan menyekanya namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda yang lunak dan basah mendahuluinya. Ia menengok kesamping terpaku menatap Hyukjae.

Gadis itu baru saja menjilatnya?

Hyukjae tertawa halus melihat wajah bodoh Donghae lalu mengkalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae dengan nyaman. Tak tahu jika jantung namja itu berdetak kencang, tak tahu jika rasa hangat mendesir di hati Pangeran itu.

.

###

.

Elf itu menjerit saat tubuhnya dicengkram oleh seseorang, ia baru saja kembali ke kediaman Hyukjae setelah berkeliaran di hutan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Di depannya adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, wajahnya nyaris sempurna hingga terlihat tidak manusiawi. Gaun hitamnya hanya sebatas lutut memperlihatkan sendi kakinya yang terbaut layaknya boneka. Tangan kerasnya mengetatkan cengkramannya membuat Elf itu berteriak keras.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Sayang?"Sosok lain muncul di belakang sosok gadis itu, kali ini laki-laki. Gadis itu berbalik dan menyodorkan Elf di tanganya dengan gerakan yang begitu kaku dan janggal.

"Katakan padaku di mana Hyuk _Nonna_?"Elf itu berkicau dengan takut-takut. Ia tahu siapa sosok didepannya dan tidak ingin mencari masalah.

Namja itu tersenyum saat tahu keberadaan orang yang ia cari. Melepas Elf itu begitu saja, ia kembali melihat gadis didepannya. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi putih dingin itu.

"Kita akan ke Roran, Sayang." Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Tubuh ringannya terangkat kepelukan namja di depannya.

"Dan mungkin kita bisa sedikit bermain di sana."Seringaian itu terukir saat memeluk tubuh dingin kekasihnya. Tubuh dingin yang terbuat dari kayu yang begitu keras.

TBC

Ayo tebak siapa mereka? hahaha

Soooooo, gimana menurut kalian? silahkan kritik dan sarannya buat chapter depan.

Klo ada yg ngerasa Haehyuk momentnya kurang, tenang aja chapter depan bakal focus ke romansa Haehyuk (cie cie).

Makasih untuk review chapter sebelumnya, dan makasih juga yang udah baca. Maaf untuk typo dimana-mana hehehe

Pokoknya jangan bosen2 baca ya :D

Special Thanks :


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Langkahnya pelan mendekati sosok yang tertidur di sana. Mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang, ia mengamati paras tampan namja didepannya. Jemari putihnya menelusuri pipi namja itu, bibirnya mengalunkan alunan mantra mirip nyanyian yang membuat namja itu terlelap lebih dalam. Jemarinya turun kedagu, lalu leher, dan berhenti di dada sang namja. Nyanyian itu berhenti saat jemari itu membuka kancing baju itu, membukannya sehingga memperlihatkan tanda kuncup bunga tepat di jantung namja mengelusnya sejenak lalu menutup matannya, bibir itu kembali mengucapkan mantrannya namn kali ini terdengar begitu rumit dan panjang. Kuncup itu bergerak perlahan, tangkai bunga yang membungkus kelopak bunga itu terbuka membuat kelopak bunga itu terbebas, siap untuk sehitam malam itu kembali terlihat, senyumnya terukir saat melihat kuncup itu kini sedikit kembali mengelus tanda bunga itu lembut.

'Kali ini tak boleh gagal.'

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful Witch**

**Chapter 5**

**Pair : Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswicth**

**Summary : Donghae akan melakukan apa saja agar kakaknya Donghwa lepas dari kutukan, bahkan jika ia harus memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir sekalipun.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengerang saat merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu hanya saja ia malas membuka matanya. Mata cokelatnya melirik tepat ke sebelah dan alisnya mengernyit saat tak melihat sosok penyihir yang selalu ada di sampingnya saat ia membuka matanya. Donghae bangun dan mengedarkan matanya di sekitar kamarnya, di luar sana sudah sangat terang. Mungkin ia terlambat bangun hari ini.

Dengan menggaruk rambutnya yang acak-acakan Pangeran itu berjalan ke sisi ruang lain di dalam kamarnya. Ia harus bersiap dan hal pertama yang harus ia lakukn adalah membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke meja sedang di sampingnya baju dan segala keperluannya sudah siap di sana. Donghae menguap saat kakinya memasuki bagian ruangan dengan lantai yang basah itu. Jari-jarinya mulai membuka kancing bajunya sendiri, namun baru setegah jalan Donghae berhenti saat tahu ada oran lain di ruangan itu. Donghae membeku, entah ia harus merasa berutung atau sial melihat pemandangan dihadapannya

Di sana, tepatnya di dalam bak mandi besar itu Hyukjae tengah berendam santai. Gadis itu menggelung rambut cokelat kemerahannya tinggi-tinggi membuat Donghae dapat melihat dengan jelas perpotongan leher dan pundak gadis itu. Cairan susu yang hampir sewarna dengan kulit Hyukjae hampir menyamarkan lututnya yang muncul di permukaan, kalau bukan karena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar di samping bak mandi mungkin Donghae tak bisa membedakannya. Dan Donghae bersyukur Hyukjae tak memilih mandi dengan air jernih, ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika melihat tubuh telanjang gadis itu.

"Pagi Pangeran."Sapaan lembut itu menyadarkan Donghae dari pikiran-pikiran tak baiknya. Hyukjae melipat tangangannya di pinggiran bak mandi, kepalanya bersandar nyaman di atas tangannya. Donghae berbalik membelakangi gadis itu, dapat ia rasakan jantungnya mulai meningkatkan system kerjanya.

"Kenapa berbalik? Kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan acara mengintipmu, Pangeran?"

Mendengarnya Donghae reflek berbalik.

"Apa! Aku tidak berniat unt-" Dengan cepat Donghae kembali berbalik saat melihat Hyukjae bangkit dari bak mandi.

Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini sebenarnya? Telanjang di depan matanya?!

Donghae ingin pergi dari sana tapi kakinya serasa terpaku dilantai, diam tak bisa digerakan. Donghae mengumpat dalam hati, ia laki-laki normal demi Tuhan! Ia tahu betul gejolak apa yang ia rasakan dalam tubuhnya sekarang, dan ini tidak baik bila dibiarkan.

"Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu dari tadi tapi kau sama sekali tak bergerak, kupikir kau kelelahan jadi kubiarkan saja."Suara itu terdengar sebelum digantikan dengan suara gericik air yang jatuh. Hyukjae sedang membasuh tubuhnya dengan air bersih. Donghae menutup matannya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Para pelayan mengatakan Ayahmu membiakanmu bebas hari ini. Ia hanya memintamu mengecek hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang pertahannan kota." Kanapa Donghae merasa nada bicara Hyukjae seperti istri yang berbicara pada suaminya. Pangeran itu memukul ringan kepalanya sendiri, usaha untuk mengusir pikiran aneh tadi.

Merasa sudah tak ada lagi suara gemericik air, dengan hati-hati Donghae berbalik. Gadis Penyihir itu membelakanginya sedang mengusap tubuhnya dengan kain yang melilitnya. Kain itu mengendur pada bagian punggunya membuat Donghae dapat dengan jelas melihat punggung Hyukjae.

Donghae terdiam, di punggung kecil itu terukir tanda yang cukup besar. Tanda itu bergambar seperti mata angin dengan lambang-lambang dan tulisan yang mengelilinginya. Donghae tak tau apa maksudnya karena itu terlalu rumit.

Bagaimana Hyukjae mendapatkan tanda sebesar ini dipunggungnya?

Tanpa sadar Dongahe melangkah mendekati sosok gadis di depannya, tangannya terulur ingin menggapai punggu kecil itu. Ingin menyentuh tanda itu, namun Donghae langsung menarik tangannya kembali saat tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae berbalik melihatnya.

Iris sehitam malam itu menatap heran ke arah Donghae sebentar, sebelum senyum manis penuh makna itu terukir. Perlahan Hyukjae mendekati Pangeran di depannya. Kulit dinginnya melakukan kontak dengan kulit hangat Donghae yang tertutup sebatas menyentuh lengan dan pundak Pangeran itu.

"Aku punya satu permintaan, dan tidak akan sulit dilakukan."Hyukjae menatap ke bawah, telunjuknya memutar membentuk pola abstrak di dada Donghae.

Donghae merasa jantungnya akan meledak, iris cokelatnya menatap bibir gemuk yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depannya. Mati-matian ia tahan keinginan untuk menangkapnya.

"A-apa itu..?"

Hyukjae tersenyum menatap mata Donghae sebelum perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Donghae, membisikan dengan halus permintaannya tanpa tahu laki-laki di didepannya merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang karena terpaan nafas gadis itu.

.

###

.

Dug

Dug

Dug

Suara langkah para Troll itu menggema, membuat semua mahkluk di sekitarnya menghindar. Para Troll itu mennyangga besi yang menjadi tumpuan untuk membawa tungku besar berisi cairan hitam di dalamnya. Cairan itu masih panas mendidih meski tak ada api yang memanaskannya, asapnya mengepul membuat daun-daun pohon yang mengenainya mengkerut berubah menjadi hitam. Beberapa orang berjubah hitam memimpin langkah para Troll menaiki daratan yang menanjak. Salah satu diantara mereka melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum puas saat melihat aliran mata air yang begitu jernih tak jauh darinya. Sosok itu meraup segenggam air dari genangan yang tercipta di debawah mata air sebelum melihat ke arah para Troll.

"Suruh mereka menuangkan semuanya disini." Perintahnya membuat rekan-rekannya yang brjubah hitam mennunduk patuh.

Cairan hitam dari tungku itu tertuang begitu saja, mencemari kejernihan mata air itu. Cairan jernih itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan terus berubah mengikuti aliran mata air membawanya.

.

###

.

Pusat kota Roran terlihat begitu ramai, semua orang menjalankan aktifitas ekonomi mereka seperti biasanya. Mereka berlalu-lalang mencari kebutuhan mereka pada jajaran toko dan pedangang lepas yang berjejer rapi. Ada beberapa seniman jalanan di persimpangan jalan memainkan beberapa alat musik untuk mengiringgi lagu ringan yang mereka bawakan. Anak-anak kecil berlarian kesana-kemari saling mengejar sambil memakan gulali mereka yang tinggal setengah. Semua orang terlihat menikmati hari mereka, kecuali satu orang.

Satu orang yang juga membaur di tengah keramaian kota, satu orang yang mengikuti seorang gadis berjubah cokelat gelap yang menutupi gaun hitamnya.

"Oh!" Ekspresi Hyukjae langsung sumpringah saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, gadis itu mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan Donghae di belakangnya.

"Aish." Umpatan itu terdengar.

Donghae sama sekali tak mengerti, ia tak mengerti bagaimana ia berakhir di sini. Ia ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Hyukjae yang ingin melihat-lihat di kota. Donghae bahkan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengarnya.

Seorang penyihir di kota? Itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Keberadaan Hyukjae sangat dirahasiakan, karena itu selain penghuni kerajaan tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini. Donghae tidak bisa mebanyakan bagaimana respon rakyatnya bila tahu ada seorang penyihir di istana. Karena itu ia tidak bisa membiarkan penyihir satu ini keluar dari istana begitu saja.

Tapi lihat sekarang, mereka ada di jantung kota. Ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana ia akhirnya setuju dengan ide Hyukjae, yang Donghae ingat ia hanya merasa terhipnotis saat melihat iris sehitam malam itu terlihat memohon padanya. Donghae tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia lemah pada wanita, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lemah terhadap Hyukjae.

"Donghae-yah, kemari!" Donghae bahkan juga tidak tahu sejak kapan gadis itu mulai memanggilnya seakrab itu.

Saat Donghae sudah di sebelah Hyukjae ia melihat didepannya seorang penjual strawberry berlumur cokelat. Di tangan gadis itu sudah ada 4 tusuk yang masing-masing berisi 5 strawberry berukuan cukup besar.

"Belikan aku ini, ne?"

"Yah! Gulalimu bahkan belum habis bagaimana kau minta dibelikan makanan lagi?!"

Hyukjae melihat gulali di tangan kirinya yang tinggal setengah sejenak lalu memberikannya pada Donghae begitu saja sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Pangeran itu melongo melihatnya.

"Aish, gadis itu!" Dengan emosi Donghae membayar strawberry Hyujae dan menyusul gadis itu, mensejajarkan langkahnya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang sibuk melihat sekelilingnya dengan minat luar biasa sambil sesekali memakan strawberrynya. Jujur saja sebenarnya Donghae terkejut dengan sikap kekanakan Hyukjae, bagaimana gadis ini menyukai makanan manis, bagaimana gadis ini merengek membuat semua yang ia inginkan dituruti, bagaimana mata polosnya menatap sesuatu yang baru di hadapannya.

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya bahwa gadis didepannya ini adalah penyihir.

Donghae tertawa kecil saat melihat noda cokelat di sudut bibir Hyukjae, dengan lembut ia mengusap cokelat itu dengan ibu jarinya membuat Hyukjae melihatnya sejenak sebelum teralih melihat ibu jari Donghae. Hal selanjutnya membuat Donghae membeku, gadis itu tanpa sungkan menjilat ibu jarinya, membersihkan noda cokelat itu tak bersisa sebelum meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Apa Donghae tadi menyebut Hyukjae kekanakan? Maka sekarang ia mencabut kembali semua kata yang berhubungan dengan kekanakan yang sempat ia pikirkan tentang Hyukjae tadi.

Donghae kembali tersadar saat Hyukjae menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia menemukan sosok gadis itu di kerumunan orang-oarang tak jauh darinya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menghampiri Gadis Penyihir merepotkan itu.

Di sana sedang diadakan sebuah opera mini dengan boneka-boneka dari kain yang dikendalikan dengan tangan sebagai para tokohnya. Hanya cerita tentang Pangeran yang menyelamatkan Putri dari Penyihir jahat.

Apa?!

Mata Donghae langsung melotot, lekas melihat penyihir di sampingya namun tak ada yang salah dengan ekspresi Hyukjae. Matanya tetap datar melihat pertunjukan justru Donghae yang merasa khawatir. Oh ayolah, semua orang pasti tau akhir dari cerita seperti ini dan Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Hyukjae bila merasa tersinggung dengan alur cerita yang di suguhkan didepannya. Meski tadi mereka sudah sepakat bahwa tidak akan ada sihir selama mereka berada di kota.

Semuanya berjalan normal hingga sampai pada scene di mana Sang Peyihir Jahat dikalahkan oleh Pangeran, belum lagi dengan cara di bakar hidup-hidup. Semua anak yang menonton opera itu bersorak-sorak karena musuh telah dikalahkan.

Hyukjae masih diam. Ia terus melihat bagaimana boneka kain penyihir itu terbakar oleh api, terus terbakar hingga habis menjadi abu. Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu? Penyihir akan menjadi bumbu cerita yang menarik karena kekuatannya namun pada akhirnya akan tetap dimusnakan begitu saja tanpa sempat diingat keberadaanya. Selalu sepeti itu. Hyukjae tersenyum pahit.

Tarikan pada lengannya membuat Hyukjae menoleh, Donghae menariknya menjauh dari sana.

"Ayolah, kubelikan kau kue strawberry di ujung jalan, di sana ada toko kue yang sangat terkenal di Roran." Pangeran itu tersenyum sambil terus menariknya.

Hyukjae masih terdiam.

Bukankah ini aneh, jika Pangeran di opera tadi membunuh penyihir tanpa belas kasihan maka Pangeran di depannya justru menawari kue strawberry pada penyihir.

Donghae memang aneh. Hyukjae tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada. Dimana Toko kuenya? Ini sudah di ujung jalan." Hyukjae celingukan mencari toko kue, Donghae menariknya di sebuah toko kue kecil yang letaknya memang agak tersembunyi, Namun meski begitu banyak sekali orang yang mengantri didepannya.

Setelah mendapatkan sekotak kue Strawberry mereka kembali berjalan. Lagi-lagi langkah Hyukjae berhenti, tepat di toko bercat hitam kusam.

Toko itu terlihat begitu sepi dan diacuhkan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Di depannya tertulis ini adalah toko peralatan sihir. Hyukjae mengernyit, apa ia tidak salah baca.

"Itu hanya bohongan, jangan anggap bahwa ada seorang penyihir sepertimu di dalam toko yang menjual peralatan sihirnya." Hyukjae menengok pada Donghae yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu kembali melihat toko dengan penasaran sebelum menyerahkan kotak kue ditangannya pada Donghae dan masuk kedalam. Dihiraukannya teriakan Donghae yang menyuruhnya jangan masuk.

Jajaran botol berisi cairan warna-warni dan beberapa barang-barang khas penyihir(atau bekas penyihir) adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh mata Hyukjae saat memasuki toko. Gadis itu terus masuk ke dalam tanpa membalas sapaan si pemilik toko yang kini mengikuti langkahnya. Secara garis besar toko itu tidak bohong jika mengatakan bahwa menjual peralatan sihir, hanya saja semua barang ini tak akan berguna jika si penggunanya tak memiliki kekuatan sihir. Pantas toko ini tak laku.

Hyukjae menaiki anak tangga kayu yang membawanya ke lantai atas, di sana tidak ada bedanya dengan di bawah. Hyukjae sudah akan turun dan keluar toko kalau bukan karena matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar. Tangan pucatnya meraih kalung dengan liontin kaca berisi cairan berwarna biru tua hampir sangat kenal dengan benda ini karena ia yang membuatnya.

"Itu tidak dijual nona maafkan aku, silahkan pilih yang lain."Penjual toko itu menghalangi jalannya saat akan menuju anak tangga.

Hyukjae memelototi penjual toko itu.

"Kalung ini milikku, Pak tua!"

"Hei, Nona! Jangan asal bicara! Letakkan kembali kalung itu ditempatnya sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan!"

Baru Hyukjae akan berguman mantra tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perjannjiannya dengan Donghae sebelumnya. Tidak ada sihir selama mereka di kota. Hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati.

Sekarang bagaimana ia keluar dari toko ini.

Matanya mengedar mencari jalan keluar. Jendela yang terbuka tak jauh darinya membuat Hyukjae tersenyum, ia menemukan jalan keluar. Dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati jendela.

"Yah! Yah, Nona!"

Ia menengok ke luar jendela dan seperti dugaannya, Donghae tepat ada di bawah sana.

"DONGHAE!"Teriakan itu membuat Donghae menoleh keatas, ia merasa hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat Hyukjae melompat dari atas sana. Melempar kotak kue ditanggannya secara sembarang, ia dengan panik mencoba manangkap tubuh itu.

Hap

Hyukjae mendarat dalam pelukan Donghae dengan sempurna. Gadis itu cekikikan sebelum turun dari gendongan Pangeran itu dan berlari menyeret Donghae dari sana saat teriakan sang pemilik tok terdengar nyaring.

"PENCURI!"

Jalan itu begitu rindang, pohon pohon besar berjajar sepanjang jalan lurus yang membelah kota. Di kanan kiri jalan bunga tulip berwarna warni tertata rapi. Besi-besi yang melengkung ditumbuhi tanaman merambat yang berbunga lebat menciptakan terowongan yang indah. Semua orang berjalan kaki karena kereta dan segala jenis muatan berat dilarang melewati jalan itu.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia diteriaki pencuri. Hyukjae melibatkannya dalam sindikat pencurian yang gadis itu rencanakan. Ia menatap tajam gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau mencurinya?! Kau bisa bilang padaku jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, aku akan membelikannya."

"Kenapa aku harus membelinya? Kalung ini miliku sejak awal!"

Donghae berdecak mendengarnya.

"Seingatku aku menghilangkannya di pinggir hutan, siapa yang sangka akan ketemu disini." Hyukjae menggengam liontin berwarna biru tua itu, menggengamnya erat sejenak sebelum membukannya. Liontin itu kini berwarna biru cerah secerah senyum gadis itu mengkalungkan liontin itu di lehernya dengan santai.

"Milikmu atau tidak, barang itu sudah di panjang di toko. Dan yang di panjang di toko berarti harus dibeli." Donghae berkata gemas dan hanya di tanggapi dengusan oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae menghela nafas, bisa-bisanya ia malah ikut berlari dengan Hyukjae tadi bukannya menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Ia harus menyuruh utusannya untuk membayar ganti rugi pada penjual toko nanti setelah mereka kembali ke istana.

'Tak bisakah kau berlaku seperti orang normal! Hanya jangan melakukan ini lagi mengerti!" Hyukjae memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan nada memerintah Donghae.

Percumah bicara dengan Hyukjae, perkataannya tak akan pernah didengar. Donghae mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekitar. Mencoba menstabilkan emosinya kembali.

"Wow, tempat ini stabil. Keseimbangannya terjaga dengan baik." Suara lembut itu membuat Donghae kembali melihat Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hyukjae tersenyum padanya.

"Lihat ini."

Gadis itu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan menutup matanya. Tak lama setelah itu dapat Donghae rasakan angin mulai bergerak di sekitarnya, menyapu kulitnya lembut, namun bukan itu yang jadi pertunjukan utama.

Dari balik pohon dan tanaman bunga satupersatu kupu-kupu muncul terbang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Lama-kelamaan mereka semakin banyak dan berjumlah ratusan, mereka terbang mengitari tempat itu sebelum terbang kelangit dan menghilang. Semua orang di sana berdecak kagum, bagaimana mungkin ada gerombolan kupu-kupu sebanyak ini terbang bersamaan. Kepakan sayap warna-warni mereka memantulkan sinar matahari membuat kilauan indah layaknya berlian.

Donghae kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Hyukjae yang perlahan kembali membuka matanya dan tertawa kerahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, tempat ini terjaga dengan baik."

Ia tidak pernah tahu bila sihir bisa seindah ini.

Donghae balas tersenyum pada gadis penyihir itu.

.

###

. 

Langit abu-abu itu berkumpul begitu pekat menutup langit biru dan cahaya matahari di baliknya. Tadi pagi hujan sudah mengguyur Roran dan sepertinya siang ini pun awan mendung itu akan menumpahkan airnya kembali.

Para prajurit terlihat berjaga ketat di gerbang utama Roran. Mensiagakan mata dan telinga mereka. Sampai salah satu dari mereka melihat sesosok gadis berjubah hitam berdiri didepan gerbang. Prajurit itu langsung menghadang langkah gadis itu.

"Buka jubah anda Nona!" Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar, membuat para prajurit itu mulai curiga. Mereka baru akan membuka jubah itu paksa sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh mereka.

Gadis itu membuka jubah hitamnya, mengungkapkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan gaun hitam selutut membuat para prajurit itu dapat melihat perpotongan sendi gadis itu yang terbaut selayangnya boneka.

Boneka marionette.

Gadis boneka itu mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah prajurit.

"Apa-" Tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak sendiri mengayunkan pedangnya kearah rekannya sendiri.

.

###

.

Donghae mencoba focus pada kertas-kertas dihadapannya, mencoba tak mendengarkan rengekan Hyukjae yang terdengar sejak tadi pagi. Penyihir itu merasa bosan dan ingin agar Donghae menemaninya lagi ke kota.

Hyukjae mendengus saat melihat Donghae begitu acuh padanya, pangeran itu bahkan tak menyahut barang satu katapun. Seriangaian itu terlihat, ia menemukan cara lain.

Donghae terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh hangat itu duduk di pangkuannya, ia bahkan membeku seperti patung tak bergerak. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya mulai bergejolak dan wangi khas gadis ini yang menghantam indera penciumannya sama sekali tak membantu.

Respon Donghae membuat Hyukjae harus mengigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Gadis itu melingkarkan tanganya di leher pangeran itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hae-ah, ayo kita kekota." Bisikan itu terdengar begitu halus.

Cukup!

Donghae tidak bisa menahannya lagi!

Dalam sekali gerakan Donghae mengangkat tubuh penyihir itu, Hyukjae bahkan tak sempat merespon dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Donghae. Yang ia tahu ia sudah terbaring di atas meja dengan tubuh Donghae yang menindihnya.

Sekarang giliran Hyukjae yang diam tak bergerak. Dapat ia rasakan nafas Dongae menderu berat. Ia bisa saja menggunakan sihirnya, namun entah kenapa saat menangkap tatapan tajam mata cokelat Pangeran di atasnya pikirannya tiba-tiba saja kosong.

Iris cokelat itu lama-kelamaan melembut seiring dengan deru nafas Donghae yang kembali normal. Jemari pangeran itu dengan lembut menyentuh pipi pucat itu, seakan membelajari kontur paras gadis dibawahnya.

DOK DOK DOK

"Pangeran! Pangeran Donghae!"

Donghae langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan untuk membuka membuka pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terdiam di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas.

"Ada serangan, Pangeran! Di gerbang utama."

"Penyihir?" nada serius itu lekas terdengar dari Pangeran Roran itu.

"Kami belum yakin, mereka mengatakan mereka diserang sesosok gadis boneka."

Dua kata terakhir langsung membuat Hyukjae terduduk.

Boneka? Jangan bilang jika…

"Kita ke sana!" Donghae dan prajurit itu lekas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hyukjae dengan cepat berjalan keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan Ryewook.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan kuda?"

"Ne?"

.

###

.

Suara keributan dapat Donghae dengar tepat saat itu sampai di gerbang utama, dengan tergesa Pangeran itu lekas menuju depan gerbang utama. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Diasana tepat terlihat para prajurit yang melingkar menyerang rekan mereka sendiri. Tepat di tengah tampak seorang gadis brgaun hitam menulurkan kedua tangan mereka, sendinya saling berbaut layaknya boneka. Setiap jarinya bergerak selaras dengan gerakan para prajurit yang mengelilinginya.

Serasa terbalik, sekarang sang bonekanyalah yang mengendalikan manusia.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Pangeran?"

"Pegangi mereka, pastikan jangan sampai ada yang terluka!"

Seperti perintah, mereka lekas memegangi para prajurit yang dikendalikan. Setiap orang prajurit setidaknya harus dipegangi setidaknya dua orang, mereka tak bisa menyerang karena ini adalah rekan mereka sendiri.

Donghae terdiam saat merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya, ia melihat tangannya yang mulai terulur dengan sendirinya disusul dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

'Sial, aku juga terpengaruh!'

Sekuat tenaga Donghae mencoba melawan pengaruh kuat yang menguasahi tubuhnya.

Hyukjae turun dari kudanya, amarahnya terkumpul saat melihat semua orang disana bergerak menyerang satu sama lain. Semuanya sangat kacau. Padangan tajamnya lekas tertuju pada gadis boneka tak jauh darinya, tangannya terkepal kuat sebelum teriakannya terdengar.

"KYUHYUN!"

Hilang

Sihir itu menghilang begitu saja, dapat Donghae rasakan tubuhnya kembali normal. Ia melihat sekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba saja sunyi, hanya suara gemuruh langit mendung yang terdengar. Gadis boneka itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Hyukjae menatap sekitar, jika gadis boneka itu ada disini maka dia juga pasti disini.

Ada.

Tangan pucat itu terulur, seperti menangkap udara di sampinya tepat saat hujan mulai tumpah dari langit.

"Beraninya kau bermain-main denganku."Nada dingin itu terdengar.

Hujan yang semakin deras membuat sosok yang ditangkap Hyukjae mulai terlihat. Temeng invisibelnya sepertu melebur dibawa air. Memperlihatkan sosok tampan dengan seringaian iblis yang menyebalkan.

"Wow, apa begini sambutanmu padaku dan Minie, Hyuk _Nonna_?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Penjaga itu berlari menuju istana megah itu. Ia harus segera melaporkan kejadian ini segera sebelum kekacauaan sampai ke kota. Setelah menjalani prosedur menghadap Sang Raja ia akhirnya bisa menghadap orang nomer satu negeri Irene itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Terjadi bencana besar Yang mulia, sungai berubah menjadi hitam menyebabkan tanah menjadi sekeras arang, tanaman menghitam seperti terbakar, dan banyak orang keracunan di lereng gunung."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Saya juga belum tahu Yang Mulia. Tapi semuanya mati, semua tanaman mati. Bahkan sudah jatuh korban manusia. Semua berakhir sama menghitam seperti hangus terbakar.

"Mungkinkah ini sihir?" Salah satu petinggi di sana angkat bicara.

"Mungkin, lakukan evakuaisi segera dan suruh para peneliti itu menyelidiki hal ini. Beritahu Roran tentang hal ini, kalau wabah ini menyebar dengan perantara sungai maka Roran juga akan mengalami hal yang sama."

Prajurit itu menunduk hormat sebelum pergi menjalankan seperti apa yang di perintahkan.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyusupan para penyihir sebelumnya?"

Raja itu menghela nafas, masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang besar di balik ini semua.

.

.

**.**

**Beautiful Witch**

**Chapter 6**

**Pair : Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswicth**

**Summary : Donghae akan melakukan apa saja agar kakaknya Donghwa lepas dari kutukan, bahkan jika ia harus memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir sekalipun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bangunan itu merupakan tempat singgah para prajurit penjaga gerbang utama, tempatnya cukup besar karena setidaknya akan digunakan oleh puluhan prajurit. Namun untuk sekarang bagunan itu sengaja dikosongkan, hanya ada empat sosok yang berada di sana. Donghae melihat laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu berdiri bersandar pada meja di belakangnya, di sampinya gadis boneka itu terlihat duduk tenang.

Donghae masih belum mengerti situasi saat ini.

Siapa mereka?

Berbahayakah?

Donghae sangat ingin bertanya pada Hyukjae di sebelahnya, tapi melihat tatapan tajam Hyukjae pada mereka membuat Donghae menahan diri dulu.

"Berhenti menatap kami seperti itu _Nonna_, kau akan menakuti Minie."Suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku bahkan tak memanggilmu."

"Aku dan Minie hanya berjalan-jalan, tapi siapa sangka justru bisa bertemu denganmu. "

Kursi itu melayang akan menghantam tubuh Kyuhyun namun segera hancur tersebar menjadi potongan-potongan bahkan sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya. Hal itu jelas mengejutkan Donghae, ia melihat dua penyihir itu diam saling menatap dingin sekarang.

"Itu kasar, _Nonna_."

"Aku benci bertele-tele, Kyuhyun. Jadi katakan padaku kenapa kau di sini?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia melirik pada Donghae lalu dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya. Membaca tindakan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae melakukan hal yang sama.

Mantra berbeda itu terucap secara bersamaan.

Tubuh Donghae rubuh, ia berlutut saat merasakan sakit luar biasa di perutnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalamnya. Gadis boneka itu dengan gerakan panik yang kaku menaiki meja saat melihat kaki kayunya di makan oleh ratusan rayap.

Hyukjae terbelalak dan lekas menghampiri Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan segera mencoba menolong kekasih bonekanya.

Wajah Donghae semakin pucat, bahkan namja itu sudah tak kuat meyangga tubuhnya kalo bukan karena Hyukjae memeganginya.

"Keluarkan mahkluk itu, Kyuhyun!"

"Hilangkan dulu rayap sialan ini dari Sungmin!"

"Aku bilang keluarkan!"

Kyuhyun tak punya pilihan, ia tak ingin Sungminnya habis di makan rayap. Laki-laki penyihir itu mengulurkan tangannya mengucapkan satu mantra panjang.

Donghae merasa perutnya diremas, ada sesuatu yang terdorong keluar dari perutnya sebelum Pangeran itu memuntahkannya dan rasa sakit itu menghilang. Dengan mata yang hampir tertutup karena rasa lelah yang hebat, ia dapat melihat mahkluk berlendir yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi merayap sejenak sebelum berubah menjadi cairan hitam pekat menggenang di lantai kayu.

"Sekarang, lenyapkan rayap-rayap ini!"

Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Hyukjae merapalkan mantranya membuat rayap-rayap yang merambati tubuh kayu Sugmin berubah menjadi pasir hitam.

Hyukjae menekan telapak tangannya di dada Donghae lalu memejamkan matanya. Rasa dingin itu dengan lembut menyebar ke tubuh namja itu, merasa nyaman Donghae menyandarkan kepalannya pada gadis di sampingnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah serta mengantuk dan rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan akhirnya membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

"Berhenti main-main Kyuhyun,seseorang bisa terbunuh di sini." Dengan lembut Hyukjae membelai rambut Donghae.

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengarnya, kenapa Hyukjae membawa hal ini begitu serius? Ia bahkan membuat Sungminnya kehilangan bagian lutut hingga telapak kakinya. Tidak tahukah Hyukjae jika Sungmin sangat pemilih soal kayu untuk anggota tubuhnya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangkat tubuh ringan kekasihnya, memeluknya erat.

"Kita akan mencari pohon tyrti untuk kaki barumu Sayang, jadi jangan khawatir." Perkataan lembut Kyuhyun membuat gadis boneka itu mengangguk sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya.

Hyukjae memegang pergelangan tangan Donghae, dan mendesah lega saat merasakan denyut nadi Pangeran itu bergerak normal.

"Semuanya sudah di mulai."

Kalimat dengan suara bass itu membuat Hyukjae mendongak pada Kyuhyun.

"Persekutuan mereka sudah berdiri sekarang, mereka bisa mengembangkan sihir hitam bahkan tanpa harus ada klan Croi di dalamnya."

"Apa! Itu tidak mungkin, hanya kami yang tahu bagaimana melakukannya, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya ringan seakan apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal sepele.

"Kurasa klanmu tidak berhasil meleyapkan seluruh arsip-arsip pengembangan sihir mereka sebelum mereka musnah. Sehingga beberapa berhasil mereka temukan."

Hyukjae tak suka penggunaan kata 'musnah' pada klannya walau memang benar yang tersisa hanya dirinya sekarang. Selama ini seluruh mantra sihir hitam dan kekuatannya adalah hasil jiripayah Croi , Barthe dan Endo hanya mengcopy apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa bisa mengembangkannya lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu sebesar apa kekuatan klanku _Nonna_, jika mereka berhasil mengembangkan sihir hitam baru maka bencana besar akan terjadi dan keseimbangan yang kau junjung tinggi-tinggi itu akan rusak juga pada akhirnya."

Hyukjae benci dengan seringaian bocah didepannya, ia tahu tentang bencana yang akan datang sejak awal. Hanya saja ia tidak tau jika akan datang secepat ini.

Tangan pucat itu memegang dada kiri Donghae, tepat di lambang bunga itu berada. Waktunya semakin menipis tapi bibitnya masih belum siap.

Kyuhyun melihat gerakan penyihir wanita itu.

"Bukankah kejam jika kau melakukan percobaan pada seseorang _Nonna_?" Iris gelap itu melirik ke arah Donghae. Ia tahu sesuatu telah ditanam di tubuh namja itu karena aura sihir begitu kental menyelimutinya.

"Kami memiliki kesepakatan, dan Ia memberikan jiwanya padaku."

Sungmin yang berada di gendongan Kyuhyun menengok kearah Donghae.

Namja yang malang.

"Lagi? Kau terlalu banyak melakukan kesepakatan, _Nonna_." Kyuhyun terkekeh

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Anggap informasi ini sebagai bonus kesepakan kita, Hyuk Nonna."

Kabut hitam mulai muncul mengelilingi tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya sebelum hilang bersama dengan kabut hitam itu. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kini terdiam menatap Donghae.

.

###

.

Wabah itu telah sampai di Roran. Sama seperti yang terjadi di Irene, sungai menjadi hitam dan mahkluk hidup yang menjadi korban menghitam seperti hangus terbakar.

"Irene juga mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sihir, tapi mereka tak yakin sihir apa ini."Yesung menaikan kaca mata tipisnya saat membaca laporan-lapora hasil penelitian para peneliti sihir di Irene.

Donghae menghela nafas mendengarnya, ia mendekati pot berisi tanah hitam dengan tanaman hangus di dalamnya. Kangin yang membawanya sebagai contoh agar Yesung dapat menelitinya lebih lanjut.

"Hyukjae pasti tahu sihir apa ini, cobalah tanyakan padanya Donghae."

Donghae juga sempat berfikir tentang hal itu, tapi apa gadis itu akan peduli? Donghae meragukannya.

Pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa itu membuat Yesung dan Donghae serempak menengok ke arah pintu. Dan mereka terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae yang terengah-engah mendatangi mereka. Apa gadis itu berlari kesini?

Gadis itu berdiri di sebelah Donghae, melihat pot yang menjadi objek pengamatan dua namja sebelumnya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sihir didepannya.

"Seberapa luas kerusakannya?" Dua namja itu malah diam tak menjawab, yah mereka tak menduga Hyukjae akan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku tanya seberapa luas?!" Nada itu naik satu oktaf.

"Hampir seperempat wilayah Roran timur, dan terus merebet ke utara sesuai dengan arah mengalir sungai."Donghae akhirnya menjawab.

Utara?

Hyukjae meremas telapak tangannya. Jika terus ke utara maka selanjutnya adalah Hutan Terlarang. Tidak! Hyukjae tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Hyukjae, kau tahu sihir apa ini?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Hyukjae harus menyimpan amarahnya dahulu. Iris hitam malam itu bertemu dengan iris kecokelatan Donghae.

"Ini sihir ramuan." Wow, Yesung tak menyangka Hyukjae mau menjawabnya.

"Jadi Endo yang melakukan ini?" Yesung berani ikut bertanya, tapi Hyukjae tak menjawab. Dan Yesung anggap diam sebagai jawaban'Iya'.

Donghae mengernyit saat menemukan ada yang mengganjal.

"Bukankah Endo memiliki kekuatan sihir yang terbatas, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan sihir dengan dampak sebesar ini?" Donghae melihat ke arah Hyukjae menuntun jawaban.

"Kau pernah dengar pencampuran sihir?" Donghae mengeleng.

"Setiap klan penyihir memiliki karakteristik sihir yang berbeda-beda, saat kekurangan sebuah sihir dari klan tertentu ditutup oleh kelebihan dari kekuatan sihir yang lainnya maka terjadi pencampuran sihir. Dalam hal ini Endo yang membuat ramuan dan Barthe yang menanamkan kekuatan sihir mereka yang besar. Kau lihat warna hitamnya? Itu mewakili kekuatan Barthe."

Otak Donghae langsung memprosesnya, terjadi persekutuan disini.

"Bagaimana mungkin…"Yesung bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Para penyihir bergabung untuk menciptakan sihir ini. Ini bencana, bencana besar!

Hyukjae tahu apa yang ada dipikirkan dua namja didepannya, ini situasi berbahaya. Wabah ini bisa diartikan sebagai serangan besar-besaran dari para penyihir. Sepertinya Hyukjae harus melakukan kebiasaannya lagi.

Ia menarik lengan Donghae menarik laki-laki itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku harus bicara pada ayahmu." Itulah yang dikatakan Hyukjae sebelum Donghae menuntunnya ke ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Dan bisa ditebak, Ayahnya langsung melayangkan pandangan kurang ramahnya pada Hyukjae. Donghae lekas menjelaska situasi sekarang pada Ayahnya.

"Lantas, kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" Raja mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae ke Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan anda." Betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat mendengarnya, ia melihat Ayahnya mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Hyuk-"

"Aku akan membantu menangani wabah ini, tapi dengan satu syarat…"

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan untuk mengatasinya dan berjanjilah kalian tidak akan ikut campur, mudah bukan?"

"Dan bagaiman aku bisa percaya bahwa kau tidak memiliki rencana lain dibaliknya, Nona Penyihir?"

"Bila aku punya rencana lain sudah kulakukan sejak pertama kali mengijakan kaki di Roran, Yang Mulia. Lagi pula, kurasa anda tak punya pilihan sekarang. Wabah terus tersebar makin luas dan rakyatmu yang menjadi taruhannya sekarang."

Raja terdiam, benar yang dikatakan Hyukjae mereka tak punya pilihan selain menerima bantuan Hyukjae. Bila penyihir ini macam-macam, mereka bisa membunuhnya. Raja menghela nafas sejeak.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya.

Donghae tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis penyihir ini, bahkan hingga mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae, menghentikan langkah gadis didepannya.

"Kenapa kau mau membantu kami?"

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak tak menyangka Donghae akan bertanya sebelum tersenyum pada namja didepannya.

"Aku memang tidak suka dengan manusia, tapi aku masih lebih tak suka jika keseimbangan yang klan ku bangun selama ini hancur begitu saja."

Keseimbangan?

.

###

.

Ruang bawah tanah itu hanya diterangi obor disudut-sudut tertentu menerangi langkah seorang berjubah itu keruangan lain di sana. Ia berhenti saat melihat tuannya, menunduk hormat padanya.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, Tuan."

Seringaian itu terbentuk saat mendengar laporan anak buahnya.

"Bagus, biarkan mereka sibuk dengan umpan palsu yang kita berikan. Hingga mereka tak sadar apa yang mengancam meraka di belakang." Kedua matanya melihat ke kedua tangannya. Terlihat tangan itu benuh dengan tanda-tanda aneh. Tanda aneh yang terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Tawa itu terdengar mengerikan setelahnya.

.

###

Langit malam terlihat jelas di balik jendela besar itu. Hyukjae menurunkan pandangannya, melihat Donghae yang terlelap di ranjang depannya. Perlahan gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Pangeran itu. Membuka kancing baju Donghae, mengungkapkan tanda bunga di dada kiri namja itu. Tangan pucat itu memegang tanda bunga didepannya, dengan memejamkan matanya Hyukjae mulai menyusun mantra yang ia lantunkan setiap malam.

Saat selesai, ia melihat tanda bunga itu kini hampir mekar. Yah, sebentar lagi. Ia harap akan tepat waktu nantinya.

Mengelus tanda itu sejenak, Hyukjae sudah akan beranjak. Namun tiba-tiba saa Donghae melakukan gerakan yang tak terduga. Namja itu menarik Hyukjae, memeluk tubuh hangat gadis itu erat dalam tidurnya. Hyukjae membeku, Donghae mengigau dan memeluknya semakin erat. Dapat gadis itu rasakan hembusan nafas Donghae di lehernya.

Sejak awal Hyukjae memang menyukai berdekatan dengan Donghae. Ia menyukai hangat tubuh namja itu, aroma maskulin yang khas, serta rasa aman yang mengelilinginya. Hanya saja ia baru sadar sekarang jika jantunya juga berdetak keras bila berjarak begitu dekat dengan Pangeran itu.

.

###

.

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya dilorong yang begitu panjang itu, dan merasa lega saat menemukan pintu besar perpaduan kayu dan kaca di ujung sana. Pangeran itu membuka pintu ballroom istana dan langsung di sambut oleh Hyukjae, Yesung dan Ryewook yang sibuk menata lilin di tengah ruangan raksasa itu.

Donghae berjalan mendekati mereka, dapat ia lihat sekarang di lantai marmer itu ada dua lambang lingaran dengan bintang didalamnya. Masing-masing sudut bintang di pasang lilin diatasnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini semua?" Donghae melihat ke arah Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatasi wabah ini sendirian, jadi aku akan memanggil penyihir lain." Hyukjae mengeluarkan dua helai potongan rambut dari kantung hitam yang ia bawa. Gadis itu mendekati salah satu lilin membiarkan satu helai rambut dibakar di lilin lambang lingkaran yang satu, dan helai yang lain di lilin lingkaran yang satunya lagi.

"Kau akan memanggil dua penyihir?" Yesung sebenarnya menebak.

"Ya, sekarang mundur."

Hyukjae merentangkan kedua tangannya pada kedua lingkarang didepannya dan mulai menyusun mantra yang panjang dan rumit sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja angin menerjang ruangan itu membuat lilin itu mati secara serempak namun satu detik kemudian segalanya kembali normal dan api pada lilin itu kembali menyala. Hyukjae selesai membacakan mantranya hanya melihat dua lambang lingkaran di depannya.

Satu lingkaran perlahan memunculkan kabut hitam,lama-kelamaan kabut itu naik membentuk sesosok laki-laki tampan yang tak asing lagi bagi Donghae.

"Ho, akhirnya kau memangilku secara resmi _Nonna_." Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai.

Ryewook berteriak panic dan merapat pada Yesung saat tiba-tiba saja mendapati sesosok boneka marionette di sampingnya.

Satu lingkaran yang lain membuat Donghae penasaran, lingkaran itu kini terselimuti kabut hijau yang pekat, terus naik membentuk sesosok tubuh berjubah hitam. Semua orang diam melihatnya sampai kabut hijau itu menghilang. Sosok itu membuka kerudung jubahnya, mengungkapkan wajah seorang wanita cantik di baliknya. Ia tersenyum ke arah dua penyihir di sana.

"Senang akhirnya bisa melihat kalian berdua."

Tiga penyihir, dengan tiga klan yang berbeda kini ada di Roran.

.

.

.TBC

.

.

.

Tebak lagi siapa yang baru muncul itu? Hahaha kebayakan tebakan ya

Chapter ini memang lebih pendek dari yang seblum-selumnya, dan maaf bgt klo Haehyuk momentnya dikit

Q lagi focus ke cerita dulu kan chapter kemarin uda full Haehyuk moment, biar imbang.

Maaf bgt klo chapter sebelumnya banyak kata yg hilang. Dan maaf juga buat typo di chapter ini and sebelumnya.

Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :)

So silahkan kritik dan sarannya kawan.

**Special thanks : ranigaem1, ****nanaxzz****, ****azihaehyuk****, ****fine, ****chacaaa, ****Zhouhee1015****, ****Haebaragi86****, ****Haehyuk, ****Reezuu608****, ****Meonk and Deog****, ****Myhyuk, ****Cloudyvu****, ****haehyuklove, ****mizukhy yank eny, ****haehyuk86, ****aiyuelfishypinocchiosuju****, ****nadiafslayer, ****DeclaJewELF****, ****HAEHYUK IS REAL**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Donghae menatap sosok penyihir wanita di depannya, kabut hijau yang menyelimutinya telah menghilang sepenuhnya sehingga membuat pandangan Pangeran itu lebih jelas. Yah, sosok wanita penyihir itu hampir sama dengan Hyukjae mulai dari atribut hingga aura yang ada di sekitarnya. Hanya saja paras cantiknya cenderung lebih angkuh dengan warna rambut hitam arang. Mata kucing itu menangkap pandangan Donghae, dengan langkah yang tak bersuara wanita penyihir itu mendekati sang Pangeran.

"Wow, kau tampan." Tangan halus itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae cukup keras membuat Pangeran itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Menjauh darinya Eunni."Nada jengah itu terdengar dari Hyukjae.

"Kenapa? Dia milikmu? Aku hanya memujinya. Jadi siapa namamu tampan?" Wanita itu kembali melihat Donghae penuh minat.

"Donghae."Donghae menjawab ragu-ragu, apa semua penyihir wanita memang suka menggoda?

"Nama yang bagus, jadi Donghae aku Heechul dari klan Endo."

.

.

**.**

**Beautiful Witch**

**Chapter 7**

**Pair : Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswicth**

**Summary : Donghae akan melakukan apa saja agar kakaknya Donghwa lepas dari kutukan, bahkan jika ia harus memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir sekalipun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan, apa ini tidak akan berbahaya?" Ryewook berbisik pada Yesung di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, tapi jika mereka berbahaya bukankah kita sudah jadi abu sejak tadi?" Ryewook cemberut karena jawaban Yesung kurang meyakinkan.

Ada tiga penyihir di sana, yang pertama tentu saja Hyukjae dari klan Croi yang di bawa Donghae dari Hutan Terlarang. Yang kedua adalah seorang penyihir laki-laki yang duduk di kursi single tak jauh dari Hyukjae dengan sesosok boneka marionette hidup yang duduk di pangkuannnya. Ia mengenalkan diri dengan nama Kyuhyun dan semua orang sempat dibuat waspada saat ia mengatakan ia adalah Barthe. Dan yang terakhir seorang penyihir wanita lainnya yang kini tengah mengamati contoh tanah dengan tanaman hangus yang di bawa Kangin beberapa hari yang lalu. Wanita bernama Heechul itu adalah seorang Endo.

Keduanya tampak tak mempertanyakan bagaimana Hyukjae terlibat dengan Roran dan melakukan permintaan gadis itu begitu saja. Ini seperti keduanya sudah tahu segalanya tanpa harus bicara, meski yang sebenarnya mereka hanya tak terlalu peduli akan manusia.

"Kau benar, ada pencampuran sihir disini. Tak ada Endo yang bisa menanamkan sihirnya sepekat ini pada ramuannya. Tak kusangka persekutuan mereka akan melakukan hal hingga sejauh ini." Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna kuning lalu menuangnya beberapa tetes ke tanah hitam itu, ia biarkan sejenak menunggu reaksinya dan seperti dugaannya cairan kuningnya tertelan habis tak bersisa seakan menguap dari tanah hitam tadi.

"Sihir ramuan ini larut dalam air, semakin banyak air yang bercampur maka akan semakin besar volume sihir ini. System kerjanya sederhana menghancurkan segala jaringan yang hidup."

"Tidak bisakah kau membuat penawarnya?" Heechul tersenyum atas pertanyaan Donghae.

"Ini bukan seperti mengobati orang sakit, tampan. Ini sama saja kita akan bertarung hanya saja media yang kita gunakan adalah cairan dengan sedikit bumbu sihir. Semakin rumit takaran ramuan serta semakin besar kekuatan sihir yang ditanamkan, maka akan semakin kuat pula dampak ramuan yang dibuat."

"Jangan berbelit-belit _Eunni_, hanya katakan kau bisa menanganinya atau tidak?" Hyukjae mulai bertanya tak sabar membuat Heechul berdecak.

"Yah, asal kau dan Kyuhyun mau mentransfer kekuatan kalian maka tak akan jadi masalah." Hyukjae langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Akan kulakukan, tak usah melihatku seperti itu."Kyuhyun mendengus sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

Heechul mendekati meja kerja penuh akan botol dan cairan milik Yesung tak jauh darinya. Ia mengamatinya sejenak. Untuk ukuran manusia koleksi ramuan Yesung cukup lengkap. Heechul mengeluarkan kantong kain dari jubahnya dan menuangkan serbuk hijau dari dalam kantung ke tangannya. Ia sedikit membuat jarak sebelum melemparkan serbuk hijau itu ke udara. Serbuk hijau itu tak lekas jatuh ke lantai tapi melayang di udara bergerak perlahan menjadi satu merangkai huruf-huruf sebelum terbentuk kalimat-kalimat panjang. Sebuah catatan ramuan sang Endo terangkai rapi di udara, dan itu tidak sedikit.

.

###

.

Pagi ini Donghae di beri tahu bahwa Heechul telah selesai dengan ramuannya dan para penyihir itu kini sedang berada di ballroom untuk melakukan penanaman sihir, itu yang dikatakan Yesung. Para penyihir itu ada di tengah ruangan sama seperti saat Hyukjae melakukan pemanggilan, mereka bertiga saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup lebar. Heechul membuat beberapa langkah ke depan lalu menuang cairan hijau tua itu dari botol berukuran sedang di tangannya. Cairan itu menggenang di lantai bergerak membentuk lingkaran sempurna di tengah ruangan.

"Sekarang Kyuhyun." Mendengarnya Kyuhyun berlutut, satu tangannya ia ulurkan hingga ujung jemarinya menyentuh cairan itu. Barthe itu memejamkan matanya, mengerakkan jemarinya perlahan. Setiap gerakannya menciptakan cairan hitam yang menjadi jejak di ujung jemarinya, membuat cairan hitam itu bercampur dengan cairan hijau itu. Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu kembali berdiri dan melihat kearah Heechul. Kyuhyun selesai.

"Hyukjae."

Hyukjae pun merunduk, hampir sama yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi Hyukjae juga menyentuh cairan hijau itu. Jejak cairan biru pada ujung jemarinya lekas bercampur menjadikan genangan ramuan itu terdiri dari tiga warna berbeda yang bergerak saling memdominasi sebelum akhirnya tetap sang hijau yang pemenang dan menelan warna yang lainnya.

Heechul menggerakan tanganya melingkar pada genangan ramuan yang sudah kembali menjadi hijau utuh. Cairan itu bergerak berkumpul menjadi satu dan mengalir masuk kedalam botol di tangan Heechul seluruhnya.

"Bawa kemari." Yesung yang membawa contoh tanah tercemar itu lekas menaruhnya di dekat Heechul

Heechul menuangkannya beberapa tetes pada tanah itu dan semua orang terdiam menunggu reaksinya. Perlahan tapi pasti warna hitam itu kembali menjadi cokelat dan tanaman diatasnya perlahan menjadi hijau seakan hidup kembali. Daunnya kembali tumbuh dan muncul selayaknya tumbuhan yang subur karena cukup nutrisi.

Donghae masih menatap fenomena itu dengan takjub, ini seperti menghidupkan kembali suatu nyawa. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat Pangeran itu melihat tumbuhan itu terus tumbuh, tumbuh dan tumbuh hingga diluar kata wajar.

Situasi berubah tidak baik, tumbuhan itu membesar dan berubah menjadi tumbuhan bergerak dengan dahan-dahannya yang liar. Di bagian tengah tumbuhan itu muncul kuncup bunga yang mekar dan memunculkan bunga bergerigi tajam yang siap menelan siapa saja.

Dahan itu langsung menyerang semua orang yang ada di sana. Yesung meraih apa saja di sekitarnya untuk menjauhkan dahan itu darinya dan Ryewook. Donghae menyabetkan pedangnya pada dahan-dahan itu tanpa ampun. Terlalu sibuk dengan dahan di sekitarnya Pangeran itu tak menyadari dahan raksasa yang siap mengahantamnya.

"Donghae!"Mendengar teriakan Yesung, Donghae berbalik namun terlambat ia tak punya waktu menghindar.

Bruak

Tepat waktu, mantra Hyukjae bekerja tepat waktu membentuk perisai transparan di sekitar Donghae. Namun tangan pucat itu tiba-tiba saja terlilit dahan tanpa sempat gadis itu merespon serangan. Donghae berlari kearahnya dan menyabetkan pedangnya dari semua dahan yang berani mendekati Hyukjae.

Heechul mengumpat pelan, ini diluar dugaanya. Ia lekas tersadar saat dahan-dahan itu mulai melilit tubuhnya. Satu sentuhan dari jemari lentiknya membuat dahan yang melilitnya membusuk dan terus menjalar hingga memotong salah satu dahan rakasasa dari tanaman monster itu.

Raungan itu terdengar mengerikan di setiap telinga orang diruangan itu, tanaman itu kembali membesarkan tubuhnya, memunculkan ratusan duri di sepanjang dahannya yang siap meremukkan siapa saja.

Baru Hyukjae akan mengucapkan matra untuk membakar mahkluk itu tiba-tiba saja jaring hitam raksasa menyelimuti tumbuhan monster itu. Jaring itu langsung menjadi kaku dan mengetat mengikis ruang lingkupnya, terus mengetat hingga tak ada ruang lagi yang tersisa dan akhirnya memotong tubuh tumbuhan itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Semua terdiam setelahnya.

Heechul melihat kabut hitam ditangan Kyuhyun, sudah bisa dipastikan yang barusan terjadi adalah mantranya.

"Sihir Barthe selalu mengerikan."

.

###

.

"Pemicu? Apa maksudnya ?" Hyukjae berjalan mendekati Donghae lalu duduk di sebelah Pangeran itu.

"Sihirnya merespon saat sihir lain menghantamnya, seyawa yang terkandung didalamnya berubah dan otomatis mengubah sihirnya menjadi lebih ganas."

"Semakin kuat sihir yang kau pakai saat melawan maka responnya akan semakin ganas." Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Kita hanya mencampurnya dengan contoh tanah dan tumbuhan yang kecil, bisa kau bayangkan jika kita langsung mencampurnya di sumber wabah. Kita akan melahirkan monster paling mengerikan di dunia ini." Hyukjae menatap mata cokelat Pangeran di depannya.

Donghae menunduk, kepala terasa sakit dengan semua masalah wabah dan sihir ramuan ini. Ia pikir hanya perlu membuat penawarnya maka selesai, tapi ternyata semua tidak sesederhana itu. Sentuhan lembut di pelipisnya membuatnya mendongak dan langsung bertemu dengan mata sehitam malam milik Hyukjae.

"Ini tidak seburuk itu Hae-_ah_." Senyum itu menenangkan, membuat hati Donghae terasa hangat dan entah kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih baik.

"Tidak ini buruk, sangat buruk!" Perkataan Heechul yang masih sibuk membaca tulisan-tulisan di udara itu kembali menghancurkan mood Donghae.

"Apapun ramuan yang akan kita buat untuk melawan dampaknya akan sama atau bahkan lebih buruk, dan sihir langsung tak berguna saat ini."

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" Yesung bertanya putus asa.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, kaca mata!" Sang Endo menatap tajam pada ilmuan sihir yang berani menyelanya.

"Semuannya memang akan memburuk dan terus bertambah buruk, kecuali…" Heechul menjeda kalimatnya, menatap semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Kecuali jika ada satu lagi bahan yang kita masukan ke ramuan, satu bahan yang akan mencegah seyawa itu berubah menjadi lebih ganas." Donghae mengerenyit saat mendengarnya, bahan?

"Apa bahan yang kau maksud?"

Heechul tak langsung menjawab tapi justru perlahan melangkah mendekati Hyukjae.

"Bahan yang kumaksud adalah cairan paling murni di dunia ini, air yang berasal dari mata air yang tak tersentuh dan merupakan salah satu keseimbangan terpenting di dunia ini. Air murni dari mata air Vielven, benarkan Hyukjae?" Heechul tersenyum penuh makna pada Hyukjae yang mendengus sebal membuat Donghae kebingungan.

"Tapi jika Isis kita tidak ingin keseimbangan dunia terganggu hanya karena mengambil beberapa tetes air dari Vielven maka mungkin…mungkin kita hanya akan membiarkan sihir ini memudar dengan sendirinya. Sepuluh, tiga puluh, atau seratus tahun lagi mungkin." Heechul berujar enteng sengaja memancing Hyukjae. Dan meski tak mau mengakuinya, Sang Croi memang tak punya pilihan selain menuruti Sang Endo.

"Cukup! Aku mengerti, jadi jangan diteruskan. Hanya beberapa tetes Vielven, kan?" Hyukjae bertanya malas pada Heechul membuat penyihir Endo itu mengangguk bersemangat. Tentu ia bersemangat, ia bisa mendapatkan air murni yang paling ia idamkan selama hidupnya. Untuk Endo Vielven adalah bahan paling berharga melebihi emas atau berlian.

"Tapi selain aku tak ada penyihir yang boleh ikut, dan itu FINAL." Tekan Hyukjae saat melihat Heechul akan menyela.

"Khas Croi, pelit." Guman Heechul kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tulisan-tulisan di udara miliknya.

"Dimana mendapatkan mata air Vielven yang kalian bicarakan." Donghae bertanya ragu, karena ia masih kurang mengerti.

"Ditempat yang cukup jauh, tersembunyi, dan tentu saja berbahaya." Seperti ada alaram imajiner yang berbunyi di dalam otak Donghae saat mendengar kata berbahaya dari mulut Hyukjae, ia menatap Hyukjae entah sadar atau tidak dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau yakin akan ketempat seperti itu sendirian?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan ke sana sendirian?" Hyukjae balik bertanya dengan senyum bermakna pada Donghae.

.

###

.

Deburan ombak lautan menghantam kapal berukuran normal itu. Langit terlihat mendung namun tak akan menjadi hujan lebat penyebab badai, hanya mendung. Meski begitu ombak lautan sama sekali tak tenang menyebabkan kapal bergoyang. Kangin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat peta, lalu kembali melihat Donghae yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang membuat Kangin curiga bahwa pendengarannya bermasalah.

"Donghae, ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Tapi itu yang di katakana Hyukjae."

Kangin memutar matanya, ia baru sadar intensitas nama Hyukjae yang keluar dari mulut Donghae meningkat akhir-akhir ini.

Mereka ada di kapal yang terapung di tengah lautan karena Hyukjae, mereka harus berlayar dengan rute yang aneh juga karena Hyukjae, dan sekarang Donghae meminta mereka menuju di sebuah pulau yang jelas-jelas tak ada di peta juga karena Hyukjae mengatakan begitu, benar-benar tak masuk akal.

Jari Kangin membuat pola melingkar dipeta, tepatnya di sekitar area yang Donghae katakan tempat di mana pulau invisible itu berada.

"Daerah ini adalah daerah berbahaya, banyak kapal yang tak kembali setelah memasuki area ini."

"_Hyung_, Hyuk-"

"Hyukjae lagi? Serius Donghae, sekali saja kau tidak menuruti perkataan kekasihmu apa akan membuatmu mati?"

"Apa?! Kami bukan kekasih, _Hyung_!" Donghae berteriak menyangkal namun tak bisa di pungkiri system kerja jantungnya langsung meningkat gara-gara kata 'kekasih'.

Kangin melihat Donghae dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Tidak ada orang asing yang tidur bersama."

Donghae sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah, namun tak ada yang keluar dari sana.

"Sudahlah, kita akan menuruti apa kata kakesihmu itu, tapi pastikan dia yang akan menangani hal-hal berbahaya yang mungkin akan kita hadapi."

Kangin menggulung peta dan meninggalkan Donghae yang belum sempat mengatakan apapun padanya.

Donghae menghela nafas memegangi tengguknya sejenak sebelum berjalan menuju bagian belakang kapal di mana ruangan ternyaman kapal itu berada. Hyukjae ada di sana duduk diam menghadap kaca yang memperlihatkan langsung lautan luas di luar sana.

"Kapal akan diarahkan sesuai dengan arahanmu sekarang." Hyukjae lekas menengok saat mendengar suara rendah Donghae. Dapat ia lihat Pangeran itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tapi tempat itu hanya ada lautan kau yakin ada pulau di situ?"

"Entahlah, tapi pikiranku mengatakan begitu."

"Maksudmu kau sendiri belum yakin? Kau sudah pernah ke tempat itu kan?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu jika kau sendiri belum pernah kesana?"

"Sebuah mantra menanamkan letak Vielven di dalam otak seluruh keturunan Croi. Kami sangat menjaga keseimbangan Donghae, kami tidak akan menuliskan rute letak Vielven dan dapat di baca oleh penyihir lain dengan resiko kerusakan keseimbangan."

"Karena itukah kau melarang Heechul ataupun Kyuhyun ikut?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan kami tahu rutenya?"

Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Kalian manusia biasa, air Vielven akan seperti air biasa jika ditangan kalian. Tidak akan memiliki efek apa-apa."

Donghae mengerti sekarang. Croi adalah klan yang menjunjung tinggi keseimbangan, mereka akan melakukan apa saja asal keseimbangan alam tetap terjaga dan berjalan selaras. Karena itu Hyukjae besikeras menghentikan wabah yang melanda Roran dan negara-negara lainnya karena akan merusak keseimbangan yang mengalir di alam, bukan demi membantu manusia.

"Lagi pula…." Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, membuat Pangeran itu reflek mundur canggung.

"Aku paling percaya padamu sekarang."

Ini bahaya, senyum itu sungguh berbahaya. Donghae selalu merasa otaknya kosong bila melihatnya akhir-akhir ini.

.

###

.

Bulan penuh terlihat menakutkan ditengah lautan tenang seperti ini, seperti mata raksasa yang mengawasi setiap gerakanmu. Donghae mengeratkan jubahnya saat hawa dingin menusuk hingga ketulangnya. Ia baru saja memeriksa Hyukjae yang tertidur pulas ditempatnya, memastikan gadis itu tergelung selimut hangat sehingga tak akan kedinginan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar dek kapal, hanya ada beberapa prajurit dan Kangin yang ada di bagian kendali kapal dengan nahkoda kapal. Donghae mengalihkan pandangnnya ke samping melihat hamparan laut tenang sepanjang garis cakrawala, membentuk bayangan sempurna sang raja malam yang bersinar terang tanpa ada yang menandingi.

Suasana terasa begitu sunyi dan angin semilir membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya. Lama Pangeran itu terdiam seperti itu, menikmati malam hingga tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak dan membuka matanya. Donghae melihat sekelilingnya.

Ia mendengar suara, ia yakin ia mendengarnya.

Pangeran itu terdiam berfikir lalu kembali memejamkan matanya, focus dengan indera pendengarannya.

Ada!

Suaranya lembut dengan nada-nada samar yang terangkai layaknya sebuah lagu. Semakin lama suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, ini jelas nyanyian seorang gadis dan suara ini adalah yang termerdu yang pernah Donghae dengar selama hidupnya. Pangeran itu membuka matanya dan merendahkan pandangannya.

Di bawah sana ada sosok yang kini menatapnya, dengan nyanyian yang masih terus mengalir hingga tanpa sadar membuat Pangeran itu tenggelam di dalamnya. Iris cokelat itu berubah menjadi hijau dan ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ingin mendekati sosok itu. Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya selanjutnya yang terjadi tubuh Pangeran itu sudah terjatuh ke air laut yang dingin.

Hyukjae tersentak bangun, nafasnya terengah. Perasaan terancam langsung melanda penyihir itu. Ia yakin hal buruk sedang terjadi. Pikirannya langsung menjurus ke satu hal.

Donghae!

Dengan tergesa Hyukjae bangun dari pembaringannya dan keluar menuju dek kapal. Langkah gadis itu terhenti saat melihat seluruh awak kapal tergeletak dilantai.

Apa-apaan ini!

Sebuah nyanyian merdu membuat focus Hyukjae teralih, sebelum matanya terbelalak saat menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. Dengan cepat ia mencari sosok Donghae diantara para awak kapal yang kehilangan kesadarannya, namun nihil.

Gadis Penyihir itu lekas ke pinggir kapal tempat sumber nyayian itu berasal, di hamparan laut tepat di bawahnya. Dan scenario terburuk yang ia perkirakan benar-benar terjadi.

Tidak.

Di bawah sana terlihat Donghae yang mengapung, hanya pundak dan kepalanya saja yang terlihat di permukaan. Di sekelilingnya beberapa gadis dengan paras mereka yang begitu cantik, rambut panjang mereka indah, dan kulit mereka terlihat begitu lembut layaknya gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Namun setengah tubuh mereka terlihat berbeda, setengah tubuh mereka mempunyai sisik dan ekor layaknya seekor ikan. Sesosok manusia setengah ikan, sesosok mahkluk cantik pemakan manusia. Monster bergedok malaikat lautan.

Siren.

Tangan-tangan itu membelai tubuh Donghae dan menyanyikan lagu indah yang berbahaya. Pangeran itu terlihat tak melawan, bola matanya yang berubah hijau sepenuhnya terlihat di balik kelopak matanya yang setengah terbuka. Hyukjae mencengkram pingiran kapal erat.

'Tidak! Tidak! Jangan Donghae!'

Mantra itu langsung tersusun tanpa berfikir dua kali. Gerakan tangan Hyukjae membuat pusaran air muncul di sekitar Donghae, membuat para Siren itu sama sekali tak bisa menyentuhnya. Sosok cantik berekor itu lekas mendesis kearah Hyukjae memperlihatkan gigi bergerigi mereka yang mengerikan. Merasa ditantang, Hyukjae menghantamkan gelombang sihirnya ke arah gerombolan Siren itu. Gadis-gadis berekor itu lekas berenang ke bawah menghilang dari permukaan.

Hyukjae mulai mencoba mengangkat tubuh Pangeran itu dari air, Ia harus mengeluarkan Donghae dari sana secepatnya. Melihat perilaku para Siren tadi ia yakin mereka tidak mengincar Donghae sebagai makanan, tapi mereka mnenginginkan Donghae sebagai pasangan mereka. Dan Hyukjae bisa pastikan itu jauh lebih buruk dari apapun.

Tapi ada yang terlupakan oleh Hyukjae, nyayian para Siren itu belum berhenti dan terus mengalun. Ini semua belum selesai.

Mantra Hyukjae terputus saat guncangan kapal membuat tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai kayu dek kapal.

"Dasar pelacur lautan…"Hyukjae mengumpat pelan dan mencoba kembali berdiri.

Hyukjae sudah berencana akan membekukan mereka atau membakarnya hidup-hidup namun guncangan susulan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya membuat tubuhnya oleng kearah lautan di bawahnya dan tak sempat mencari pengangan disekitarnya.

Byur

Hyukjae lekas naik ke permukaan laut mencari udara, ia berhasil diceburkan kedalam laut dan ini membuat keadaan makin memburuk. Ia lekas berenang mendekati Donghae yang tak jauh darinya, namun sebelum ia bisa menutup jarak sedikit saja kakinya di tarik ke bawah membuat seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam oleh air. Dapat ia lihat beberapa Siren mulai memeganginya, bahkan salah satu dari mereka mencekik lehernya erat.

Hyukjae tak bisa bergerak, dan merasakan sakit didadanya karena tidak adanya pasokan udara yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di lehernya semakin menambah kurangnya focus pada gadis itu. Namun ditengah pergulatannya melawan cengkraman para Siren itu ia dapat melihat para Siren lainnya mulai menarik Donghae ke dalam air, salah satu dari mereka yang tercantik mendekati Pangeran itu. Memeluk tubuh Donghae dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Lidah panjang gadis berekor itu menjulur keluat seperti ular ingin masuk ke dalam bibir tipis milik Donghae.

Hyukjea berteriak namun justru membuat air laut masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kepalanya mulai pening dan penglihatannya mulai memburam. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan para Siren itu mengawini Donghae, tapi tubuhnya semakin melemah dan melemah. Di ujung kesadarannya Hyukjae berhasil berguman satu mantra sebelum ia merasakan segalanya menghilang.

Pangeran itu tersentak saat merasakan nyeri pada jantungnya tiba-tiba membuat Siren itu menghentikan aksinya. Nyanyian itu sudah tak terdengar lagi dan perlahan iris Pangeran itu kembali menjadi cokelat. Sejenak ia kebingungan akan situasi di sekitarnya namun saat melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang tenggelam tak bergerak, ketakutan lekas melandanya. Dengan menghunuskan pedangnya ia brutal menebas apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, di pikirannya hanya ada satu.

Hyukjae.

Donghae meraih tubuh Hyukjae tanpa banyak kesulitan, para Siren tidak akan melukai pejantan mereka bahkan jika ekor mereka tertebas pedang sekalipun. Pangeran itu memeluk tubuh Penyihir itu erat melayangkan tatapan permusuhan pada para mahkluk setengah ikan di sekitarnya.

Pandangan kembencian itu terlihat pada setiap Siren di sana, tidak di layangkan pada Donghae tapi pada sosok yang kini ada di pelukan Pangeran itu. Namun semuanya harus mereka akhiri saat melihat bulan mulai tertutup awan, waktu mereka sudah habis.

Gerombolan monster cantik itu meninggalkan tempat itu, berenang ke dalam dasar laut yang tak terukur dalamnya dan membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi kembali.

"HYUNG! KANGIN_ HYUNG_!"

Teriakan keras Donghae yang berulang-ulang membuat para penjaga dan Kangin tersadar. Mereka jelas terkejut saat mendapati Pangeran mereka dan sang Penyihir terapung di dalam air. Mereka lekas membantu Donghae naik ke kapal sekaligus Hyukjae.

Donghae membaringkan Hyukjae di lantai kayu, menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu panik, namun nihil tak ada respon yang ia dapatkan. Tubuh gadis itu begitu dingin dan lemah.

"Hyuk! Hyukjae!"

Katakutan semakin melandanya saat menyadari bahwa Hyukjae tidak bernafas. Ia segera menekan-nekan dada Hyukjae dan memberikan nafas buatan berkali-kali.

"Bangun Hyuk! Hyukjae! Kumohon bangun!"

Donghae terus menekan dada Hyukjae, tidak ia tidak akan menyerah. Sampai Hyukjae membuka mata ia tak akan berhenti.

"Kumohon bangun! Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Hyuk!" Tangan itu terus menekan dada Hyukjae dengan tekanan yang lebih besar.

Air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut mata Donghae, ia tidak ingin ini terjadi. Semua karena salahnya, semua adalah salahnya.

Kangin mencoba menghentikan Donghae, karena merasa segalanya percumah. Namun tiba-tiba jasa Hyukjae bergerak. Mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Donghae lekas meraih tubuh itu kembali, membelai pipi pucat gadis itu, melihat bola mata sehitam malam itu menatapnya lemah. Jangan tanya betapa leganya perasaan Donnghae saat melihatnya lagi. Pangeran itu memeluk tubuh lemah itu kepelukannya erat, seakan sebentar saja ia lepaskan tubuh itu maka akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Bisikan lirih itu begitu pelan namun Hyukjae masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas sebelum kesadarannya kembali menghilang.

"Maaf…maafkan aku." Suara Dongahe bahkan masih bergema jelas di pikirannya.

.

###

.

Pangeran itu menutup pintu ruangan rapat-rapat memastikan tidak ada angin dingin yang akan menjamah sosok yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang kecil tak jauh darinya. Berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis itu. Demamnya sudah turun, tapi Penyihir ini masih juga belum terjaga sejak kemari malam.

Donghae kembali menatap Hyukjae, gadis ini terlihat seperti malaikat tidur dengan gaun tidur bawarna putih yang ia kenakan. Wajah tidurnya yang damai mambuat hati Donghae menghangat. Perlahan Pangeran itu mulai berbaring di samping Sang Gadis Penyihir. Menaikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Ia hanya menatap paras cantik Hyukjae, merekam semuanya di pikirannya selagi ia bisa. Kejadian kemarin malam membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. Ia belum pernah merasa setakut itu seumur hidupnya. Saking takutnya seakan akal sehatnya menghilang.

Ia begitu takut tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, ia begitu takut tak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi, ia begitu takut tak bisa merasakan kehangatannya lagi, ia takut kehilangan sosok gadis ini.

Donghae tidak bodoh, meski ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini pada seorang gadis tapi ia bisa menerjemahkan dengan baik apa yang ia rasakan. Jemarinya membelai pipi Hyukjae lembut.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Jangan menakutiku seperti itu lagi." Donghae menekan ringan hidung Hyukjae, membuat gadis itu sedikit terusik.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi mungkin…." Donghae mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Mungkin aku akan mati."

Hyukjae bergerak dalam tidurnya dan makin merapat ke tubuh Donghae mencari kehangatan. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya, memeluk gadis itu erat dalam rengkuhannya.

Memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae sejenak, Donghae bergerak menangkap bibir pucat itu.

Mengecupnya lama, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan seluruhnya sebelum melepaskan kontak mereka.

Pangeran itu tersenyum puas dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

###

.

Heechul merengut tak suka pada pasangan aneh yang tak jauh dari tempannya sekarang, konsentrasinya pada segala takaran dan perhitungan ramuannya hancur begitu saja. Ia melemparkan salah satu botol kearah pasangan itu namun dengan cekatan sang dominan menangkapnya.

"Kau dan Hyuk _Nonna_ sama kasarnya, _Nonna_." Kyuhyun menaruh botol ramuan itu di meja.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku kasar, cari tempat lain jika ingin bermain boneka!"

Heechul sudah cukup pusing dengan segala hal mengenai wabah ini, dan jika harus di tambah dengan pemandangan seorang laki-laki bercumbu dengan boneka ia yakin kepalanya bisa meledak. Hal itu tidak lazim meski Sungmin cantik.

"Baik, baik. Aku hanya akan memeluknya." Kyuhyun segera merapatkan tubuhnya dengan dengan tubuh kayu Sungmin. Dan membiarkan Heechul tenang meramu sihirnya.

"_Nonna_, apa menurutmu bibit itu akan berkembang dengan baik." Suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar setelah beberapa saat.

"Bibit apa yang kau maksud?"

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh, _Nonna_. Kita berdua tahu Hyuk_ Nonna_ sedang mengembangkan sihir hitam di dalam tubuh Pangeran itu."

Heechul kembali melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku belum melihat tanda yang ada pada Pangeran itu."

"Tak perlu melihatnya, dari auranya pun sudah terbaca." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat Sungmin membelai pipinya.

"Hyuk _Nonna_ memang selalu kejam, tidak hanya membunuh nyawa tapi juga membunuh hati seseorang." Heechul mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Seringaian itu terukir sarat akan makna.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf bangeeeeeet ya baru bisa update sekarang, dua minggu ini q dibantai sama dosen-dosen q jadi susah nyolong waktu buat nulis. Maklum q treemester.

Klo jelek and kurang greget bilang aja oke, karena q buat ini enggak dalam keadaan mood yg baik. Pokonya dikritik ajalah, gak papa kok :)

Yang mempertanyakan gimana Hyukjae ganti baju pake gaun tidur, yang gantiin Donghae cuma dia gak sempetlah mikir yg "iya-iya" dalam situasi kayak gitu. Jelas ya :D

Maaf buat typo, kata yang hilang dan kesalah penulisan lainnya.

Makasih banget yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. See you next chapter kawan!

**Special thanks : ****Myhyuk, ****ranigaem1****, ****isroie106****, ****Cho Jisun, ****DeclaJewELF****, ****nadiafslayer, ****haehyuk86, ****Zhouhee1015****, ****Meonk and Deog****, ****azuhaedara, ****haehyuklove, ****ahahyuk, ****aiyuelfishypinocchiosuju****, ****LDonghaeSJ1****, ****mizykhy yank eny, ****Haehyuk, ****azihaehyuk****, ****Reezuu608****, ****EvilFoodSnow2****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****HAEHYUK IS REAL****, ****Haebaragi86****, ****rizka0419**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Donghae terbangun sempurna saat tidak merasakan sosok lain didekatnya. Hyukjae tak ada disampinya, dan itu cukup membuat Pangeran itu melompat dari tempat tidur dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan panic ia mulai menggeledah dek kapal, hingga ia menangkap sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya di dek kapal depan.

Kembali sebentar untuk mengambil selimut, Donghae lekas menghampiri Hyukjae yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Penyihir itu bahkan sedikit tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja selimut hangat membungkus tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayolah kita kembali ke dalam." Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae berniat menuntun kembali gadis itu ke dalam. Langit memang sudah mulai terlihat pagi itu tapi matahari belum juga memunculkan sosoknya membuat udara begitu dingin dan itu jelas tak baik untuk tubuh yang sedang dalam proses pemulihan.

Belum ada dua langkah Donghae berjalan Hyukjae menarik tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa agar mereka tetap harus disini.

"Apa kau melihatnya, Donghae-ah?" Mata penyihir itu metatap lurus ke depan.

"Melihat apa?"

Hyukjae menarik Donghae mendekat padanya, meminta Donghae melihat arah pandangannya. Hanya ada lautan di depan sana dengan kabut pagi yang cukup tebal, tidak ada yang menarik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana."

"Hanya tunggu dan lihat."

Donghae menurut, awalnya ia malas melihat objek tak menarik di depannya namun saat matahari perlahan mulai terbit terlihat bayangan samar di depannya sana. Semakin matahari terlihat maka objek itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Mata dengan iris cokelat itu hampir tak berkedip saat objek itu sudah terlihat jelas.

Di depan sana, tepatnya di depan kapal mereka terlihat sebuah pulau dengan ribuan pohon hijau serta gunung es yang menjulang tinggi. Sebuah pulau besar yang tak ada dipeta.

"Vielven."

.

.

**.**

**Beautiful Witch**

**Chapter 8**

**Pair : Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswicth**

**Summary : Donghae akan melakukan apa saja agar kakaknya Donghwa lepas dari kutukan, bahkan jika ia harus memberikan jiwanya pada penyihir sekalipun.**

**.**

**.**

Hutan di pulau ini mengingatkan Donghae akan Hutan Terlarang tempatnya menemukan Hyukjae. Dominasi pohon-pohon raksasa tersebar mulai dari bibir pantai, sama persis. Tempat itu begitu sunyi dan hanya didominasi suara dedaunan yang tersapu angin. Kangin bertindak sebagai pemimpin berjalan didepan dengan beberapa prajurit, sisanya berada di belakang dan di sekitar Donghae yang berjalan tepat di depan Hyukjae. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sebelum berbalik melihat Penyihir yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hyukjae melihat Donghae dengan pandangan jengah, ini sudah ke 26 kali Pangeran itu menanyakan hal yang sama sejak mereka turun dari kapal.

Bukannya menjawab, Hyukjae justru berjalan mendahului Donghae begitu saja. Tidak di perdulikan suara Donghae yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Gadis itu mulai bosan harus terus melontarkan jawaban yang sama.

"Hyuk-_ah_." Perasaan Hyukjae saja atau memang cara Donghae memanggilnya terasa berbeda. Gadis itu menengok kebelakang dan menatap Donghae lama. Bisa ia lihat Donghae yang tersenyum melihatnya sambil berjalan cepat kearahnya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka akan mengatakan sesuatu namun urung karena ia ragu. Gadis itu malah bingung karena bisa-bisanya berfikir sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Sentuhan Donghae pada lengannya membuat Hyukjae kembali melihat Pangeran itu.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, kau tampak pucat."Jemari hangat Donghae mengelus pipi pipinya, pandangan khawatir terlihat di kedua matanya.

"Kangin _Hyung_! Kita istarahat dulu!"

Seperti perintah Pangeran mereka, robongan itu lekas mencari tempat yang cukup lapang untuk mereka beristirahat. Hyukjae tidak melawan saat Donghae menariknya duduk di batang pohon tumbang. Memberinya air dari kantong yang di bawa Pangeran itu, Donghae terus memaksanya minum meski ia bilang sudah cukup.

"Baiklah Nona Penyihir, berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan? Ini sudah lewat tengah hari tapi kita masih berjalan tanpa tujuan." Kangin yang baru datang langsung saja menodong Hyukjae dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan menuntut.

"_Hyung_!"Kangin memutar matanya saat mendengar teguran Donghae yang terkesan mengeluh.

"Apa? aku hanya bertanya."

Kangin kembali melihat kearah Hyukjae, melihat Penyihir itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tidak tahu."Sudah Kangin duga jawaban itu yang akan keluar.

"Tapi, ini sudah dekat…sangat dekat."Iris sehitam malam itu menatap gunung es jauh di depannya."Kita hanya harus berjalan menuju gunung."

Kangin melihat arah pandang Hyukjae sebelum menepuk pundak Donghae, mengajak Pengeran itu menjauh dari Penyihir itu membahas perihal rencana mereka untuk sampai ke gunung yang Hyukjae tunjuk.

Iris sehitam malam itu melihat sekeliling mereka, sejak awal mereka mendarat di pulau ini Hyukjae merasakan aura tak biasa disekitarnya. Ia tak tahu ini berarti buruk atau baik, tapi selama tidak menimbulkan masalah apapun Hyukjae tak akan memberitahukan pada para manusia ini.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut, mereka terus membelah hutan hingga senja terlewat dan kegelapan menyelimuti mereka. Kangin berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya untuk memotok semak belukar saat menemukan daratan kosong didepannya, mereka sampai di tebing. Dapat ia lihat beberapa meter di depannya sebuah jembatan tali yang begitu rapuh sebagai penyalur tebing yang mereka injak dengan tebing seberang.

Donghae melihat ke bawah tebing, cukup dalam dan ada sungai di bawah sana.

"Kita menyeberang?"

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, _Hyung_."

Mendengarnya Kangin memeriksa kondisi jembatan. Meski terlihat begitu rapu dan berbahaya tapi masih bisa menahan beban yang cukup berat.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

"Masih bisa, tapi kita harus menyeberang maksimal 2 orang dan harus dilakukan dengan cepat untuk resiko terburuk." Jatuh dari jembatan, itulah yang Kangin maksud dan Donghae sangat paham.

Dengan langkah pasti salah satu pimpinan pasukan terkuat di Roran itu mulai menyeberangi jembatan, memilih potongan kayu yang terlihat lumayan kokoh untuk menampung tubuhnya. Semua orang dilanda kecemasan yang sama, teridam hingga Kangin berhasil sampai keseberang.

"Ingat, hanya 2 orang!" Teriakan dari seberang itu menjadi aba-aba para prajurit itu mulai menyeberang.

Saat tiba gilihan Hyukjae, Donghae lekas melangkah di belakang gadis itu. Keduanya mulai berjalan pelan, dengan ragu terus melangkah berharap lekas sampai ke seberang. Selain keselamatan diri sendiri Donghae juga mengawasi gadis didepannya memastikan tidak ada yang salah. Jembatan bergoyang saat keduanya sampai di tengah. Kangin sigap melihat tali jembatan. Salah satu tali penyangga mulai kelebihan beban dan akan putus. Dengan cepat ia mencoba raih tali sebelum putus, tapi terlambat.

"UWAAAA!" Jembatan oleng dan dua orang kurang beruntung itu kini memegang erat tali yang tersisa di jembatan.

Hyukjae melihat ke bawah, beberapa kayu jembatan terlepas dan jatuh ke sungai di bawah mereka.

"_Hyung_! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Baru Kangin akan memegang tali yang satu lagi tepat saat tiba-tiba tali itu juga putus. Donghae dan Hyukjae berteriak saat merasa tak memiliki lagi pegangan sebelum tubuh mereka jatuh bebas ke bawah sana. Hyukjae merapalkan mantranya secepat yang ia bisa, tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

BYUR

Dengan panik Kangin melihat ke bawah tebing, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"DONGHAE!"Tak ada tanggapan sama sekali.

Oh, tidak-tidak. Ia tak mungkin kehilangan Pangeran mereka kan?

"DONGHAE! DONGHAE-_AH_!"

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae muncul kepermukaan air disusul Hyukjae keduanya terbatuk-batuk lalu berenang menepi ke pinggir sungai. Jangan tanya betapa leganya Kangin saat melihat dua orang itu masih hidup.

"Donghae-_ah_! Kalian baik-baik saja?!"Dongahe segera membalas bahwa mereka baik-baik saja lalu memeriksa keadaan Hyukjae. Gadis itu terlihat begitu terkejut akan sesuatu, ia melihat kedua tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Donghae! Akan sulit menarik kalian keatas! Berjalanlah ke utara dan kita cari daratan yang bisa kalian panjat!"Teriakan Kangin kembali terdengar menginterupsi pertanyaan Donghae.

"Baik _Hyung_!" Dengan itu berarti mereka sepakat berpencar namun dengan arah tujuan yang sama. Perhatian Donghae kembali ke Hyukjae yang berguman kata-kata aneh, mungkin mantra. Ekpresi gadis itu membuat Donghae khawatir. Ia memegang tangan pucat yang begitu dingin itu, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Hyuk, ada apa?"Mata gadis itu tak fokus, ia seperti panik dan kebingungan di saat yang sama.

"Hyuk a-"

"Tak terjadi apapun."Suara itu begitu pelan namun cukup keras untuk ditangkap telinga Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu?" Iris sehitam malam itu menatapnya segera,

"Aku sudah merangkai mantranya dengan benar, tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi."

"Mantramu tak berhasil?" Gelengan kuat adalah apa yang Donghae dapatkan dari gadis penyihir ini.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan mantranya, aku tak pernah membuat kesalahan dalam merangkai mantra serumit apapun itu." Dapat Donghae rasakan tangan dingin itu membalas genggamannya.

"Ini seperti aku kehilangan kekuatan sihirku."

.

###

.

Rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya sejak tadi tapi sebiasa mungkin ia menahannya, ia harus menemani tuannya dan pinyihir itu meracik ramuan yang entah apa ia tak tahu. Ryewook mengucek matanya, meraih cairan pahit yang baru saja ia hangatkan.

"Hei, tidurlah. Tak baik bagimu jika ikut terjaga." Teguran itu seperti kafein kualitas super yang membuat gadis itu membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak Tuan, aku baik-baik saja." Ryewook tersenyum meyakinkan berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang terlihat sangat merah.

Yesung membiarkannya, ia tinggal menunggu seberapa lama lagi gadis itu bertahan. Perhatiannya kembali ia fokuskan ke Endo didepannya.

"Heechul-_shi_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Heechul masih fokus keramuannya, tanpa menoleh menjawab.

"Sebenarnya ini tak penting, tapi ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, kaca mata! Hanya katakan apa itu!"

Ugh, galaknya.

"Kau, Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun. Setahuku setiap klan penyihir tak pernah ingin berurusan dengan klan lainnya. Bisa dikatakan setelah manusia, klan penyihir lain adalah hal yang kalian benci selanjutnya. Jika pun kalian terlihat bekerja sama, pasti ada bayaran yang kalian terima. Dan kalian tidak terlihat seperti itu." Heechul mengerti akan ke mana pembicaraan ini.

Barthe, Endo, dan Croi berkumpul di tempat yang sama tanpa adanya perseturuan memang terdengar aneh bukan?

"Penyihir membenci manusia, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Bagi kalian kami adalah ancaman yang berbahaya. Sekarang jika kita balik kalian semua para manuasia juga adalah mahkluk berbahaya yang membunuh kami tanpa belas kasihan, apa tanggapanmu?"

"Yah, aku tak bisa menyangkal tapi tidak semua dari kami sekejam itu. Aku sendiri pribadi tak membenci kalian, itu hanya sistem pertahanan diri kami." Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Artinya tidak semua manusia kejam dan membenci penyihir bukan? Tidak semua manusia akan berkeinginan membunuh setiap penyihir yang mereka lihat. Hal itu juga berlaku pada kami, para penyihir." Dengan anggun wanita itu bersandar di meja sampingnya menatap Yesung.

"Tak semua dari kami sekejam itu Yesung-shi, beberapa dari kami memilih hidup tanpa mengganggu kalian juga tak membenci penyihir lainnya yang lain klan. Anggap saja kami salah satu dari mereka, berfikir cerdas dan terbuka itu tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

"Lantas bagaimana kalian bisa menjalin hubungan seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya menolong seorang gadis kecil yang tersesat, gadis kecil yang harus kehilangan segalanya di usia semuda itu."

Heechul masih ingat kejadian itu, saat itu musim dingin dan salju turun begitu lebat. Ia berjalan pulang melewati hutan dan menemukan Hyukjae duduk memeluk lututnya di bawah pohon jiwa. Ia masih ingat tatapan kosong gadis kecil itu, dan betapa kecilnya keinginan hidup yang terbaca dari jiwanya, bahkan pohon jiwa disekitarnya tak sudi memakannya.

Yesung menyimpulkan bahwa Heechul adalah seseorang yang menolong Hyukjae dan mengurusnya, meski ia masih kurang mengerti dan hanya bisa mengira-ira.

"Lantas Kyuhyun?"

"Dia hanya penyihir yang tak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya, membuat kesepakatan dengan Hyukjae agar kekasihnya hidup kembali meski di tubuh sebuah boneka kayu."

"Apa? Maksudmu boneka itu dulunya adalah manusia?!"

"Penyihir tepatnya."

"Tapi bagaimana-"

"Itu saja, kacamata! Sekarang bantu aku!"

Yesung tak punya pilihan, ia tak bertanya lagi setelahnya. Ia tak menyangka hidup penyihir lebih rumit dari manusia, kekuatan mereka adalah berkah yang akan membuat hidup mereka penuh akan kesulitan.

.

###

.

Ia tahu sekarang aura aneh yang ia rasakan sejak memasuki pulai ini. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa pulau ini diselimuti sihir yang akan membuat kekuatan sihir apapun tak akan bekerja. Menghilangkan segala efek sihir seakan-akan membuat kau kehilangan kekuatanmu.

Pulau ini adalah tempat terburuk untuk penyihir.

Sihir apapun tak ada yang bekerja disini, dan Hyukjae sudah memastikannya. Ia sempat panik tadi saat tiba-tiba saja sihirnya tak bekerja, namun dengan kepala dingin ia mencoba berfikir. Kekuatan sihir tidak akan bisa hilang kecuali penyihir itu mati, jadi ia tidak kehilangan kekuatannya ia hanya tidak bisa menggunakannya sekarang tepatnya di pulai ini. Kenapa diingatan yang ditanamkan diotaknya tidak diselipkan tentang hal ini? Gadis itu mendengus kesal.

Siapa yang tidak kesal, ia sama seperti manusia biasa sekarang.

"Mendekatlah kemari, kita harus mengeringkan baju kita." Donghae menariknya mendekat duduk di depan bara api yang Pangeran itu buat. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka keesokan harinya.

Hyukjae tak banyak bicara sejak mereka meninggalkan sungai, dan Donghae hanya memakluminya. Seorang penyihir tak bisa mengunakan sihirnya, itu terdengar seperi manusia yang tak bisa menggunakan tangan dan kakinya bagi Donghae. Iris cokelatnya hanya mengawasi Hyukjae yang menatap nyala api didepannya.

Donghae ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, ia ingin tahu apa yang Hyukjae rasakan, ia bahkan ingin tahu apa gadis itu merasa nyaman atau tidak. Perasaannya membuat ia penasaran segala hal tentang Hyukjae terutama tentang masa lalu gadis ini.

"Hyuk-ah."Pangilan lembut itu terdengar, namun sayang tak ada sahutan dari sang gadis. Donghae memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya.

"Kau satu-satunya Croi yang tersisa." Satu kalimat itu barhasil mendapatkan perhatian Hyukjae seketika, gadis itu menatap penuh ke arah Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi pada klanmu Hyukjae?" Dengan hati-hati Donghae bertanya.

Hening, itulah yang terjadi sampai Hyukjae memutuska kontak mata mereka. Mungkin Hyukjae memang tak ingin menjawabnya.

Donghae sudah akan melupakan pertanyaannya saat suara lembut gadis itu terdengar.

"Penyihir lain memusnahkan kami."

"Apa?"

Hyukjae terlihat menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Sejal awal Croi adalah kaum penyihir dengan jumlah yang paling sedikit. Kami mencoba mempertahankan klan kami dengan cara mengembangkan sihir yang kami miliki. Dengan kekuatan yang tak pernah penyihir lain duga maka akan membuat klan kami menjadi kuat meski jumlah kami kalah telak."

"Pengembangan sihir yang kami lakukan menciptakan sihir-sihir baru yang lebih efektif. Hal ini tentu saja mulai ditiru oleh para penyihir dari klan lain, banyak dari kami yang mulai di culik hanya agar mereka bisa menyalin semua sihir yang kami kembangkan."

"Hingga hari itu tiba, para Barthe dan Endo ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan kami. Mereka meminta kami untuk bergabung dalam satu persekutuan penyihir untuk memusnahkan manusia dengan timbal balik tidak akan ada lagi penculikan klan Croi."

Jika dugaan Donghae benar, persekutuan penyihir yang Hyukjae maksud adalah persekutuan penyihir yang sekarang menyerang banyak negara.

"Para tetua menolak hal itu. Keseimbangan didunia ini akan hancur jika para penyihir memusnahkan manusia. Meski enggan mengakuinya, kalian manusia adalah komponen terpenting dalam dunia ini."

"Lalu mereka menyerang kalian karena kalian tidak setuju?"

"Mereka tidak hanya menyerang, mereka mencoba memusnahkan kami. Mereka membakar semuanya, mereka membunuh semua orang, mereka…" Hyukjae terdiam, ingatan malam itu kembali terlintas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan gejolak rasa sakit yang kembali ia rasakan di dadanya, seakan ada lubang menganga yang begitu besar di sana.

"Semuanya leyap, dan hanya tinggal aku yang tersiasa." Sendirian, Hyukjae melanjutkan dalam hati.

Donghae tidak bisa membayangkannya, ia sendiri sangat benci sendirian. Bahkan saat kecil ia selalu menangis bila Donghwa membiarkannya makan sendirian. Dan menjadi satu-satunya bukankah hal itu semakin menyakitkan?

Perlahan jemari hangat Donghae mencari jemari dingin itu. Menyematkan mereka satu sama lain lalu meremaskan kuat. Senyum lembut Pangeran itu terukir.

"Kau tak akan sendirian Hyuk-ah, tak akan sendirian lagi."

Karena aku akan selalu di sini, di sisimu.

Perasaan ini tak asing, Hyukjae selalu merasakannya setiap melihat mata sendu Pangeran itu. Rasanya sekelilingnya berbeda. Begitu hangat dan aman, apa yang gadis itu rindukan selama ini. Bergerak secara naluriah, ia mendekat ke arah Donghae dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Pangeran itu. Memeluk Donghae selalu terasa menyenangkan, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum saat Donghae memeluknya kembali.

Memiliki gadis itu didekapannya adalah hal yang paling Donghae dambakan, jika bisa ia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Baru Donghae ingin menikmatinya tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae memisahkan tubuh mereka, membuatnya mengerang tak suka.

"Ada apa?" Donghae bertanya setengah hati saat melihat Hyukjae melihat sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Di sana." Donghae berbalik dan meliahat arah yang di tunjuk oleh Hyukjae.

Tak jauh dari mereka ada cahaya biru yang mendekat, semakin dekat cahaya itu terlihat bergerombol. Warna biru itu tak asing bagi Donghae.

"Elf."

Mahkluk kecil bersayap biru itu berterbangan di sekitar mereka, beberapa malah berani menyentuh mereka dengan penasaran sebelum bergerombol di depan wajah Donghae dengan kagum.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Hyukjae-ah, kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar, sejak awal kau selalu di anggap menarik oleh mahkluk-mahkluk ajaib. Bahkan puluhan Siren ingin mengawinimu."Donghae nemangkap nada kesal di kalimat terakhir.

Suara kicauan para ELF itu membuat Donghae bingung, mereka bersautan saling berebut untuk berbicara pada Donghae.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Hyukjae mengangkat bahu santai.

"Aku tak tahu, sihirku tak bekerja disini."

Para Elf itu kini melihat kearah Hyukjae lalu kembali ke Donghae, bereka bersorak dengan suara burung mereka seakan baru menemukan harta yang paling berharga. Secara bersamaan mereka mulai berpencar meninggalkan keduanya dengan kebingungan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian para Elf itu membawa daun-daun panjang dan bunga-bunga hutan dengan susah payah. Mereka kembali terbang mengelilingi dua orang itu dengan kicauan yang riang.

"Hei aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Jawab Donghae dengan putus asa.

Seperti tidak memperdulikannya, Para Elf itu justru secara gotong royong menarik tangan kanan Donghae dan tangan kiri Hyukjae. Kedua tangan itu mereka dekatkan dan mulai melilitnya dengan dedaunan yang mereka bawa. Hanya beberapa lilitan di ujung lengan dan jemari keduanya sebelum sisa daun dari tangan keduanya di satukan membentuk sebuah anyaman cantik berhiaskan bunga-bunga hutan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Bagi Donghae ini seperti mengikat tangannya dengan tangan Hyukjae erat.

"Mereka menikahkan kita."

Jantung Donghae serasa lepas dari dadanya, ia lekas melihat kearah Hyukjae yang justru memperhatikan para Efl itu yang sibuk menganyam.

Menikah?!

Donghae merasa wajahnya memanas, ia baru ingat jika Elf bisa membaca hati dan pikiran seseorang. Tentu mereka membaca hati dan pikirannya dengan mudah.

Donghae segera mencoba menetralkan jantungnya kembali. Mereka hanya Elf, pernikahan ini tidak bisa dianggap serius. Ini hanya daun dan bunga yang dianyam di kedua tangan mereka, itu saja.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, jika iya menganguk mengerti." Para Elf itu mengangguk pada Hyukjae.

"Kalian tahu di mana Vielven?" Donghae dan Hyukjae saling melihat senang saat para Elf itu mengangguk.

"Bisa kalian mengantar kami kesana?"Kali ini para Elf itu mengguk pada Donghae yang bertanya.

Setelah berbagai kesulitan untuk mengerti maksud perkataan para Elf itu, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke tempat Vielven berada saat matahari terbit. Para Elf itu menolak mengantar mereka saat hari gelap, entah apa alasannya.

.

###

.

Mereka ada di kaki gunung Donghae yakin itu. Para Elf it terus membimbing mereka hingga sampai di samping lereng gunung dengan daratannya yang curam. Setidaknya mereka ada di bawah lereng sehingga mereka tak perlu memikirkan resiko jatuh seperti tadi malam. Pohon –pohon raksasa masih mendominasi, tak banyak yang berubah.

"Yah! Berhenti mengkerubunginya dan tunjukan kearah mana kita harus pergi!" Nada galak itu lekas membuat para Elf itu bersembunyi di belakang Donghae.

Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk ke utara, tanpa pikir panjang Hyukjae melangkah mendahului mereka. Baru beberapa langkah salah satu Elf itu memekik panik terbang kearah Hyukjae menarik jubah gadis itu memintanya berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa?" Elf itu berkicau menunjuk-nunjuk tanah di depan Hyukjae sebelum melempar batu seukuran tubuhnya dengan susah payah ke sana.

Donghae dan Hyukjae terkejut saat melihat batu itu tertelan tanah tak bersisa.

"Pasir hidup." Donghae berguman dan melihat para Elf itu kini menunjuk-nunjuk bagia lain dari jalan itu.

Mereka kembali berjalan, kali ini lebih waspada dari sebelumnya. Tempat ini diam-diam berbahaya meski tak ada hewan buas yang mereka temui. Mendaki sedikit daratan berbatu akhirnya mereka sampai di pandang rumput yang begitu luas. Para Elf itu hanya mengantar mereka sampai di sana, mereka terbang berbalik arah setelah berkicau tidak jelas.

Di tanah sabana itu hanya terdapat batu-batu besar yang tersebar di mana-mana. Tak jauh dari mereka terdapat tumpukan batu yang begitu besar, meciptakan sebuah gua disana.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam gua, tak ada yang istimewa bahkan gua itu begitu dangkal. Hanya seperti ruangan berukuran sedang dengan genangan air di tengahnya.

"Ini mata airnya?" Hyukjae tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu

Ia menyentuh genangan air itu lalu mendongak ke atas, menelusuri langit-langit gua itu. Matanya menyipit saat melihat sesuatu tepat di tengah-tenga langit gua. Iris sehitam malam itu kembali melihat kegenangan air di bawah.

Hyukjae lekas mendekati Donghae, menariknya mendekati genangan air.

"Gendong aku."

"Apa?!"

Hyukjae berdecak dan langsung naik ke punggung Donghae, membuat laki-laki itu sempat kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan. Langit-langit gua itu kini hanya setinggi uluran tangan Hyukjae. Ia menyentuh benda bulat kecil berwarna cokelat tua yang tertanam disana. Seperti yang ia duga ini sebuah biji. Turun dari gendongan Donghae, Hyukjae meraup air di kedua tangannya lalu menatap Donghae.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, gendong aku." Meski heran Donghae tetap menurutinya. Ia membungkuk, memeluk kaki Hukjae dan mengangkatnya tubuh itu dengan mudah.

Merasa cukup dekat, Hyukjae menyiram biji itu dengan seluruh air di tangannya. Ia lekas turun dari Donghae melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat biji itu mulai menumbuhkan tunasnya. Satu daun, dua daun , tiga dan seterusnya. Dahannya merambat memenuhi langit-langit dan dinding gua. Keduannya melihat hal ini dengan kagum. Tepat di tengah langit-langit gua, tempat biji itu ditanam tumbuh kuncup bunga yang mengembung. Seperti berisi sesuatu.

"Ini tidak akan menyerang kita kan?" Petanyaan Donghae membuat Hyukjae terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa geli.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku dua kali harus berhadapan dengan monster tumbuhan!" Seruan protes itu justru membuat tawa Hyukjae semakin menjadi.

"Tidak, Hae. Yang satu ini tidak akan menyerang kita. Aku jamin itu." Kata Hyukjae saat tawanya sudah mereda.

Croi itu mengeluarkan kantung air berukuran sedang, tangan pucatnya menyentuh kuncup bunga menggembung yang kini cukup rendah untuk diraihnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka sedikit ujung kuncup bunga, membuat cairan bening yang begitu bersih mengalir kedalam wadah air yang ia bawa. Terus mengalir hingga kuncup itu menyusut karena isinya terkuras habis.

Seperti waktu di putar mundur, tumbuhan itu menyusutkan diri. Dahan dan daunnya menarik diri hingga kembali menjadi biji seperti semula. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayo kita harus segera kembali ke Roran." Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae. Merea berjalan berdampingan menyusuri sabana.

"Hae." Donghae menengok melihat kekhawatiran di raut wajah cantik itu.

"Bukankah ini terlalu mudah?"

"Tumbuhan itu tidak menyerang kita, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Bukan tumbuhan itu, tapi sesuatu yang lain."

Tanah yang mereka injak bergetar, suara batu yang bergemuruh membuat keduannya berbalik.

Batu-batu raksasa itu bergerak menggelinding seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu, berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk tubuh yang kini terbangun berdiri di depan mereka dengan ukuran yang begitu besar. Membentuk sesosok raksasa batu yang mengaung pada mereka.

Keduanya berlari tanpa harus diperintah dengan monster batu dibelakang mereka. Tanah bergetar setiap langkah monster itu. Kepalannya yang memiliki berat berton-ton mencoba menghantam mereka, beruntung mereka cepat menghindar.

Satu pukulan lagi dari raksasa itu membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae berpisah, raksasa itu lekas mengejar Hyukjae yang kembali berlari.

"Sial, dia mengincar airnya!" Umpatan terdengar saat Pangeran itu berlari mengejar Hyukjae.

"HYUK! LEMPARKAN AIRNYA KEMARI"

Seperti kata Pangeran itu, Hyukjae melembar kantuk airnya pada Donghae membuat raksasa batu itu kini berbalik mengejar Donghae. Pangeran itu berlari menuju hutan, menapak jalan mereka tadi.

Di sana!

Donghae lekas berlari kepinggir lalu kembali ketengah, ia berhenti di sana dengan terengah sebelum berbalik menunggu raksasa itu mendekat. Getaran dan aungan raksasa batu itu seakan bisa meruntuhkan apa saja. Melihat sasarannya berdiri tak jauh darinya ia mulai berjalan mendekat, tanpa tahu satu kakinya mulai tenggelam terhisap ketanah. Tinggal sedikit ia dapat meraih Donghae namun kedua kakinya tak dapat di gerakan karena terhisap pasih hidup. Dia terjebak dan akan terus tenggelam.

Donghae tersenyum, ia mengacungkan kantung air ditangannya.

"Jangan harap kau mendapatkannya."

Raksasa batu itu mengaung marah, mengayunkan tangannya berniat menghantam manusia di depannya namun meleset saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah pohon rubuh memotong tangannya.

Donghae menengok ke penolongnya, ada Kangin dan beberapa prajurit di sana.

"_Hyung_!" Kangin mendekati Donghae dan melihat bagaimana monster itu tertelan pasir hidup.

###

.

Hyukjae merapatkan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya, kaki telanjangnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai kayu dek kapal. Kepalanya mendongak melihat langit yang hanya dihiasi bintang taka da bulan di sana sehingga ia tak perlu menghawatirkan kawanan Siren itu muncul kembali. Penyihir itu mendekat di pinggiran kapal, suasana begitu sunyi hanya terdengar deburan ombak yang menghantam kapal.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya, memejamkan mata dan berguman mantra. Sebuah kerlipan berwarna biru meuncul dari telapak tangannya. Melayang membuat pola melengkung yang cantik. Kelopak mata tunggal itu terbuka membuatnya dapat melihat kerlipan sihirnya bagai pola hidup yang terus membentuk pola yang merambat di udara.

Senyum itu berubah menjadi kekehan pelan, sihirnya telah kembali dan mantranya berfungsi dengan baik. Kali ini dengan kedua tanyannya Hyukjae menyambung pola itu dengan yang baru membuatnya semakin banyak dan saling melingkar membuat pola yang semakin rumit.

Bruk

Pola itu langsung lenyap bersamaan dengan kapal yang bergoyang karena sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, rasa sakit di tubuhnya karena sesuatu yang berat menimpanya dari langit secara tiba-tiba terlupakan digantikan ketakutan yang mulai menjalar. Ada dua bola mata didepannya, berwarna abu-abu dengan aura hitam yang membuat Hyukjae tak bisa bernafas.

Sosok berjubah yang menindih tubuh Hyukjae itu tersenyum membaca ketakutan dari Croi di bawahnya.

"Tenang Croi, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Suara itu pelan namun begitu dingin, serak khas lelaki.

"Membantu manusia …"tawa menakutkan itu terdengar.

"Kalian para Croi selalu begitu sombong, seakan bisa berdiri sendiri. Menolak bersekutu dan kini yang terakhir dari jenis kalian justru membantu manusia." Tangan berkuku tajam itu meremas kedua lengan Hyukjae, mengangkat sebagian tubuh gadis itu membuatnya terduduk.

Hyukjae tak melawan, aura ini begitu menakutkan. Membuatnya bahkan tak mempu merangkai mantra. Nafas gadis itu bahkan terputus-putus. Iris hitamnya melirik sebentar pada sayap hitam yang ada di balik punggung sosok didepannya.

"Kutawarkan sekali lagi, Croi. Sebuah penawaran kejayaan kaum penyihir dan tak akan ada lagi manusia yang berani memandang rendah kita. Tak aka nada lagi penghinaan, kekhawatiran, pengasingan, dan ketidakberdayaan. Jawan aku…"

Hyukjae tidak mau, sampai mati pun ia tak akan mau. Gadis itu mengeleng dengan tubuh yang gemetar menghapus seringaian di bibir sosok itu.

"Tidak?" Sosok itu tertawa, klan yang keras kepala.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae, mengunci mata gadis itu.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan apa yang terjadi pada klanmu saat mereka memberiku jawaban yang sama dengan yang kau berikan?"

Nafasnya terasa dihisap keluar, pupil mata hitam malam itu melebar hingga tak menyisakan korneanya. Pandangan Hyukjae menghitam sejenak sebelum digantikan dengan lumatan api hitam yang ada di sekitarnya.

"_AAAAAAAA"_

_Hyukjae kecil berlari tersendat-sendat, luka dikepalanya yang mengucurkan darah segar sudah tak ia rasakan lagi. Pemandangan mengerikan di depannya terlalu banyak untuk ditampung dikepalanya. _

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Kenapa semua rumah terbakar?_

_Kenapa semua orang berteriak?_

_Kenama orang tuanya?_

"_Eumma…Appa…"gumanan kecil itu terdengar. Mata tak berdosa itu melihat sekelilinya, melihat diantara bagunan yan terlahap api hitam serta orang-orang yang berteriak dan terluka disana sini. _

"_EUMMA! APPA!" Kaki kecilnya berlari tak metentu arah, matanya menjelajah mencari sosok yang begitu akrab untuknya. _

_Ia hanya seorang anak yang mencari orang tuannya, yang tak pernah menyadari jika langkah kakinya membawanya ke sumber keributan. Di sana ia melihat orang tuannya. _

"_EUMMA!" Sosok angun itu berbalik lekas mendekat putrinya. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang, pergi dari sini! Lari sejauh mungkin!"_

_Sebuah ledakan besar menginterupsi mereka. _

_Sosok angun itu lekas menarik putrinya menjauh dari sana. _

"_Eumma, dimana Appa?" Pertanyan itu terasa menyakitkan, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa suaminya sudah terbunuh pada putrinya. _

_Ia tak mengerti kenapa ibunya tak menjawab, ia justru terus menariknya memasuki rumah mereka yang sudah mulai terbakar. Wanita itu mengambil sesuatu di dalam kamarnya sebelum mendudukan putrinya di sudut kamar. _

_Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berisi cairan biru terang itu segera melingkar di leher Hyukjae. _

"_Eumma…"_

"_Berjanjlah pada Eumma kau akan hidup"_

_Wanita itu mendekap putrinya erat, keduanya menangis takut kehilangan. Mencium kening putrinya ia mencoba tersenyum. Dengan terpaksa melepas dekapannya dan mulai membuat jarak._

_Kedua tangannya terulur, dengan memejamkan mata mengucapkan mantra rumit yang begitu panjang. Liontin itu bersinar membuat tameng transparan yang melindungi Hyukjae kecil, membuatnya seperti tak ada dan tak terlihat. _

_Wanita itu tersenyum begitu cantik._

_Zleb_

_Tombak hitam itu menembus tubuh wanita itu, mengucurkan darah segar kelantai sebelum jatuh terkulai lemah. _

_Hyukjae terdiam, gadis itu hanya terdiam melihat semuanya. _

_Ia hanya bisa diam melihat ibunya mati, ia hanya bisa diam melihat rumahnya hangus terbakar, ia hanya bisa diam melihat segalanya direnggut paksa darinya._

Donghae mengeliat, matanya mengerjab namun langsung terbuka lebar saat menyadari Hyukjae tak ada di sebelahnya. Pangeran itu melompat dari kamar tidur dan cepat-cepat keluar ruangan. Ia semakin khawatir saat mendapati Hyukjae terduduk lemah di dek kapal.

Ia berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hyukjae, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati wajah cantik Penyihir itu dipenuhi oleh air mata.

"Hyukjae? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jemari dingin itu meremas baju Donghae, mata hitamnya mencari bola mata Donghae seakan mencari pegangan.

"Tolong…tolong aku."

TBC

Inilah chapter 8 yang q janjiin, miaaaaaaaan baget kalo lama ya hehehe

Seperti yg udah kalian baca klan Hyuk q ganti jadi Croi, dan please aku mohon bgt kita gak usah sebut-sebut lagi klan Hyukjae yang dahulu ya? Demi kebaikan bersama.

Oh iya, ada yang tahu gimana caranya ngapus review Signed?(gaptek)

Aku mo hapus review yang ada kata-kata klan Hyukjae terdahulu. Bukannya aku gak ngenghargai review kalian (SUMPAH REVIEW KALIAN NYAWA FF INI POKOKNYA, BERARTI BGT BUAT Q) cuman q pengen ff ini steril kayak sebelumnya. Ya ya boleh ya? kalo dirasa q jahat di kritik aja.

Makasih buanget atas respon kalian kemarin dan yang udah riview di chapter sebelumnya :), maaf gak q cantumin satu-satu.

See u next chapter kawan :D


End file.
